Not Old, Alone or Done For
by onecelestialbeing
Summary: Wendy returns to Neverland and ends up aboard the Jolly Roger...but does she want to leave?  Wendy/Hook
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So this is my latest obsession. I can't tell you (well I probably can but won't admit it) how many times I've watched this movie (the one with Jason Isaacs who did a damn great job at playing Hook). As usual I don't own Peter Pan or any of the characters.**_

* * *

><p>Twenty year old Wendy Darling sat slumped in a chair in the parlor of her aunt Millicent's home, nearly bored to tears as the older woman droned on about her upcoming nuptials. Fidgeting in place she sat up ramrod straight as her uncomfortable corset refused to let her move freely. Only if Mother and Father could see her now; a proper young woman with her hair coiffed perfectly in a Gibson girl fashion, her white and blue gown starched within an inch of its life and draped perfectly on her slender frame.<p>

It was an unfortunate event when George Darling suddenly passed only a few months after Wendy turned sixteen, and her mother followed suite not long after, doctors pronouncing her to have died of fever and a broken heart. From that day on Wendy, John and Michael were in the care of their Aunt Millicent.

The three Darlings' childhoods abruptly ended by the death of their parents, Wendy was forced to attend finishing school in hopes of attracting wealthy suitors. John decided to attend law school in which he was a few months shy of graduating and already had many prestigious offers lined up. Young Michael still had many years left in school but decided early on to take a feather from his father's cap. Although aiming his sights a bit higher, he'd already decided that he wanted to become a bank manager.

Gone were the thoughts of Peter Pan and the Lost Boys, Captain Hook and Neverland. Well…gone were the thoughts from all but one. Even though many of her memories were all but a distant blur, Wendy still fought to hang on to the remnants of her childhood when everything was less complicated. Many nights after all had gone to bed; she would stay awake until the moon could no longer be seen in the darkened night sky, writing stories by candlelight. Her flair for make believe never eluded her, making her a wonderful magnet for small children and the sick and shut in.

Once upon a time Wendy could have had her brothers favor by mere suggestion of one of her colorful stories, but it had been years since they'd asked her to recite one, until finally one day Michael suggested that were all too old for make believe. His words had stung, more than Wendy cared to admit. From that day on she limited reciting her tales to anyone that would listen, but unfortunately Aunt Millicent had walked in on one of her more intense stories being told to the neighbor's children and was openly abased.

"However do you expect to find a husband!" she'd cried later on when she and Wendy were alone. "Men want a proper woman, not a young girl with a wild imagination dashing about!"

As it was, Wendy did manage to catch the eye of a young man named Gavin. According to her aunt he was a proper English gentleman, following in the footsteps of his father by studying to become a physician. After asking Aunt Millicent's permission to court the young Wendy (of course Wendy had no say in the matter), it wasn't long after he'd proposed marriage to her.

Gavin nor her aunt had given Wendy the actual chance to accept or reject, it was already assumed that the two would wed and she'd be taken care of. However one afternoon when Wendy and her aunt were having proper tea, she'd delicately hinted that she wasn't sure if she was ready to be married.

"Well what else do you plan to do with your life? Write? Chase your childhood dreams of being a novelist?" Aunt Millicent said sharply as she sipped on her tea. "Do you know what's going to happen if you don't follow through with this marriage? You'll end up old and alone, without a penny to your name."

Hearing her aunt's harsh words sent a cold chill through Wendy's blood. She felt the eerie sensation of déjà vu at the seemingly familiar phrase her aunt just used. 'Old and alone.' Hadn't Wendy said something similar to someone before?

Despite her aunt's cruel yet truthful words, Wendy still was unable to ignore the doubts she felt about marriage, particularly to Gavin. True, by society's standards he was a proper gentleman and had the makings of being very successful, yet he seemed to be lacking in a few areas that were of a disappointment to Wendy. For one he never missed an opportunity to voice his displeasure at the idea of her "little stories and flighty notions" as he called them, nor could he deny the fact that he didn't particularly care for children. In his eyes children were to be seen and not heard, and to be left to the care of the nursemaid or nanny until they were old enough for boarding school.

Despite what Gavin and her aunt said, whenever Wendy managed to get away from her womanly duties she'd never miss an opportunity to have the neighbor's children Joshua, Jeremiah and their daughter Lisabeth come over for sweet tea and biscuits while she regaled them with her stories of pirates and mermaids.

The Kensington children reminded Wendy of her and her siblings when they were younger and they brought her some small joy. Little Joshua was five years old and a handful but always sat still to listen to 'Miss Wendy' as he called her, stories. Despite the fact that his fingers and face were usually sticky with jam, Wendy would sit the little boy on her lap not taking heed of the fine dresses she wore, and would have the children entranced for hours with her tales.

It was on one of these days that Gavin was calling on Wendy, and after Michael had let him in the uppity man found her in the parlor with a messy child on her knee, a young lady in a pinafore sitting sprawled on the rug before her with a slightly older boy by her side.

"Hello Miss Darling," Gavin formally stated as he stood at the entrance of the parlor. Unaware that his face was wrinkled up showing the slightest displeasure at the grubby faced child in his fiancée's lap, Gavin stared plainly at the children sitting on the ground.

"Joshua, Jeremiah, Lisabeth, say hello to Mr. Benett," Wendy told the children.

"Hello Mr. Benett," they echoed politely.

"Young lady, does your mother know that you sit on the floor in your dress with your legs skewed about?" Gavin asked young Lisabeth sounding a bit harsh.

Wendy saw the child's face turn red with embarrassment, as Lisabeth then awkwardly stood up and sat on the chaise next to her. "Of course she does," Wendy replied lightly trying to ease the child's shame. "The floor is the best and warmest seat in the house, as it's not far from the fireplace. Right Lisabeth?"

Wendy then tickled the tip of her nose, causing Lisabeth to let out a shy giggle. "Alright my darlings, I'm sure your mother will be looking for you any moment now," she then said. "Wait one moment! Joshua you will not leave this house with your face looking like that!" Wendy picked up a napkin and wiped the crumbs and jam from his lips before plucking him off her lap and onto the ground.

"Miss Wendy, may I take a biscuit home with me, pleeease?" Joshua begged in a tinny voice.

Breaking out into a wide smile, Wendy conspiratorially leaned down towards him. "Yes, but don't tell your mum. Go on, each of you can take one, but you'd better have room for your supper later!" The children each picked up a biscuit from the sterling silver tray and then gave Wendy lingering hugs before saying goodbye. Only then did Gavin sit in the armchair across from the lounge, waiting for Wendy to come back from escorting the children home next door.

"Why on earth do you bother with those children?" Gavin asked when she returned to the parlor. "Don't you have better things to do with your time? Or better yet where is their nanny?"

Bristling at his words, Wendy busied herself with picking up the teacups and saucers and stacked them on the silver serving tray. "Better things, such as what?" she asked, trying to keep her tone polite.

"I can think of a few things, our wedding first and foremost coming to mind."

The tray suddenly became too heavy for Wendy and slipped from her hand, falling a few inches back down to the table with a loud clatter. "You know…I never actually accepted your proposal," she replied lightly.

"Well, that can't be right," Gavin replied rather cockily. "Your aunt Millicent has already begun making plans with my mother. She said that you'd be delighted to become part of the Benett family."

"My _aunt_ said," Wendy shot back. "I never did. As I recall you didn't actually give me a chance to answer you. Did I not say that I'd think about it?"

Wendy noted that Gavin didn't even have the audacity to appear slightly affronted at her words. "Well, with you women you know that you never mean what you say. I know that you've been taught to downplay everything as so to not appear too eager." Feeling her temper beginning to rise, Wendy's hands began balling up on their own accord and she had to force herself to unclench them.

"Besides, what are you going to do for the rest of your life if you don't marry me? Become a writer? Go on telling your little tales of the boy that never wanted to grow up and captain what's-his-face?" Seeing Wendy's face go slightly pale, he continued with his taunts. "Your aunt found those ridiculous stories hidden beneath your mattress; needless to say she didn't approve in the least."

"Captain Hook, and they're not just stories, they're actually true. And Neverland is a real place, you can ask my brothers if you don't believe me," Wendy answered sounding exasperated.

"You know, your brothers and I have actually spoken about this already and they both told me that they know nothing of this place you love to speak of, "Gavin continued, growing noticeably irritated. He then reached inside of his waistcoat and withdrew a golden pocket watch, glancing at the time. "We're actually beginning to wonder if you're half mad and need some sort of help."

Wendy felt her mouth go dry and swallowed hard. "That cannot be true; John and Michael have been to Neverland with me. They've just forgotten."

"You know what? I really don't have time for this," Gavin huffed, grabbing his hat and standing up. "Our wedding is to take place in less than two weeks and you're still behaving like a willful child. Either grow the hell up or forget about our arrangement." With that he walked out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

Wendy flinched when she heard the door slam shut, a mixture of dread and relief flooding through her. "Well that's that," she murmured to herself as she picked up the long abandoned serving tray and carried it to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Wendy had already taken her bath and was sitting at her vanity in her dressing gown brushing out her long light brown curls when Aunt Millicent came knocking at her bedroom door. "Yes?" Wendy answered, putting the brush down and turning to face her aunt.<p>

"Wendy, I do wish you'd tell me why you persist on behaving like a child!" the elderly woman began making no attempt to conceal her annoyance.

"What did I do?" she asked, sounding surprised and a teeny bit petulant.

"You've chased Gavin away, that's what!" Aunt Millicent all but shouted. "He says he won't have a halfwit for a wife, not one that loves to daydream and make up stories to pass the time. Haven't I told you? Men want a wife that is to be seen and not heard. Don't you listen to anything I say?"

Wendy sat silently, contemplating the bristles on her hairbrush while half listening to her aunt's tirade. "You'll find no better match than Gavin, I promise you. And besides what more could you ask for? He's handsome, comes from good stock and luckily willing to overlook your penchant for your less than ladylike behavior."

Looking up from her hairbrush, Wendy spun around in her chair. "What do you mean he's willing to overlook my behavior?"

"Well, he said that it's obvious all of this wedding planning has you out of sorts and perhaps you need to get away from here and have a bit of a rest."

Curiously eyeing her aunt, Wendy was unable to keep in her next statement. "I don't know why he thinks I'm going mad, Neverland is real. Michael and John could tell you but as I told Gavin, they've forgotten. Even Mother believed me."

"Enough!" Aunt Millicent shouted, her face turning pink with outrage. "Stop it! Stop it at once young lady! There is no such thing as Neverland, or fairies or any of the other silly things that you've told those children. And by the way, what on earth were you doing out in the presence of company without your corset on?"

Swearing inside, Wendy wondered how her aunt knew that she'd forgone the torturous device known as a corset that morning. "Gavin noticed that you didn't have one on and was properly appalled as he should be. You know better young lady," Aunt Millicent stated, answering her niece's unasked question.

'Gavin must be more lecherous than he lets onto if he knew that I didn't have on a corset without placing a hand on me,' Wendy grumbled inwardly to herself.

"Anyway Gavin will come back for you tomorrow morning. He said he wants to take you for a visit in the country, I believe his father has a summer home there. Of course you two will be chaperoned, but this way you can get to know each other without any added stress."

Feeling as if she had no other alternative, Wendy nodded in agreement although her face looked rather forlorn.

Aunt Millicent sighed, smoothing out her dress before sitting across from her niece. "Wendy, darling look at me."

Wendy looked up as her aunt took both her hands into her own. "Wendy, I know these past few years have been hard on you, especially with you being the eldest girl. But you're not a child anymore and provisions must be made for you. Michael and John are already accounted for, but you must marry if you're ever to get the inheritance your parents left for you."

"So is that it then? Am I to marry someone I don't love, just for the sake of money?" Wendy gasped, pulling away from her aunt's grasp.

"Love cannot keep you warm at night, it can't put food in your belly," Aunt Millicent continued. "Money can. Sir Gavin Benett will do well to provide for you and your family so you must marry him and do as he says."

"What a horrid notion," Wendy replied sulkily, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Those are the tribulations of adulthood. Wendy, I'm not saying any of this to be callous; we care for you and only have your best intentions in mind. You'll find out that marriage isn't a terrible thing; at the very least you'll have a lifetime of comfort. I cannot bear the thought of my niece living on the street."

"Alright Aunt Millicent, I'll go with Gavin tomorrow and I'll marry him," Wendy said rather resignedly as if she was signing her own death sentence.

"There's my girl," her aunt replied as she stood up. "Now get some rest now, Gavin said he'll be here for you after breakfast."

After bidding her niece goodnight and leaving the bedroom, Wendy snuffed out the few remaining candles and climbed into bed. Unable to fall asleep right away, she thought about relighting a candle and working on one of her latest stories but was unable to muster up the energy to do so. Turning over onto her side, she stared out of her window up at the brightly lit full moon until sleep finally overtook her body.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Wendy was barely able to eat more than a scant morsel as she sat with her aunt, awaiting Gavin's arrival. Aunt Millicent had made sure that Wendy had put on her corset and for good measure had pulled the laces tighter than she was accustomed to, making it hard to breath or even speak without having to take in small amounts of air. Her hair was pulled back into its usual knot, held into place with many hairpins that managed to poke Wendy in the scalp whenever she turned her head. She felt itchy and uncomfortable yet her Aunt Millicent cooed over how grown up and ladylike she looked, repeatedly saying that she knew Gavin would approve of her appearance.

John and Michael were also sitting at the table, wanting to see Wendy off on her small trip with Gavin. When the carriage finally arrived, Aunt Millicent walked arm in arm with Wendy to the door. "Now dear, please remember to be a lady. Hold your tongue when in doubt and don't do anything to anger him."

"Yes Aunt Millicent," Wendy answered meekly. After hugging her aunt and brothers goodbye, Gavin took Wendy gently by the arm and led her to the carriage. "Where are Sir and Lady Benett?" she asked, noticing their absence.

"They'll be meeting us," Gavin replied without offering further explanation.

Remembering what her aunt said, Wendy nodded and declined to ask anything else. The ride was a lengthy one, made more uncomfortable by the bumpy road as the horse hastily made its way through the abandoned town. The skies had grown increasingly dreary over the past half hour, and rain was now beating down upon the carriage. 'So much for a pleasant stay in the country,' Wendy thought to herself looking at the dark, ominous sky.

After what seemed like an eternity, the carriage finally stopped. "Give us a second," Gavin called out to the driver. He then took Wendy's hand and looked her directly in the eye. "You know Wendy, to be honest I could care less if you love me, or even if you grow to love me," he told her as his green eyes glinted coldly.

"Pardon?" Wendy asked shocked at what she was hearing. "Then why did you ask me to marry you?"

"Silly girl," he patronized. "Do you really think anyone marries for love? You really are a child at heart, aren't you? No matter. The only way I can access your inheritance, which is quite generous as I've been told, is if we marry as soon as possible. Now, my father has run into a bit of trouble, nothing you need worry your pretty little head about, but we will need that money soon."

"I don't believe you," Wendy whispered disgustedly, wrenching her hand out of his grasp.

"Believe this," Gavin hissed, his fingers wrapping tightly about her wrist. "You are going to have a little rest, just like I promised your aunt. And when you leave, you will do exactly as I say or I will make your life a living hell. Do you understand?"

Yanking free from his hold, Wendy stared at Gavin with pure unadulterated hatred in her eyes. "I'd sooner drown myself than marry you," she spat.

Gavin shrugged and looked rather unconcerned. "Suit yourself," he replied nonchalantly. "Driver, come get the door," he ordered rapping his knuckles on the carriage's doorframe. "You can remain here as long as I need you to, but mark my words young Wendy, by hook or crook you will marry me and what's mine is mine and what's yours is…well mine. And I will take what is to be mine."

At that moment the door of the carriage was thrust open, the wind blowing some of the falling rain inside and wetting the side of Wendy's face. Gavin pushed her out of the carriage first ('so much for chivalry,' she thought to herself as she nearly toppled facedown into the mud) and then climbed out. Grabbing Wendy by the cuff of her arm, he led her to a dingy gray and depressed looking building.

At a loss for words, Wendy stumbled along until they reached the front door. Gavin insistently rapped the knocked upon the door until it opened, revealing a portly woman wearing a stark white nurse's uniform on the other side. "Ah, Mr. Benett, we've been expecting you and the missus," she said warmly, ushering them inside.

Her eyes growing wide with fear and confusion, Wendy knew she had no choice but to go inside. There was a large body of water on the other side of the building and her only method of leaving was swimming, flying or by carriage and she didn't even know where she was exactly.

"Miss Darling is it?" the nurse continued. "They told us you're in dire need of a bit of rest. Not to worry, we'll have you back to normal in no time."

"R-rest? But I feel fine," Wendy stammered.

"She says that now," Gavin interjected, his voice dripping with false warmth. "But it was just yesterday that she was in a right fit of hysterics."

"Now now dear, there'll be no more of that," the lady continued. "We'll just get you settled in your room. You'll be back home with your handsome young man before you know it."

Flanked by Gavin on her right and who she found out was Nurse Bridgette on her left, they firmly held Wendy by the cuff of her arms and led her down a long corridor. Wendy was on the verge of asking what kind of place they were in when gut wrenching screams from behind a closed and most likely locked door split the air. The noise startled her, and Gavin also as she felt him flinch but Nurse Bridgette kept on walking and talking as if nothing happened.

"Oh that's poor old Mr. Murphy. The bloke gets like that from time to time, we just keep him locked in his room till he tuckers himself out," she said.

"What? What sort of place is this?" Wendy demanded, unaware that she was now slightly pulling away from her two captors.

"A place for people to have a rest, in your case young women that have a chronic case of hysteria," the nurse replied nonchalantly.

"An asylum?" she shrieked, putting more effort into pulling away from the two. "Gavin, you cannot be this cruel. Does my aunt know where you've taken me?"

All the while Gavin's grip had become ironclad around her arm, and moments later they arrived at what was to be Wendy's room for the duration of her stay. Nurse Bridgette pulled a ring of keys out of her pocket and unlocked the door and ushered the two inside. "I'll wait for you out here," she told Gavin, blind to the fact that his fingers were biting sharply into the young woman's flesh and most likely leaving a mark behind.

The room was small but clean, with a single bed, one dresser on which sat what looked like a plain day dress and a white cotton nightgown, slippers and a Bible. There were no candles or lamps anywhere; it must have been assumed that the light from the sun or moon pouring in through the one small high window would be sufficient.

"Gavin, please!" Wendy cried after he roughly shoved her to sit down on the bed. "I'll stop telling stories, I'll be a proper woman, just don't leave me here!"

Shrewdly looking at the Wendy's face which was slick with tears, Gavin said nothing and walked over to the bedroom door. After he knocked on it there came the sound of keys jangling as Nurse Bridgette unlocked the door and walked inside.

"Oh sir, just a moment," the woman said as she walked over to the bed. Standing next to Wendy, she dug her fingers into her hair and pulled out every hairpin and handed them to Gavin. Wendy fought back sobs as she felt her curls come undone and fall down her back in a heavy curtain. "Can't have anything she might try to stick herself with."

Gavin put the discarded hairpins in his inner jacket pocket and then briefly appraised the grief-stricken girl on the bed. "Make sure you keep her corsets laced tightly, especially at night. I don't want to return to a cow for a wife."

Without another word the callous man turned on his heel and exited the room, leaving Wendy to the care of Nurse Bridgette. All of the fight had left her body, and all Wendy found herself able to do was cry as the elderly woman spoke to her in a kind but firm tone. She let the girl keep her traveling dress on but told her that she would be confined to her room for a few hours until the doctor was in. The nurse then left the room and as soon as Wendy heard the lock turn she curled up as much as the tight corset would allow her to and continued to cry for the next half hour.

Life was cruel and unfair. First she'd lost her parents and all she had was her siblings and her aunt. Peter had always promised he would return for spring cleaning, but being the forgetful child that he was, he never remembered. Of course the one time when Wendy needed him the most, he wasn't around. Now someone that was supposed to be her future husband had all of the say so and turned her life upside down. If this was what growing up entailed, Wendy wished that she could turn back the hands of time.

* * *

><p>The days and nights passed and seemed to blend into an endless blur. Wendy was unable to keep track of time as she was not permitted to have even a clock in her room. She'd been summoned and fetched to see doctors and experts all of whom got exceedingly angry when her when she refused to speak to them. Elderly overgrown children in too small waistcoats puffing away on a pipe, blowing smoke in her face when they couldn't have their way was how Wendy viewed them. Despite the fact that the Darling girl wasn't one of the troublemakers, the staff soon lost their patience with their strange patient and relegated her to the stark solitude of her room.<p>

Wendy tried pleading and cajoling even to have just one little book to keep her company, to which one of the pompous physicians balked at, saying her Bible was the only book she needed and besides, that other nonsense she'd filled her head with was the reason she was there in the first place. So, after the night nurses made their rounds, going door to door of each charge's room to deliver a potent foul-tasting white powder that sent its taker to sleep after a few minutes, Wendy would lie down in her bed and stare at the dark shadows on the walls cast in by the moon.

Every night Wendy would make up a new story in her head, the made up characters the only company she had. On more than one occasion a pair of forget-me-not blue eyes made its way into her stories, but the medicine overtook her and instantly would send her into a deep sleep and when she woke up in the morning, she would never remember.

Due to the crafty work of the doctors whom were set on "fixing" Wendy, they'd manage to convince her that her stories were just that; stories that were never real and would never be real. However, deep down in her subconscious thoughts, Wendy fought to keep her memories of her childhood dreams alive.


	3. Chapter 3

On her last night in the asylum, Wendy was slightly under the influence of the sleeping potion as she'd spat out the majority of it soon as the night nurse turned her back and was dreaming of Neverland. Unbeknownst to her, she'd been chanting out loud, "I do believe in fairies," her words muffled by the pillow beneath her head. Her dream felt so real, standing on the Jolly Roger with her nightgown billowing in the wind, chanting those powerful words with her brothers and the Lost Boys as they tried to revive Tinker Bell.

What Wendy didn't realize is that way beyond the stars; anyone that believed in fairies had the ability to summon them at will. Usually this happened with small children or in this case, a young woman still in touch with her childhood dreams.

Maila was the fairy that happened to hear Wendy's chanting that night, and she flitted through the night sky, through the high window of the room and onto the bed. Seeing the young woman's half closed eyes fluttering about as she continued murmuring, Maila stepped forward and bent towards her face expectantly.

Wendy grew quiet and shifted slightly in bed, stirring out of her sleep. Gasping in shock at the four inch high glow that hovered over her head, she forced herself not to scream. "Am I dreaming?" Wendy whispered to herself. The dark-haired fairy cocked her head, looking at the apparently confused young woman. Giggling, she then cupped her hand and blew at Wendy's face, startling her briefly.

Wendy's eyes widened, fighting to remember what she was supposed to do. As if trying to help, Maila flitted back and threw her arms up in the air, gesturing for Wendy to do the same. Nodding emphatically, Wendy hastily threw the covers off of her body and stood up in bed with her arms outstretched. Bobbing in the air with frustration, Maila desperately wished that she was able to speak so that she could tell Wendy the final thing she needed to do to levitate.

Her wings fluttering wildly, she flew a few inches away from Wendy's nose and smiled widely hoping that the girl would understand her. "Oh thank you!" Wendy gasped and her face broke out into a grin, something that she hadn't done since being forced into the horrid place at Gavin's insistence.

Closing her eyes tightly, it took a second for Wendy to come up with a happy thought and before she knew it she was floating in the air, her head nearly touching the ceiling. "I don't remember the way," she told her fairy guide who was flying about joyfully next to her. Maila gestured for Wendy to follow her and flitted over to the edge of the window.

Because of the tight corset and lack of proper meals, Wendy's small frame had diminished even more and she was able to fit through the small window without any difficulty. As soon as they were in the brilliantly lit night sky, Wendy took in a deep breath of fresh air and giggled. Her enthusiasm made Maila smile and without further delay the fairy led the way back to Neverland.

For the first time in a long time, Wendy felt free as a bird as the two soared through the sky. 'I don't care if I'm dreaming, I'll take what I can get,' she thought to herself as they whizzed past the illuminated stars. The skies suddenly grew murky and dark as they flew through a large cluster of clouds and Wendy began panicking for a moment when Maila's light grew dimmer. Thankfully seconds later the skies broke clear and Wendy saw the lagoon surrounding Neverland.

Maila caught her eye and motioned for Wendy to fly lower. Following the tiny fairy's lead, Wendy swooped down, twinkling lights in the distance growing larger the closer they got to land. 'Oh no!' Wendy thought, panicking when she realized that they were still hovering over the water, which inhabited those wretched mermaids and that oversized crocodile. Maybe it was childhood naiveté that kept her fear at bay when she'd first visited, but now great trepidation overtook her causing Wendy's body to grow heavy as it pulled back towards the ground.

Maila saw the look of horror on Wendy's face and grew alarmed, motioning for her to try to stay afloat. 'It doesn't matter anyway, Neverland isn't real and this is just a dream. I'll go back to sleep and I'll awaken in my bed,' Wendy tried to convince herself as she closed her eyes. Maila yelled something indistinguishable in her tinny fairy voice, squeaking when she saw Wendy's body careen out of the sky and fall into the dark murky water below them.

* * *

><p>Smee was asleep at the wheel of the Jolly Roger when the large splash startled him. The portly man heaved himself up and toddled to the edge of the ship, trying to see if Pan had flown over to try a sneak attack. However, to his consternation he saw a figure emerge from beneath the water a few inches away from the ship, and then what looked like a white nightgown floating about.<p>

After yelling for a few deckhands to go take one of the smaller boats to see what or whom fell out of the sky, it was then that he noticed the mermaids watching the ship from a few feet away, their beautiful yet sinister looking forms floating completely still in the water.

"Hurry lads!" he yelled, not wanting anymore bloodshed at the hands of those deplorable creatures. The crew seemed to move at a glacial pace and unfortunately the mermaids beat them to the floating body in the water. One of the men yelled up to Smee that they had a man overboard and were trying to grasp the edge of the floating nightgown, yet didn't foresee the mermaids swimming underneath their dinghy and trying to tip it over.

The men yelled and panicked, crying out that they didn't want to die when the sound of a gunshot suddenly pierced the night air. The mermaids hissed and swam away as they tried to avoid being hit, and the men were finally able to pull the body of a young woman into the boat.

"Damnation Smee, what the hell is all of this shouting?" none other than a ruffled looking Captain James Hook asked as he lowered his smoking pistol, staring at the men over the edge of the ship.

"Sorry to wake ya Cap'n," Smee began apologetically. "I heard something hit the water and I thought it might be Pan but it doesn't appear so."

Hook appraised the man, sneering as he went to raise his pistol again. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe that wretched boy is trying to distract us? He probably-"

"Cap'n!" one of the men yelled as they dragged their waterlogged package onto the main deck of the ship. "It's a lady! In 'er nightdress!" he added gleefully.

"Buffoon," Hook grumbled pushing the cluster of men out of his way. Smee followed behind, eyeing the unconscious and soaking wet woman on the floor speculatively through his round bifocals.

"Yep, it's a lady alright," he interjected.

"Back to work!" the captain roared, thrashing his right arm about. Wishing to avoid the captain's wrath the men scattered away save for the bosun. "Smee, help me bring the girl into my cabin," Hook told the man.

"Cap'n?" Smee asked, looking at the wild man questionably.

"Well we can't bloody well leave her out here can we? A woman on a ship with a pack of rutting dogs in heat? There'll be fights left and right!"

Nodding in agreement, Smee helped hoist the young woman up in the captain's arm and ran ahead of him as fast as his short legs would allow him. Holding the door open to the captain's private quarters, Hook hastily pushed past the man and lay the dripping wet girl on the floor. Half heartily ordering Smee to light more candles, the captain knelt before the young woman and used the tip of his hook to push back a few strands of wet curls that covered her face.

He didn't know how long she was in the icy water for, but surmised that it had been long enough as her lips were starting to turn blue. The mermaids had obviously planned on doing away with her into their dark, watery depths had he not shot his pistol at them.

"Cap'n?" Smee asked, walking over to Hook and placing a candle on the floor. "Is it me or does she look familiar?"

His eyebrows shooting up to the wild mass of tangled curls, the captain pulled the rest of the girl's hair back from her face. "No! It can't be!" he exclaimed. "Could it be? Our little storyteller has returned to Neverland? Oh this is too perfect! I can finally use her for my revenge on that…Pan!"

"Cap'n," Smee interrupted. "Not to say that your plan isn't a good one, but is the lass even alive?"

Realizing that the older man had a point, Hook bent down towards Wendy, trying to feel air coming from her mouth. Moving much more quickly now, the captain used the razor sharp end of his hook and quickly slashed through the thin material of Wendy's gown to expose her breastbone. "I'll beat the life back into her if need be!" he exclaimed, thoughts of exacting revenge on Peter Pan fueling his anger.

Seeing the tightly laced corset, he ran the sharp tip down the laces in front and yanked the constricting garment open. Using his left hand, the captain found the spot below Wendy's now bared breastbone and pressed down hard. After a few chest thrusts water spurted from the girl's mouth causing her to cough furiously, gagging and inhaling sharply desperate to get air back into her lungs.

"Well lookit that," Smee said dumbfounded as he watched agog.

"Fire, light a fire," Hook told the man without taking his eyes off the young woman. The color was now returning to her face although her eyes remain closed. After a few minutes she began to breathe more freely, seemingly unaware of her surroundings.

The captain moved back a few inches from Wendy and took in her appearance. She was dripping wet from head to toe, her nightgown and corset mangled and exposing a good amount of her upper body. Despite the fact that the corset had been laced so tightly it seemed there were permanent red marks and bruising on Wendy's torso, it had most likely aided in her survival as in the mermaids attempt to drown her they'd clawed at her arms and legs, but the corset saved them from being able to get a grip on her middle.

The mermaids had a sort of paralytic poison in their claws that they used to subdue their victims and if the proper antidote wasn't used within time it was fatal. Being on water for much of his time Hook kept many different potions and poisons on hand, knowing that they'd be used at some point or another.

Erratic thoughts flew through the captain's head as he contemplated the young woman on the floor across from him. As a child she'd taken part in his capture to that bedeviled crocodile, yet Hook was surprised to find that he felt no anger towards Wendy right now. No, he would keep her alive and comfortable until the time was right that he could use her to defeat Pan.

The now blazing fireplace lent the ornate cabin a warm, nearly stifling heat. Taking great pains to not accidentally mar Wendy's pale skin, Hook gathered her body up into his arms and laid her on chaise two feet away from the fireplace. The long, angry looking red scratches on her still clammy skin caught his attention. The captain walked over to his glass chest and searched through the many small amber bottles. After finding the one he was looking for he walked back over the barely conscious girl.

"Wendy, open your eyes," he prodded, lightly slapping at her face trying to rouse her. "Wendy - oh hell, Mr. Smee! Get over here and help me hold her up, I can't give her the antidote and keep her up at the same time."

The now exhausted looking man shuffled away from the doorway and stood behind the chaise, using both hands to prop Wendy to a half reclining position and Hook managed to pour a few drops of the foul tasting concoction down her throat.

Feeling liquid hitting the back of her tongue, Wendy stirred briefly thinking that she was drowning again. She brought her hands up to her throat and began tearing at it, only for the captain to grasp both of them with his one sturdy hand. "None of that, Ms. Darling," he chided.

The raspy voice did little to rouse her, and Wendy's eyes opened and stared up unfocusedly, seeing a blur of dark curls and a pair of familiar blue eyes boring into hers. Relieved that she wasn't drowning, she swallowed the bitter taste down and stop thrashing about. "Good girl," she heard the voice say as the death grip on her hands slackened. Wendy's eyes then closed again as her head lolled slightly to the side. Hook gestured for Smee to lay her back down and excused the bosun for the night.

"Are you sure you don't need me to stay?" he asked, hoping that the captain would do just the opposite and allow him to crawl back into bed.

"Go!" Hook all but shouted, already stalking back over to his table and slamming the little glass vial down.

After Mr. Smee scurried from the pirate captain's cabin, Hook went through the short motions of preparing the poultice for Wendy's injury. When he was done he walked over to the chaise and sat on the edge. Placing the stone mortar on the floor next to his foot, Hook turned his attentions towards Wendy making a mental note of where to place the poultice.

Unconcerned with preserving her modesty, the captain ripped the rest of the still wet fabric off of Wendy's body briefly wondering why she bore a plain sleeping gown of crude material. Despite the fact that the captain was also a healer, a position that he'd been forced into as a result of pirating, he was still a man and found himself unable to ignore the fact that he had an unclothed, shapely young woman lying unconscious in his private chambers. True Hook carried malice in his heart and rarely had good intentions to someone if the outcome didn't benefit him, yet taking a young and most likely innocent girl against her will even if she was unable to say yea or nay was a low thing, even for him.

So with a slightly trembling left hand he applied the poultice to her wounds. Between working with one hand and one hook he managed to cover them up with pieces of clean cloth serving as bandages. Realizing that he had no suitable garment for young Wendy to sleep in, the captain looked around his cabin until his eyes fell upon his dark, blood red velvet cloak with black satin lining. Draping the too large cloak around her slight frame, Hook managed to pick Wendy back up and carry her to his bed. After depositing her on the side closest to the wall, he single handedly wrestled the worn leather and metal contraption off of his right arm and chucked it onto his desk. Sighing with relief at the riddance of his cumbersome burden, the captain then lay face down on his bed and fell into a deep sleep moments after.


	4. Chapter 4

Wendy's closed eyes fluttered rapidly, her heart pounding rapidly against her chest as she dreamt of falling into the dark ocean again, and something besides the current pulling at her. Thrashing about slightly, she finally awoke with a jerk and slowly opened her eyes. Blinking once, then twice, she noticed that she was in a darkly furnished room with heavily polished dark oak and red velvet trimmings.

Wondering what sort of dream this was, she turned her head slightly and saw that she was definitely not in her own bed, nor in the bare little room of the asylum. But what alarmed her most was the sinewy yet scarred bare back of the man lying next to her, a wild mass of tangled black curls falling over his skin and onto the pillow. Gasping, Wendy sat up and tried moving off the bed only for her back to hit against the wall of the cabin.

It was then that she realized she had not a stitch of clothing on and the only thing covering her was a warm, luxurious cloak that smelled like cigars, sea air and remnants of sweet cologne. Too afraid to speak, Wendy looked around the room realizing that everything was vaguely familiar. Scared to move lest the slippery cloak shift down and expose her nude body, Wendy curled up into a ball against the wall leaving only her head and the tips of her toes exposed.

Blindly appraising herself as much as she was able to without moving the cloak, Wendy realized that she had no corset on which let her able to breathe freely albeit with a raw throat. She touched what felt like coarse strips of fabric binding various parts of her legs, even up to her thighs and her arms. Wendy had just pulled the cloak slightly away from her shoulders when the captain's head suddenly shifted on the pillow and turned towards her.

"What am I doing here?" Wendy asked, her voice faltering slightly.

Two half dazed blue eyes appraised her steadily. "That's a fine way to greet the person that helped you," the captain answered, his voice raspy with sleep.

"Helped me?" she echoed, frowning her face slightly.

Yawning widely, Hook turned onto his side and bunched his pillow into a ball underneath his head. "Did you not notice the marks upon your skin?"

Peeling back the edge of the cloak from her leg, Wendy lifted one of the crude pieces of cloth near her ankle and nearly gagged when she saw the discolored skin. "Tis a good thing you fell into my clutches instead of that daft Pan, you probably would've been dead by now," Hook continued.

"Dead? What do you mean?" Wendy demanded.

"Nasty creatures those mermaids are. Apparently the moment you fell from the sky they descended upon you, intent on dragging you to a watery death. Being the fine marksman that I am, all it took was one well aimed shot to send the barbarians back to whence they came from. Unfortunately you didn't escape completely unscathed; they nearly clawed you to bits and as it were their nails emit a most foul poison, which I remedied and as it were here you are."

Wendy felt dread in the pit of her stomach as she listened to Hook recount his story of her close brush with death. The pirate captain on the other hand, now lay on his back with left arm beneath his head, looking quite proud of himself.

"Why did you do it?" Wendy asked, her body trembling slightly as her eyes caught the handless stump on the end of his right arm that was now draped over his bare chest.

"Why did I do what?" he asked, momentarily closing his eyes.

"Why did you save me?"

Before Wendy could protest, Hook had suddenly shifted his body up off the bed and was hovering over her. "Because my beauty," his voice silky voice continued as his fingers languidly smoothed the mussed curls back from her face. "You are the perfect opportunity in planning revenge against Pan."

Her body still shaking uncontrollably, Wendy realized that Hook's slightly hairy bare chest was a mere few inches away from her lips, and that she was still completely nude beneath his cloak. "Is part of your revenge taking my clothes and having me wake up disrobed in your bed?" she uneasily asksed, unable to conceal the nervousness in her voice.

"My darling, 'tis true that I am many things; a pirate, a scallywag, but I, Captain James Hook have never and will never take a woman against her will. Even though if I wanted to it would have been quite easy with you being unaware." He then sat back on the bed, continuing to look at Wendy cowering beneath his cloak. "Besides propriety was the last thing on my mind; mermaid's claws are venomous enough that if I didn't tend to your scratches you would have died within the hour. You were already half dead with your lips as blue as a lagoon, I had to rip that damned corset off you to rid your lungs of the sea water and then shake you out of your stupor just to get you to swallow the antidote."

"But why use me as a means to your ends?" Wendy pleaded. "It's not as if Peter knows I'm here. We haven't seen each other in years."

Hook delicately arched one eyebrow at Wendy's confession. "Well I'm sure you're terribly heartbroken over Pan forgetting his little Wendy bird," he replied his voice dripping with mock sympathy.

"Pray tell why I would be heartbroken over a perpetually twelve year old boy that couldn't even remember to visit me at least once over the past eight years?" Wendy clenched her jaw and looked the slightest bit defiant and it was then that the captain truly looked at her.

The years had barely touched her; there was still a slight childish roundness to Wendy's cheeks, the same upturned nose and pouty rosebud lips. Her hair had grown out in long thick waves that hung to a slim waist and her body had already begun to take on the slight curves on a budding young woman. Yet there seemed to be a slight hardness to her features that Hooked presumed was a result of growing up.

Mulling over her last statement, Hook frowned. "You do pose a very good point," he replied thoughtfully. "Well if Pan didn't bring you then how did you find your way back to Neverland?"

Wendy opened her mouth to speak, and then froze. She thought of the little room she'd been confined to for the past few weeks at the asylum and how anyone barely had a kind word for her. The only social visit she'd received was from-

"A fairy came to me, I think that's how I got here," Wendy answered, her forehead furrowed.

"Tsk tsk, I think there's something else that you aren't telling me," Hook said instinctively knowing that she wasn't giving the entire story.

Attempting to hold onto her countenance, Wendy pursed her lips. "I do not wish to discuss it, sir."

Barely looking affronted, the captain raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't giving you an option, _Ms. _Darling."

'Forever the tyrant,' Wendy thought to herself as she sighed. "I was sent to an asylum, under false pretenses," she continued. "My fiancé'-"

"Fiancé? So our little Red-Handed Jill has become a woman and is to be married," Hook interrupted snidely. "I wonder what your childhood sweetheart would think of this arrangement."

Wendy turned towards the captain, hurt coloring her blue eyes. "I don't want to get married!" she cried. "But it's not as if I have a choice. Ever since mother and father died…" Wendy's voiced trailed off after her last statement. "Anyway it is no concern of mine what Peter thinks."

Bending her head down, Wendy focused on a nonexistent spot on the immaculate velvet cloak unaware at the strange look the captain was giving her. "You were right; growing up is barbarous business. I have an aunt telling me that because I'm a girl I must marry to be taken care of despite that fact that Gavin Benett is a cruel man.

"He lied to my aunt and had me committed to an asylum merely because of my stories, and then told the nurses to keep my corset laced tightly because, and I quote, 'he didn't want a cow for a wife' when he returned for me. And can you believe he hates children?" Wendy continued, looking back up at Hook who gave her a plaintive look. "Sorry," she hastily amended. "But I'm speaking of all children in general, not the little miscreants that have been tormenting you since the beginning of time. Although it was you that tried to drown my little brothers and made me walk the plank. What had we done to you to make you hate us so?" Wendy then asked pointedly, making the usually bold man feel a bit self-conscious.

However instead of apologizing, Hook look rather annoyed as he pushed himself up from the bed. "I'm sure it's just a small thing to you," he began. "But Pan and his lot have attacked my ship and tried to kill me more times that I care to recount. How was I to know that you and your brothers were no different?"

Looking at the captain's handless right arm, it was Wendy's turn to look shame faced. "I guess I hadn't thought about it that way," she admitted. Her eyes suddenly widened as she contemplated her next thought. "Last time I saw you, you were-"

"Being swallowed alive by that wretched crocodile? Yes, something I will never forget no thanks to you and Pan. I sliced my way out of that beast from stem to stern and it is no more. I made sure of that. Pity I had my men dispose of it, the skin would have made a wonderful pair of shoes."

"You keep talking as if this is my fault!" Wendy all but shouted, growing annoyed by the minute. "I was just a little girl and had no idea about this feud between you and Peter until we came here!"

"Is that so?" Hook continued sounding disinterested.

"Yes it is so! We were in Neverland all of five minutes when you shot us out of the sky with your cannon."

"Well you foolish girl, perhaps you should choose your friends more wisely," the captain replied, turning his bare back to Wendy as he fiddled with something on his desk.

"Captain Hook, thank you for your hospitality and for tending to me last night," Wendy then stated in a polite yet distant tone. "But it is evident that I am not welcome here and I will no longer sully your ship with my presence."

At her words Hook turned around and leaned against his desk, looking most bemused. "Do whatever you wish my beauty; it is of no concern to me. But let me just point out that my cloak is to remain behind; it is my favorite."

Two red spots appeared on Wendy's cheeks when she remembered that she was still naked as the day she was born beneath the velvet. And she was certain that Hook had no spare dresses lying around his ship.

Seeing Wendy's hesitation, Hook practically growled with irritation as he stalked across the room. Opening a large wooden bureau he rummaged through it with his good hair for a moment. Finally coming across what he was looking for, he rushed back over to the bed with some fabric in his hand. Tossing an old but still fine light green silk shirt and a forgotten pair of brown breeches at Wendy, he looked at the girl with what appeared to be contempt.

"Apparently your childish mind still wishes me to play the proverbial villain," he began.

"Fine talk for the man that admitted he wants to use me as a tool in capturing Peter mere moments after I woke up!" Wendy spat back.

Captain Hook's eyes narrowed at the young woman as he walked away from her. "Get dressed and get out. I don't care where you go," he said before stalking out the cabin.

Fighting the urge to yell something nasty at the retreating figure, Wendy made sure that was no longer able to hear footsteps before getting out of the bed. Wincing as she felt her sore muscles ache in protest at the movement, she removed the cloak from her body and tossed it onto the bed and was naked save for the strips of cloth on her arms and legs. She then slipped the too long silk shirt over her head. The green silk hung just above knees yet she still felt too exposed so she then slipped on the breeches. The cuffs were a tad too long and she rolled them up at the bottom yet the breeches were still loose around her waist. Searching the cabin, Wendy came across a bit of rope and carefully tied it around her torso trying to avoid the bruising on her ribcage that the corset left behind. She had no shoes and resigned to going barefoot.

Holding her head high, Wendy walked out of the captain's room willing herself to ignore him if she saw him outside. However she deduced that he was positively incensed at her thus was nowhere to be found. Wendy then found herself on deck, mentally plotting her way off the ship when she heard a jolly voice greet her.

"Miss Wendy!" Mr. Smee said as he walked towards the young woman. "Cap'n said that I was to take ya ashore. Feelin' better now?"

"Yes, thank you," she uttered realizing that Smee must have been around to witness her less than conventional arrival.

After the grandfatherly man rowed her to land and bid her goodbye, Wendy took in the sights of the jungle. She'd been so desperate to return to the safety of her childhood home, yet was surprised when she found that her exuberance was lacking. Feeling her stomach growling, Wendy realized that she hadn't eaten since a fortnight and was surprised that she remembered which trees to pick fruit from. After devouring the remnants of some wild berries she happened upon the little house that the Lost Boys had built for her when she first visited.

Looking around she realized that she wasn't far from the hidden tree dwelling where Peter and the Lost Boys lived. Walking over to the familiar tree, Wendy remembered the branch that would gain her entry. After tugging down on it, the entrance sprang open. Feeling the tiniest bit awkward as she ducked beneath the low carved door in the large tree trunk, Wendy felt around for the slide and tumbled forth into the underground lair.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Of course I don't own any of the characters or the story. Yes I kept the same Lost Boys because eh, I'm lazy like that. So let's pretend that they stayed in Neverland. And thanks to Psyko-chan for her wonderful reviews! Don't worry dear, Wendy still likes Peter it's just that the novelty has worn off._

* * *

><p>"Who goes there!" came two small voices, the unmistakable sensation of the tip of a sword pressing into her back.<p>

Wendy spun around and saw the impish twins standing behind her with their wooden swords withdrawn. "Mother, is that you?" they suddenly cried, dropping their weapons and throwing their arms around her waist. "Why are you so tall?"

The rest of the boys heard the commotion and everyone tumbled out, curious to see who their visitor was. Wendy looked around and saw Nibs, Tootles and the rest of the boys, relieved yet sad to see that they were exactly the same as before. The boys crowded around Wendy, pushing one another out of the way hugging her with grubby little fingers.

"Wendy?" echoed a familiar and surprised sounding voice.

"Hi Peter," Wendy answered softly, looking down at the scruffy golden boy. Like the Lost Boys, Peter Pan hadn't changed either. Although this time Wendy noticed how small and childish he looked, his fingers and toes covered in dirt and what looked like berry stains.

"You're grown up," he stated rather accusingly.

"Just a little," Wendy replied smiling at her childhood friend. "You never came back for me for spring cleaning," she told him.

"I guess I forgot," he said shrugging his shoulders. A mischievous grin suddenly replaced the sulky look on his face. "Well now that you're here, you should know that the children have been absolutely horrid! You should punish them," he continued falling right into their game as if eight years had never passed since they last played.

Wendy found herself a bit surprised; she'd returned for all of two minutes and he hadn't even asked her how she was doing, or offered any feasible excuse as to why he never came back to visit. Pushing her errant thoughts away, Wendy decided to play along. The rest of the Lost Boys looked deliriously happy, awaiting their "punishment" from "Mother".

For the few hours Wendy played with Peter and the children, chasing each other about until the tree house was filled with gleeful screams and laughter. It felt a little strange to be running about as if she was twelve years old again but the Lost Boys seemed to be enjoying themselves immensely and she didn't want to ruin their fun.

Finally Wendy began to tire out and she begged for a few minutes to sit down. The Lost Boys left her and Peter inside of the house while they ran into the jungle gallivanting about. "C'mon Wendy, you can't be tired!" Peter chortled, somersaulting in the air.

"Peter!" Wendy cried, rubbing at her now slightly throbbing temple. "Can you sit still for just a moment?"

His face frowning, Peter levitated a few inches off the ground in front of this new grown up Wendy. "You used to be more fun," he said bluntly. "How'd you get back here anyway?" he continued oblivious to her discomfort.

"I don't know…a fairy? I guess I wished myself back here and she came to help me."

"What's that on your leg?" Peter asked, his attention span obviously that of a gnat.

Wendy looked down at her ankle which still bore the strips of fabric covering her wounds. "I fell into the water and the mermaids sank their claws into my skin."

"Ha! You're funny Wendy," Peter interrupted, seemingly oblivious to what Wendy told him about the mermaids. "Speaking of fairies, Tinker Bell! Oh Tink, come say hello to Wendy!" Peter suddenly shouted quite close to Wendy's ear, causing her to flinch slightly.

A four inch glowing creature flitted out from somewhere in the tree house and fluttered next to Peter's head. "Say hi Tink!" Peter repeated cheerfully.

"Hi Tinkerbell," Wendy greeted politely, only to have the wayward fairy rudely stick her tongue out at her and fly away. "I guess she still doesn't like me."

"Aw, you know how she gets," Peter replied impassively. "Hey! Let's go outside!"

Heaving a sigh as the non-ending ball of energy floated back to the ground, Wendy tried to keep up with Peter as he made a mad dash for the door. The Lost Boys were outside running around and whooping cheerfully when Tootles ran over to Wendy and asked her to tell him a story.

"How about I tell everyone a story?" she asked, grateful for the opportunity to have everyone sitting down and quiet if just for a moment.

"Yes!" Peter cried happily, settling down cross legged on the forest ground next to the rest of the group.

Wendy primly sat on an oversized gnarled tree branch that had rooted itself into the ground. For the next thirty minutes they boys sat and listened quietly to the tales of Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty and Rapunzel. After growing tired of sitting still, the boys grew fidgety and began shoving each other until Peter once again in that wonderfully piercing voice of his, yelled that he wanted to play a new game.

Wendy found herself secretly wishing that she'd stayed in the peacefully quiet cabin of Captain Hook, even if his disposition turned sweet and sour at the slightest whim. Her thoughts were interrupted when Peter yelled that he needed fairy dust and began repeatedly yelling Tinker Bell's name throughout the jungle.

"Tink!" Peter yelled when his fairy finally appeared. "Go sprinkle fairy dust on the boys, we're going to play hide and seek in the treetops. Don't forget Wendy too!" he replied dashing off and disappearing between the bushes.

"Peter!-"Wendy began to protest right as he ran off. Tink flew up a few inches away from Wendy's face and motioned that she'd be back in a few minutes. Nodding warily, Wendy remained on her tree branch grateful for the few moments of silence. The sun was beginning to set and she thought it getting too dark to play hide and seek, especially in the tops of the enormous trees but she knew that was the exact reason that Peter wanted to play.

Desperate for a proper meal and a bath, Wendy realized that the fairy had returned and was floating in front of her, smiling sweetly. She watched as Tinker Bell cupped her hand and blew something, and the next thing Wendy knew she was rendered blind, screaming and tearing at her face as her eyes burned fiercely.

Tinker Bell believed her little prank to be hysterical, and flew away back to her little tree giggling. Wendy remained alone on the now darkening forest ground, weeping and clutching at her face. She attempted to open her eyes and despite the fire in them, realized that her sight had completely abandoned her. Wendy knew that she shouldn't be surprised; Tinker Bell did have her shot down on her first visit to Neverland. Purposely trying to rend her blind paled in comparison to attempted murder.

Peter was snickering and resting on his back with his hands behind his head in the tree tops waiting for Wendy to come find him when he heard the horrible screams resonating in the jungle. Careening down from the tree, he flew over to the sound where he found Wendy; the skin around her eyes looking red and angry and she cried and furiously rubbed at them.

"What happened?" he asked innocently.

"Your evil fairy did this!" she sobbed, still unable to see. "I thought you told her to give us fairy dust! Fairy dust doesn't make you blind!"

Bending forward to Wendy's face, Peter instantly recognized the red powdery residue that coated her features. "Aw Wendy, you're not blind, well not forever. She was probably just playing with you; it's just seeds from the Lorer flower. It stings your eyes and you can't see for awhile but you'll be fine."

"Peter this is not funny!" Wendy all but screamed. "I can't see and my eyes burn like the ring of Hades! Whatever would possess someone to play such a cruel joke?"

Peter levitated midway in the air, watching as Wendy curled up on the ground with buried her head between her knees, as if desperately trying to extinguish the fire in them. "How do I make it stop?" she asked.

"I don't know. There's some other flower or another that helps but I can't remember which one right now."

"This is wonderful," Wendy swore, practically digging her fingers into the sockets as the fiery burn refused to recede. "I'm here for one day and already I've been attacked and nearly drowned by mermaids and of all the people to save my life its Captain Hook. I willingly come to visit you and get attacked by your friend and you're terribly casual about her blinding me!"

"The codfish!" Peter yelled only hearing his enemy's name. Withdrawing his dagger he waved it about in front of himself. "I'll kill him!"

"Oh will you desist!" Wendy cried. "At least he was gentleman enough to help me in my time of need! Here it is my eyes are melting into my skull and I mention Hook's name and all you can think about is killing him?" Wendy's hands clutched onto her head as she shook it furiously. "I can see you're not even making the slightest attempt to find out what this flower is to ease my suffering."

"I just thought you said that you couldn't see?"

Wendy swore which sounded odd in her trill, ladylike voice. "Leave me alone Peter! Just leave me alone!" she then shouted.

"Fine!" Peter huffed as he flew away from his grown up former friend.

Wendy moaned and cried in pain, desperate for someone, anyone to come find her. Feeling the cool wind blowing against her bare arms she sensed it had grown darker and realized that the chances of someone happening across her was slim. And if one of the children did return, they were just as useless and would be unable to help her.

* * *

><p>Back at her tree, Tink sat perched on the edge of a knothole in her tree and was gleefully telling another fairy what she had done when Maila overheard the story. After soundly berating the mischievous blonde, Maila flew out of the tree and made haste towards the Jolly Roger.<p>

Maila hadn't seen Wendy since helping her fly back to Neverland the night before, yet when she saw Mr. Smee and the rest of Captain Hook's crew help her out of the water, she'd stayed hidden in the dark. She knew of their evil tendencies yet was thoroughly surprised when she saw the pirate captain tending to the girl, almost making him appear caring. It seemed that Wendy was in capable hands so she'd hastily flown away, promising to return to the girl at another day.

Hook sat at his desk, wearing of one of his ornate black with gold threading ensembles. Poring over charts by candlelight, his ringed left hand picked up a goblet of Muscat when he noticed a dark haired fairy whiz past his nose. He was about to say those words that every fairy in Neverland lived in fear of when she flew at his lips rendering him speechless.

Maila knew that she had mere seconds to explain herself and thankfully Hook seemed more reasonable, most likely due to the three goblets of wine that he'd consumed. "So you're the fairy that brought this annoying girl back here to torment me?" he stated after hearing her brief story.

Despite Maila being four inches tall the annoyance that crossed her features was crystal clear. "And why should I help that ungrateful girl?" Incomprehensively yelling at the pirate captain, Maila flew at his face until he angrily shoved his chair back from his desk and stood up. "Alright!" he growled, shoving his arms into his outfit's matching jacket. "You miniature tyrant, let me get the others and you will lead me to Ms. Darling."

Buzzing angrily yet appeased, Maila sat down cross-legged on Hook's desk as she watched him stalk out of the cabin slamming the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

Wendy was still huddled at the base of the tree when the air around her grew tense. "Stop rubbing your eyes you stupid girl," came the familiar silky voice right next to her head as a hand pulled her fingers down from her eyes.

Wendy nearly jumped out of her skin with fright. Hook had treaded lightly and made not a sound until he was bending a hairsbreadth away from her. "I am not stupid!" she retorted, nearly forgetting about her pain yet finding it hard to keep her hands away from her face.

"I said stop!" Hook all but shouted, gripped both of Wendy's hands. "The more you rub the worse it burns. You'll be soon wishing for a quick death if you keep at it."

Wendy obediently heeded his words, briefly wondering how he knew where to find her. To her horror she realized that she felt immense relief when she'd first heard that grumble of a voice in her ear, yet she would sooner die than to admit that she was happy to cross paths with Captain Hook again.

"Can you walk?" he asked, gripping Wendy's wrist with his good hand.

"I think so," she replied sniffling as the captain pulled her to her feet. "My entire skull is ablaze."

She felt Hook's hand leave hers and then heard the sound of fabric ripping. She flinched slightly as she felt material come up across her eyes. "I'm afraid you'll have to tie the knot," he said holding the strip of black silky cloth that he ripped from the bottom of his shirt in place.

After Wendy secured the knot in the fabric at the back of her head, Hook guided her arm through his and slowly walked towards the men standing a few feet away. "Did you really need to bring that?" she asked, feeling her hip brush against the sword hanging from the sash around his waist.

"Ms. Darling, how else would you expect me to defend your honor? By throwing sticks? I have my pistol also. Should Pan or those nasty boys come attacking I must be ready at all costs."

Wendy was silent as she mused over his answer. She was more focused on trying not to trip as it was a disconcerting feeling walking barefoot and blind on the uneven jungle ground, even with Hook's arm steadying her. However after she stumbled over the mossy grounds a third time the pirate captain lost patience and scooped her body up into his arms, walking in long strides towards the awaiting palanquin.

It was the most peculiar sensation; being totally blind yet Wendy knew her head was close to Hook's neck as she could feel the heat from the blood pulsating beneath the thin skin, his now familiar scent of cigars and cologne tickling her nose. Catching a whiff of what smelled like alcohol, Wendy surmised that the captain had been indulging before coming for her.

Once they were inside of the palanquin, the men lifted it into the air and Wendy not realizing where she was lurched at the sensation of being jostled, causing her to instinctively fasten her arms around the captain's neck. "If you wished to be close to me all you needed do was ask," he teased huskily as his arm tightened around Wendy's waist.

"Thank you for coming for me," Wendy said quietly, feeling her cheeks flaming as she tried to ignore his flirtatious statement.

"I was told Pan just left you screaming and alone in the jungle," Hook stated sounding impartial.

"He said Tink blew lore, lire-"

"Lorer flower," Hook interrupted. "Nasty stuff, great for a sneak attack on your enemies. Bad form to throw it in the eyes of an unsuspecting young woman."

"Well I asked him how to make the burning stop and he said he didn't remember."

"Useless boy," Hook spat. "Him and that vile little fairy of his. Although you should thank another fairy for telling me where you were; rather annoying she is but she doesn't care for Peter Pan and his ragtag. By all counts she's alright in my book for now."

"Did she have dark hair?" Wendy asked, her curiosity peaking.

"Yes, dark hair and a very demanding persona."

Wendy laughed weakly. "That sounds like the fairy that helped me return to Neverland."

"I told her she could come visit you if she wished; I promised not to say-"

"Don't say it!" Wendy cried becoming slightly agitated.

"Easy child!" Hook grumbled repositioning her body on his knee. "I wasn't going to actually say it, but I did tell her that I wouldn't. It was conveyed that you were unable to understand her when she speaks, but her name is Maila."

"Maila. That's pretty," Wendy said thoughtfully. "Captain, how is it that you're able to understand fairies?" she added as an afterthought.

"There are many more facets to me than just pillaging and plundering, Ms. Darling."

Having the grace to flush gently, Wendy swallowed hard. "I-I wasn't trying to imply that-"

"Fae is one of the many languages I understand. Being stuck on this blasted island entails that you have an open mind."

Quietly pondering what other mysteries existed that made up Captain James Hook, Wendy realized that she was still sitting on his lap with both of his arms securely wound around her body. Feeling his heavy curls like warm silk against her neck, Wendy grew slightly uncomfortable with being so intimately close to a man much less one that was clearly dangerous, and her entire posture stiffened.

Hook noticed the slight change from the woman in his arms and was about to ask her about it when the entire palanquin suddenly dipped sharply, causing Wendy's head to snap back and Hook to let out a crude word as his hand went for his pistol.

"What in the blazes is happening?" he yelled out to the men.

"It's Pan Sir!" one of them yelled, sounding obviously fearful.

The captain yelled for the men to stop where they were, and down went the palanquin to the jungle grounds with a thump. Wendy's heart began to beat like a wild animal trapped in a cage, and she jumped when she heard the unmistakable sound of metal against metal as Hook cocked his pistol. "Wait here, do not move from this spot," he told her, venom coloring his voice as he set her down from his lap, his velvet coat brushing against her thigh as he made a hasty exit.

Too shaken up to even utter a word, Wendy merely nodded. She knew it would have been foolish to attempt to leave the palanquin as her sight had still not returned. Wendy shuddered when she heard the yells issued between Captain Hook's crew and Peter Pan and the Lost Boys going hand to hand in combat.

Wendy bit down on her hand when gunfire suddenly rang in the air. Trying desperately not to scream, a small squeak managed to escape from between her lips.

"Hello, Mother," a childish voice trilled. "I'm here to rescue you!"

"Peter," Wendy began, moving backwards when she felt his scrawny arms encircle her waist.

"Don't worry about the old codfish, the Lost Boys have him distracted."

Wendy struggled to slip from his grasp, but for a twelve year old boy he was stronger than she realized. "Hook didn't kidnap me Peter, I don't need rescuing."

"You don't need to lie for him! Why else would he have you blind-folded and hidden?" Peter quipped, still attempting to pull Wendy out of the palanquin.

"As usual he was trying to help!" Wendy shouted, writhing away from Peter's rough embrace. "It was your fairy that did this to me! And you didn't even try-Peter put me down!"

By now Peter had managed to yank Wendy completely from the velvet draped fixture and had his arms wrapped tightly around her middle and already began floating midair. Thrashing and flailing her limbs about much to Peter's consternation, another gunshot pierced the air this time in closer proximity to the two.

"I do believe the lady asked you to let go of her," Hook's deadly voice came.

"She's just saying that because she's scared of you!" Peter countered, floating up higher causing Wendy to flinch at the sudden movement.

"I am not scared of him Peter!" Wendy gasped, feeling his small fingers digging into her aching middle. "Now put me down!"

Peter looked down at the blindfolded red faced girl still writhing in his arms trying to get free. "But I thought you came back for me," he continued sounding completely nonplussed. "Don't you want to stay with us? Think of the fun we'll have!"

"No Peter, I don't want to go with you, I'm going with Captain Hook so PUT ME DOWN!" With that she flailed her limbs again this time successfully wrenching free from Peter's arms, yet forgot that he was hovering midair. Screaming when she felt her body free falling, she fell less than a foot from the air and landed flush on her tailbone.

All the while Hook had his pistol aimed directly at Peter's head, holding the firearm steadily as he made his way over to Wendy who lay half sprawled on the ground wincing in pain. "That is no way to treat a lass, especially one you consider your mother," the captain drawled as he helped Wendy off the ground without taking his eyes off the hovering golden messy haired boy. "It seems whenever Wendy is in your presence she always manages to fall in harm's way. Now why do you suppose that is?"

Peter stood agog as he watched the pirate captain hovering protectively over the young woman that was clinging to his side. "I will not let you have her!" he hissed, flying towards Hook.

Hook's body barely moved as he cocked his pistol again, still aiming at Peter's head making him stop short. "Foolish boy, she is not yours to keep. Take another step I will kill you, make no bones about that."

"Wendy! Are you really going to go with him?"

"Yes Peter," she answered quietly, desperately wishing that she was able to see what was going on. "You're naught but a child and I've grown up. It's over Peter; it was over a long time ago."

Hook watched the entire exchange between the two, still not letting his guard down. "You've got your answer boy, now be gone before I do away with you."

"This isn't over Hook!" Peter cried vengefully.

"Go Peter! Leave us in peace, please!" Wendy cried, her fingers clinging onto the silky ruffles on Hook's shirt.

Huffing in childish annoyance, Peter finally flew away in search of collecting his group of juvenile misfits.

"That damned boy had his ragtag distract my men and sent them on a wild goose chase most likely so he could rescue you, or so he thought," Hook said as he led Wendy back to the palanquin. "Are you hurt?"

"No more than usual," she answered between gritted teeth as the space below her back throbbed painfully. "Well I guess I should add no more than what is expected from being near Peter as of late."

"I agree," Hook answered genially as he helped Wendy situate herself back on his lap once they were inside of the palanquin. "So far you've been drowned by mermaids, blinded by Pan's fairy and then he himself nearly breaks your back."

"Not to mention those little fingers of his digging into my middle. He pressed on each and every spot where that corset cut into my skin," Wendy added with a wince. It just then dawned on her that although Hook had a gruff disposition, whenever he'd touch her he managed to not maim her or exacerbate her injuries any further.

* * *

><p>The journey back to the ship was a short one. It took Wendy some time to blindly climb out of the dinghy up to rope ladder onto the boat deck, but she noted with silent observation that Hook stayed right behind her and countered her every move. Mr. Smee had immediately begun fussing over the girl like a mother hen when he saw the blindfold across her still reddened face.<p>

The captain explained what transpired within the past few hours and to Wendy's dismay she heard the bosun whisper that there was no antidote for her malady.

"Do you mean I'm stuck like this forever?" she cried, panicking.

"No child, just for a few days until it wears off," Hook replied calmly.

"But Peter said there was another flower that would help!"

"The boy's wits must be addled, for the Lorer flower is one of his wicked creations. He purposely created it with no cure in mind to punish his enemies."

Fighting back the urge to cry in front of the group of men that were now warily standing behind her, Wendy took a deep breath. "How long do you think I'll be like this?" she asked.

"As long as you keep the cloth around your head, one or two days at the most. The trick is to not let light hit your eyes; it lengthens the side effects of blindness," the captain answered.

"Are ye hungry miss?" she suddenly heard Smee ask, momentarily distracting her.

"I am a bit," she admitted trying to downplay her answer. The truth was Wendy felt famished from only eating a few handfuls of berries and then dashing about with the boys that seemed to have an endless supply of energy.

After Hook yelled threats to the crew who were idling around, trying to be inconspicuous but obviously eyeing the disheveled yet attractive young woman before them, he held onto Wendy's upper arm and began leading her up the wooden steps to the upper deck. Feeling cold air suddenly swirl about her bare feet and ankles, Wendy shivered slightly.

"Pan must be in a downright foul mood," Hook noted as the air surrounding the ship grew wintry.

"I forgot the weather is contingent upon his aura," Wendy replied, shivering in the thin silk shirt and breeches.

Unaware that she was now being led through a doorway, the air grew less biting. After Hook led her to a chair she heard him rustling about and moments later felt the welcoming warmth of a fire burning in the hearth.

"Drink this," she suddenly heard Hook command as what felt like a goblet brushed against her lips. Again Wendy hadn't heard him approach her and jumped in fright. "Are you afraid of me, little Wendy?"

Taking the offered goblet, Wendy gently shook her head. "No sir, it's just that your stealthy movements always catch me by surprise," she answered honestly.

Hook paused for a moment, unaware of how to feel about Wendy not being adverse towards his usually dark propensity. He momentarily turned his back and began taking off his heavy jacket when he heard Wendy sputter in shock.

"What did you give me?" she asked, coughing after having apparently taken a sip from her goblet.

Hook chuckled lightly, seeing her innocent face turned up in distaste. "I'll have you know that is one of the finest rums money can buy. Have some more; you'll soon forget about being cold."

Watching as the girl then primly pinched her nose with one hand and held the goblet back up to her mouth with the other; Wendy took what appeared to be a large swallow. Grimacing again she then held out the goblet. "Thank you, but I can drink no more," she replied coughing. Feeling the empty cup being removed from her hand, Wendy delicately sat back in her chair feeling the heat beginning to ebb in her chest.

It wasn't long after that Wendy realized that her body felt more languid, her face growing slightly numb. Hook watched in awe as the blind-folded girl sat curled up in his large red velvet and gold armchair, gently touching her lips and then cheek with her forefinger. Becoming lost in her subtle gestures, Smee suddenly burst into the room bearing a large platter of steaming food, breaking the captain out of his reverie.

Wendy heard the jubilant man enter the cabin and slowly twisted round in her seat. Her senses dulled more than she realized, Wendy's hand fell as if boneless into her lap. Both Mr. Smee and Hook stopped what they were doing to look at her.

"Cap'n, is the lass okay?" the bosun asked concernedly. "Is that some nasty effect from the flower?"

"No Smee," the captain replied as he waved him onto setting the food on the table across the room. "It's merely effects of the rum I gave her."

Wendy seemed unaware to the men's conversation and now appeared to be falling asleep, her entire body slumped against one side of the chair.

"Hell Cap'n, how much did you give her?" Smee hissed underneath his breath. "She's no bigger'n my foot."

"Blast Smee!" Hook swore. "I didn't give her that much, I don't want her to pass out. I only gave her a swallow to warm her bones, which she threw back as if she was old hat to drinking."

With both gray eyebrows raised over his bifocals, Mr. Smee watched as the captain walked over to the half lucid girl. "Up girl, you need to eat," he said tugging on her arm.

"No…I wish to sleep," Wendy murmured her head half buried into her shoulder.

Sighing heavily, the captain moved to lift Wendy out of her seat when he realized he still had the deadly appendage still strapped to his right arm. Before he could shout across the room, Mr. Smee who'd been watching the entire thing hurried over. "C'mon Miss Wendy, its dinnertime," he said, placing both hands underneath slight girl's armpits and pulling her to her feet.

"Dinner?" Wendy groggily answered, her ears perking up at the sound of food. "That's right; I haven't eaten since…I can't remember." Leaning heavily onto the bosun as he slowly led her over to the dining table, she allowed him to help her into a chair. "All I'd eaten was a handful berries but that was hours ago," she continued unaware that she was rambling. "Where's the captain?" Wendy then queried, unaware that her question came out in a loud whisper.

"He's still here, Miss Wendy," Smee answered politely, swinging his head around to look at the captain whom was leaning against Wendy's abandoned chair, watching the conversation between her and the bosun.

"Okay," she answered, sounding appeased. Wendy then brought her hands up to her eyes and attempted to remove the dark silken fabric.

"No child," she suddenly heard Hook tell her as he gently pried her hands away from her face.

"But how else will I eat?" she cried plaintively. "I need my eyes to see the fork and knife."

"You have two perfectly fine hands that you can use," Hook told her. "Besides remember I told you, no light must touch your eyes for now. Unless you want to stay blind-folded for the rest of the week."

Sighing resignedly, Wendy heard something being moved in front of her. A chubbier, calloused hand then closed over hers and placed it upon something warm and moist. "Here ya are Miss Wendy, this is your meat, and these are your potatoes," she heard Mr. Smee say, pronouncing potatoes as 'p'tatas' as he led her to touch each dish.

Nodding apprehensively, Wendy heard a chair being scraped upon the floor and realized that the captain must have also sat down to eat. As a result of her proper upbringing she found it hard to use her hands to eat, but Wendy was ravenous and the scent of the food had begun to make her mouth water.

"There's no need to stand on formality," she heard Hook quietly say across from her. "Go on and eat, there's no one here that will rap you on your knuckles with a ruler for using your fingers."

Nervously biting her lip, Wendy slowly brought what felt like a roasted chicken leg to her plate. Successfully picking the tender meat apart, she nearly swooned as she placed a small piece inside of her mouth. After chewing and swallowing gratefully, Wendy attempted to break off more bite sized portions. Between the rum slightly dulling her senses and not being able to see what she was doing, eating proved to be more difficult than she realized.

She was able to get all of three more pieces of chicken in her mouth, as her hands clumsily knocked into other things on the table whenever she missed her plate. Finally managing to knock what sounded like a dish to the floor, it shattered with a loud clang causing Wendy to cry out in anguish.

"I can't do this!" she yelled, tears of frustration spilling from her eyes and soaking through the blindfold. Uncaring if she looked like a spoilt child throwing a tantrum, she banged both fists down on the table and fought the urge to burst into all out sobs. "What have I done to deserve this?" Wendy asked to no one in particular, her chest heaving slightly.

"What did any of us do to warrant Pan's wrath?" she heard Hook quietly ask her. He had gotten up from his seat at the opposite end of the table when he noticed Wendy's meltdown. "But we must make the best of the lot handed to us."

Shame washing over her, Wendy realized that although her blindness was only temporary, Hook would always have one hand for the rest of his life. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking…" she trailed off feeling her cheeks flaming.

"It's quite alright, my dear."

Without flinching this time, Wendy felt the captain bring up a soft cloth to her damp face as he wiped away the tears that managed to escape the blindfold and make their way down her cheeks. Suddenly hearing utensils being scraped against a plate, she felt something at her lips. "Open," the captain told her, using a fork to place a large portion of food inside of her mouth.

Gratefully taking the offered food, Wendy's tears finally stopped as Captain Hook hand fed her the rest of her dinner. When she'd had enough, he dabbed at her lips and hands with a cloth wiping away the remnants of her meal. Quietly thanking the captain, Wendy didn't realized that he'd already walked away from her until she heard the chair being moved again at the opposite end of the table, and she presumed that he now wished to finish his own meal.

Wendy sat in silence, still reeling over the fact that the ruthless, villainous Captain James Hook had just fed her as if she was a helpless infant. Could it be that he wasn't as black hearted as Peter had made him out to be? Wendy did have to admit to herself; once upon a time it was Peter who called himself her friend that had selfishly tried to make her forget her parents and childhood home.

And it was Captain Hook who'd, once again, helped her when she needed it most.

"You're very quiet over there, what are you thinking about?" she heard Hook ask her, breaking her train of thought.

"Nothing of great importance," Wendy fibbed, feeling her cheeks growing pink again.

"You are a terrible liar, Ms. Darling," the captain pointed out bluntly, though none too harshly.

Ducking her head, Wendy bit down on her bottom lip and grew silent again. 'What I would give to have a hot bath,' she thought mournfully.

"I would be more than happy to succor," Hook replied, most likely with a grin.

Wendy gasped sharply, realizing that she must have spoken aloud her wishes. Stammering, Wendy desperately wished that she could take back her words. As it were, Mr. Smee walked back into the captain's cabin at that moment to remove the finished platters of food from the table.

"When you're finished with that, have hot water sent to my room," Hook told the bosun as he leaned back in his chair and propped both legs upon the now clear table.

"Do you need help Cap'n?" Mr. Smee asked, pausing with his arms full of dirty dishes.

"Not for me, for Ms. Darling," he continued with his right arm before him as he contemplated the tip of his hook.

Smee looked with confusion etched all over his face, from the captain who was idly sitting sideways in his chair to Wendy at the opposite end of the table whom looked mildly uncomfortable at the conversation. "Err Cap'n, I don't think-"the elderly man began only to be interrupted by Hook whom didn't bother looking up to speak.

"Mr. Smee, if I want your opinion I'll give it to you. Now - the water if you please."

Nodding emphatically, the bosun disappeared from the room.

"Would you like more rum, my dear?" Hook called across the table to Wendy whom hadn't uttered a peep within the past ten minutes. .

Still unable to feel her face, Wendy shook her head. "No thank you," she answered delicately.

Chuckling to himself, the captain looked up as he heard an insistent rapping at the door. After bidding them to enter, two of his crewmen lugged in bucket after bucket of hot water depositing it into an ornate claw foot tub that was tucked away in the corner of the cabin behind a silk screen. Wendy heard heavy footsteps going back and forth a few times, and wondered where in the room they were depositing the water.

Finally when the footsteps ceased, she heard the chair opposite from her being moved. Waiting expectantly, Wendy felt the captain touch her wrist. Standing up from the chair he led her across the room and stopped at a place that felt warmer than elsewhere.

Pulling her to stoop down low, Hook put his hand on Wendy's and let her feel where the tub was, along where the soap, towel and a clean garment lay next to it. After making Wendy feel where everything was on her own a second time, he then pulled her upright. "You know, my offer still stands," he murmured in her ear obviously enjoying her discomfort.

"Ever the rogue you are," Wendy flushed, unconsciously wrapped both arms around her torso. "Well…thank you sir. I think I'll be able to manage," she politely said, hinting that she wanted him to give her privacy.

"Are you sure?"

Just like a girl, Wendy stamped her bare foot down in annoyance. Conceding, Hook made motion to exit his cabin as Wendy began to undress. He nearly had the door completely shut when he heard Wendy huffing in annoyance, seemingly having trouble with something.

"Ms. Darling, may I be of any assistance?" he called through the slight open door.

Sighing, Wendy told him yes. "I…I tied the rope too tightly," she said.

Curious as to what the young woman was speaking of, Hook walked over to Wendy whom was hastily fumbling with something around her waist. "You know, a belt would have been more suitable," he commented examining the messy knot.

"Well you didn't offer one, so I didn't ask!" she snapped. Blushing when she felt his large hand lift the shirt out of the way and graze her bare stomach, Wendy jumped when she felt the captain use his hook to cut through the rope like a hot knife through butter, and she had to hurriedly grasp onto the breeches to keep them from falling completely down.

"Enjoy your bath Ms. Darling," Hook then whispered in her ear, making his footsteps obviously louder as he walked back to the door.

"Do you promise to stay outside until I call you back in?" she asked worriedly.

"You know, it isn't as if I've never seen a woman's form before," he leisurely replied. "Although, my innocent flower, there is a screen in front of the tub to preserve your modesty."

Despite not wanting to grow up, Wendy still had propriety when it came to certain matters and stood in place, one hand clutched onto her clothes as even still blind-folded she looked aghast at Hook's bold statement.

Scoffing with one hand on the doorknob, Hook yanked the door back open. "I give you my word," he swore as he made a conspicuous exit.

When Wendy was positively sure that she was alone, she gratefully let the breeches fall down from her body. Sighing with relief as she pulled the soiled shirt over her head, she let it fall to the floor. Only three of the cloth bandages that had been tied around her arms and legs from the night before remained, and Wendy slid them off and down her limbs, unable to pick apart the perfectly tied knots. Bending down, she then cautiously patted around until she felt the smooth, ceramic tub. Easing both legs over the edge Wendy swooned as she slid down in the comfortably hot water that came up to her shoulders.

It felt entirely foreign to bathe in what seemed like the dark, but Wendy was determined on ridding every inch of her body of dirt and perspiration. Using lavender scented soap; she washed her body and hair as best as she could with the blindfold in her way. The heat now dissipating from the tub, Wendy reached down over the edge of the tub and felt around for the towel. Picking it up carefully, she stood up and wrapped it round her body, gingerly stepping out of the water.

Managing not to knock anything over this time, Wendy hastily rid her body and hair of excess moisture. She'd slipped what felt like one of Hook's less ruffled soft cotton shirts over her head, grateful that it afforded her a bit of modesty as it fell to her knee. Managing to find her way back to the armchair, she saw down and waited for Hook to return to his room.

* * *

><p>If anything, the hot bath and crackling fireplace served to only relax Wendy even more until she nearly befell to sleep sitting completely upright. Hook then came knocking at the door, and upon hearing complete silence entered the room. He saw that Wendy had somehow found the chair that he'd first set her in when they returned from the jungle, and curled her body up beneath his shirt and had fallen asleep.<p>

After bidding two lackeys to drain the water from the tub, Hook removed his boots, shirt and vest and tossed the clothing onto a chair. Once he was rid of his harness, he then hoisted the still sleeping Wendy out of her chair and into his bed. After drawing the covers over her body, Hook lay next to the young woman on his bed, unable to sleep.

Some days his right arm caused him much anguish; others he felt not a pinch. Unfortunately tonight was one of those nights that gave him pain. Groaning slightly, he pulled himself up and leaned against the headboard, gripping his wrist with his left hand.

"What's wrong?" he suddenly heard Wendy ask in a quiet voice, her head still pressed against the pillow.

"It's this blasted hand," Hook answered, suddenly wishing that he'd also had some rum before dinner as it usually offered temporary analgesic relief.

Wendy then sat up, leaning over to Hook's side of the bed and felt around for him. "Let me," she said, reaching out for his right arm with gentle fingers. The captain watched, dumbfounded as the girl then slowly brought his maimed wrist up to her lips and pressed a soft kiss on it. "Mother used to do that to us whenever we'd hurt ourselves," she explained sounding like an innocent child.

Hook swallowed hard, sitting in silence as Wendy continued to run her soothing fingertips in gentle circles on his aching skin. "I don't care if Peter believed himself to be justified or not; 'tis a terrible thing to subject a man to," she whispered fiercely. "However are you able to cope?"

"I usually have Smee to help me," he answered, trying to keep remorse from coloring his voice.

"Dressing, shaving…combing your hair?" she pressed.

"Yes. All of it made difficult considering I'm used to using my right hand, although I have become quite adept with using the left."

Wendy grew choked with grief, upset thinking about Hook unable to perform the most mundane of tasks without the help of his elderly bosun. Her hands flew to her face, trying to stop the sobs that already began to erupt from her core.

Hook looked completely taken aback at the young woman that had begun to cry earnestly and suddenly. He briefly wondered if it was the rum bringing forth all of her emotions like a tidal wave, but thinking back remembered that Wendy had always seemed to wear her heart on her sleeve.

Earlier he'd tried convincing himself that there was only one reason he was keeping Wendy; revenge. Simply put he wanted Pan to feel every miserable emotion that he himself had suffered due to the selfish boy's torment. Much like the child that Pan was, he was always used to having his way and would go to any lengths if someone got in his way. Up until seeing Wendy return to Neverland, Peter had completely forgotten about her. Now they both wanted her, although Hook suspected Pan's reason was purely out of juvenile greed, much like a child wanting a toy only because another is playing with it.

Not that his own reasons were entirely altruistic. Hook had tried to grow accustom with being alone; as the only people that stayed near him was due to fear or money. His crew was terrified of his wrath and that kept them bound to the Jolly Roger, and the whores he paid would have told him anything he wanted to hear so long as he kept their purses overflowing.

Wendy, on the other hand, had already pointed out that she wasn't afraid of the captain and thus willingly chosen to come back to the ship with him and was now crying furiously on behalf of the permanent injustice forced upon him. "It's not fair," she choked out, her chest heaving. "It's not-"her voice broke off, unable to finish her sentence.

Feeling his stony façade crumble, Hook pulled the crying girl to rest her head on his bare chest. "There's no need to shed tears for me, my beauty," he reassured running his left hand through Wendy's tangled hair. "What's done is done."

"I'm sorry James; I cannot bear it," she croaked, her words muffled by his now tear dampened skin.

If someone had told Hook that his future held one of Pan's followers- former followers- crying piteously over his injury that was caused by the little miscreant, he would have cheerfully disemboweled them just for uttering the ridiculous notion. Yet here and now, Wendy was inconsolably crying as if she'd just lost her parents and Hook was the one trying to comfort her.

"Do you want to know the true reason I wanted to return?" she asked after her crying had slightly subsided.

"Enlighten me," Hook answered, sounding more abrupt that he meant to.

"It was your eyes; they're blue as forget-me-nots. Up until then I'd never seen eyes as blue as yours, nor had I again after leaving Neverland. They look as if you can see right into someone's soul. I'm sure I sounds stupid but I've seen you in my dreams ever since."

For Hook to have been a callous, unfeeling sort of man ever since he could remember, his chest burned with no fewer than ten emotions at the moment. It was a discomforting sensation, one that he was wholly unused to yet he remained silent after Wendy's forthright confession, his fingers still sliding though her slightly damp curls.

Finally after what felt like an eternity Wendy's body grew slack as she fell into a deep sleep, her arm draped across the captain's bare torso clutching onto him like a small child with a teddy bear. His mind still muddled as Wendy's words echoed in his head, Hook allow her to remain in place as he lowered his body back upon the pillows. The only sound in the room was the now dying crackling fireplace and Wendy's steady breathing; both soothing to Hook as he finally succumbed to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hugs and kisses to Psyko-chan, BigPapiJ9, Knitter15 and Mafsarhet for the WONDERFUL reviews! I hate to ask for them but believe me they are encouraging. Everyone else thank you for the favorites, glad to know that the ramblings and daydreams of my mind are is being enjoyed. As a treat we have a little lemon in here ;)**

* * *

><p>Daylight poured into the cabin the next morning, the rays of sun broken up and falling sporadically across the bed. Wendy felt the warmth on her face but remembered that she still had on the blindfold, although that wasn't the cause for her inner turmoil. Feeling bare, hot skin beneath her cheek and wisps of hair tickling her face Wendy realized that she'd fallen asleep lying upon the chest of James Hook. Her arm was wrapped around his torso, and feeling a slight warm pressure on her back realized that he'd reciprocated the gesture.<p>

Had they really stayed in this position the entire time? Memories of last night flashed through Wendy's mind and immediately she felt embarrassed. She'd always hated crying in front of anyone, especially someone like Hook who scoffed at fickle female sentiment. Yet he'd kept her resting upon him the entire night, and had his arm in a seemingly protective embrace around her body. 'Don't be stupid,' Wendy chided herself. 'He probably just didn't know how to handle a weak, simpering girl.'

Certain that Hooked most likely thought of her as foolish, Wendy wondered what she should do next. Too afraid to look up at the captain as she heard his steady breathing, she gently disentangled herself from his arm and pretending to still be lost to the throes of deep slumber, turned over onto her side.

Snuggling beneath the bedclothes, Wendy was relieved when a few minutes later she felt Hook rousing out of his sleep. The mattress dipped ever so slightly under his weight as he got up from the bed, barely jostling the young woman.

The sound of pattering of bare feet walking across the thick Oriental rug on the floor came forth, and then silence as Hook settled himself at his ornate oak desk. Looking over at Wendy curled up in his bed with her mussed honey brown curls strewn about, the captain contemplated last night.

Wendy Darling had shown a side of herself to him that even she wasn't aware had previously existed. He'd lied to her and then used her to try and capture Pan. Then he'd tried to kill her when she was a mere child of twelve, along with her brothers. And now she'd unflinchingly pressed her soft lips against one thing that he loathed about himself, cried for him although not out of pity, called him by his Christian name and then clung to his side the entire night.

It seemed that the Fates were having a good laugh at the expense of Captain Hook. Why else would an innocent, lovely creature return and willingly choose to stay with a man that was obviously evil that had a blatant disregard for life? Years ago Wendy told Peter that she found Hook to be a man of feeling.

The statement hadn't been wholly untrue; he did feel even if right now he refused to admit to himself that the raw emotion displayed by the young woman had managed to chip away more than a mere sliver of his icy resolve.

Damn her! Wendy always managed to make those around her feel _something_, whether they were willing or not. Peter had thrown a temper tantrum when as a child she'd asked him what he was feeling. Wendy didn't ask Hook one question yet it was obvious what he was feeling: too much.

* * *

><p>Smee knocked on the door and then entered the room, seeing the shirtless and scowling captain sitting at his desk staring distractedly at nothing. "Morning Cap'n," the bosun greeted cheerfully, pretending that he didn't notice the man's agitated state. If Hook was nothing he was always concise and focused; and it must have been a great thing that had him so terribly beguiled.<p>

"What's that?" Hook asked sneering at one of the plates set before him.

"Well I didn't know if the lass could see yet, so I figured this would be easier for her," Mr. Smee explained as they both peered at the miniature cubed pieces of fruit and cheese.

Scoffing and turning his attention away from the bosun who'd left the room moments after, Hook called out to Wendy twice. When she didn't answer, he hissed in slight annoyance and got up from his seat. "Wake up, Ms. Darling," he said gently shaking her shoulder. "Come along child, I don't have all day," Hook countered when Wendy barely stirred.

Feigning a yawn, she pushed the blankets back from her body and shivered at the loss of warmth. Climbing out of the bed, Wendy clutched her arms round her body feeling the cool air in the cabin.

"I'm assuming you'd like breakfast," the captain said conversationally as he picked up what felt like a robe to Wendy and draped it around her shoulders.

"Yes, thank you," she quietly answered with a nod. After being led to the table and guided into a chair, Hook put a piece of bread on the plate with the fruit and cheese specially prepared for Wendy and placed it in front of her.

Wendy was grateful that she was able to eat her breakfast with ease. She was slowly chewing on a piece of melon when Hooked politely asked her if she slept well.

"Perfectly well sir, thank you," she answered quietly after swallowing.

'Give her a little rum in the dark and its James; back to sober in the morning and its sir,' Hook thought to himself. "Do you remember anything about last night?" he then asked, causing Wendy to choke on the piece of bread that she'd just put in her mouth.

Feeling as if Hook was staring directly at her (which he was) while waiting for an answer, Wendy felt her cheeks flame hot. Coughing still, she used the excuse of picking up her teacup and sipped a few times trying to get the bread sticking to her throat to go down.

Silence imminent in the room, Wendy knew that the captain was still waiting for an answer. Carefully placing down her teacup she then wracked her mind for a suitable answer. "I remember the rum burning my tongue and then being unable to eat…and then falling asleep," she'd all but whispered.

"I see," Hook replied, noting the obvious embarrassment coloring Wendy's cheeks. 'You are fooling no one, my little darling,' he thought to himself. Without knowing why, the captain also chose to keep to himself the fact that he knew Wendy was pretending to be asleep that morning. But she'd given herself away when she awoke as her breathing had changed, her body growing tense at the realization that the two were pressed against one another in the manner in which lovers sleep.

"_In vino veritas,_" Hook said casually as he picked up his own teacup, thinking back to the girl's forthright confession.

"Excuse me?" Wendy asked, not hearing what he'd said.

"Oh, 'tis nothing Ms. Darling, I'm just thinking about loud. Although I must insist; no more rum for you."

Bashfully lowering her head, Wendy focused on clearing her plate. The bread was soft and fresh, the cheese complimenting the sweet, ripened fruit. Wendy picked up her teacup again and sipped at the hot liquid appreciatively. Before their meal the captain had politely asked Wendy how she'd taken her tea and had prepared her cup perfectly suited to her tastes.

The rest of their meal passed rather awkwardly, although only one party was able to mask their discomfort. Hook was adept at playing with a poker face, even if it went to naught as Wendy was still unable to see.

Mr. Smee returned to collect the breakfast dishes and seeing Wendy sitting at the table went to greet her whom answered him haphazardly. He noticed the discord between the captain and the young woman tensely sitting across from him but knew better than to say anything. After the bosun left the cabin to take the dishware down to the galley, Hook walked over to Wendy and gently grabbed her by the hand. Without a word he led her to sit back upon the slightly rumpled covers on the bed.

Smee then walked back into the room, presumably to help the captain dress as Wendy heard him ask which outfit he should pull out. Hearing the pirate captain answer that he wanted to wear his green velvet ensemble with gold trimming, a low groan of pain echoed throughout the room.

"Damned harness," Wendy heard Hook swear underneath his breath as the rough leather rubbed against his tender skin.

"'Tis one of those days eh Cap'n?" Smee asked. "Want me to get the salve?"

"No, why bother now, it's already on," Hook answered with a grimace.

Wendy found herself wishing that she could take off her blindfold already, curious to see what the captain was wearing. Hook's sartorially elegant outfits never failed to lend him an air of refinement; even during the times he opened his mouth to imprecate anyone that crossed him.

"Blast Smee!" the captain suddenly roared, causing Wendy to nearly jump out of her skin. Hearing a loud clatter as what sounded like a chair hitting the floor, quiet yet hasty footsteps crossed the room and then a door slammed.

"Mr. Smee?" Wendy quietly asked from her place on the bed, hearing the elderly man sigh.

"Yes Miss Wendy?" he answered, setting a polished hand carved wooden comb down on the captain's desk and walking over to her.

"What happened?"

"The usual, the Cap'n hates getting' 'is hair groomed. He refuses to cut it but it tangles worse than seaweed around coral reef."

Seeing the young woman cover her mouth with a hand trying to stifle a giggle, he continued.

"Once I couldn't get the damn-excuse me miss- comb through them knots, and he pulled 'is pistol out and threatened to blow me head off if I-"

"Why that's terrible!" Wendy cried in shock.

"Don't tell 'im I told ya, but I knew it wasn't loaded," he replied conspiratorially.

"When you two are done gossiping like old biddies, Smee I need you to find something appropriate for Ms. Darling to wear," Hook's terse voice interrupted.

"Ay, Cap'n," Mr. Smee answered as he hurried out of the room.

Falling silent again, Wendy didn't realize the captain had walked towards her until the scent of cigars and cologne tickled her nose. "'Tis a pity that I must leave you alone for a few hours, Ms. Darling," he said. "But as it were a captain's job is never ending. Shame about the blindfold; I have a wonderful collection of books that I'm sure you would find most fascinating."

"I'll be fine," Wendy answered, swallowing nervously.

Waiting for the captain to say something else, she didn't realize that the scent of his cologne had begun to dwindle until she heard the cabin door being closed. Grasping the robe that was still draped about her shoulders, Wendy tugged at it and brought it down to use as a blanket over her legs. Left alone with her confusion, she lay down on what smelled like the captain's pillow and pondered his hasty departure.

Had he overheard the conversation between her and Mr. Smee? Was he angry at her?

One thing Wendy had learned at a young age was that men were prideful creatures. James Hook was as virile and supercilious as they came and Wendy was sure that reason he stalked out of the room had nothing to do with Smee roughly handling his matted hair.

Wendy didn't think any less of the captain as a man because he needed help, although she knew it would be frivolous to point it out. 'The eccentricities of the male species,' she thought turning over onto her stomach. Unable to read or write, Wendy settled with telling herself a story.

Inwardly fighting with herself after a few minutes, she found that she was unable to feign the interest to concoct even a simple tale in her head. The only sound in the room was the gentle rocking of the ship. The pillows and sheets smelled like the very person that kept appearing in her mind, and lying alone in the huge bed felt strange.

Feeling restless, Wendy decided to take a nap. Unfortunately sleep eluded her. Still feeling guilty at her outpouring of girlish sentiment, and then remembering how the captain had barely said more than a few words to her that morning and then left without saying goodbye, Wendy wondered if an apology was in order. Although she had to admit that it was Hook who soothingly ran his hand through her hair, bidding her not to cry.

Pondering the situation only left her more confused and with a headache. Was it another one of those things that became clearer as you grew up? She wasn't sure.

* * *

><p>Hours later Hook quietly slipped back into his cabin and was sitting at his great oak desk, staring at Wendy who had fallen asleep, mesmerized by the gentle rise and fall of her chest with each breath. She'd used his black and gold after bath robe to cover her legs, the teeniest sliver of bare thigh exposed where her shirt had ridden up. Wendy's head rested on his own pillow, wisps of her rich honey brown curls brushing against her face and slightly parted full lips. With one little hand curled up on the pillow next to her head, she looked less like the young woman that screamed at him in his own cabin when she'd first arrived at Neverland and more like a small child put down for a nap after lunchtime.<p>

'There is surely a special place in hell for me,' Hook thought to himself. He was still furious with Wendy for awakening feelings in him that even he'd never experienced, yet he found himself drawn to the girl. And because she'd chosen to stay with him, he felt that he ought to take responsibility for her.

Moaning slightly, Wendy rolled onto her side feeling herself coming out of sleep. Inching her hand towards her face, she wondered if she'd slipped one little finger underneath the fabric…

"Ms. Darling? I'm sure you don't intend on being contumacious. Or perhaps your memory has failed, but I explicitly remember saying to you to leave it alone," came the smooth voice from across the room.

Jumping like a child being caught with a hand in the cookie jar, Wendy hastily yanked her fingers away from her face. "What are you doing here?" she asked sitting up.

"Last time I checked this is my cabin," Hook answered glibly. Ignoring the pink flush that spread over her cheeks he continued. "I thought you might need a visit to the head."

"The what?" she asked.

"The head, Ms. Darling. _Salle de bain_."

At the mention of the bathroom (and in French, which amazed her), Wendy realized that she did in fact need to relieve herself. "But I'm not properly dressed," she pointed out.

"I'm aware of that. Unfortunately there are no dresses on my ship so until we make port we will have to make do. But might I point out that the blanket you're using has two sleeves on it?"

Feeling silly, Wendy pulled the robe off her legs and clumsily managed to pull it around and push her arms through the too long sleeves.

"Now, tie the sash around your waist and no one will see anything they shouldn't," Hook said, now standing in front of her.

Following his instruction, Wendy tied the thick lush material into a knot at her hip and stood up.

"Let's add shoes to the list of items you'll be needing," the captain said, her bare delicate feet catching his eye. Smiling sheepishly, Wendy felt Hook slide his hand into hers, the smooth rings on his middle and pinky finger brushing against her skin.

"Where is everyone?" Wendy asked, noticing the silence as they made their way through the ship.

"Dismissed temporarily," Hook answered.

"Pray tell how you managed to do that?"

"Simple intimidation," he replied, tapping his hook against the wall. Seeing Wendy's mouth open in protest he interrupted before she could get a word out. "I sent them to the galley for their grub! Now in you go," Hook grumbled ushering Wendy towards the head.

After taking care of her personal needs, the captain led Wendy back to his cabin. After being led back to a soft chair, Wendy noticed that Hook had remained in the room with her.

"I thought you had pressing matters to attend to," she said, remembering how abruptly he'd left early that morning.

"Well if this is your way of telling me that my company isn't wanted," the captain began.

"No, it's just that...it seemed like you were cross with me this morning. You left and didn't say goodbye."

Sighing heavily at the despondent look upon Wendy's face, Hook walked over to her and gently brushed his ringed hand against her cheek. Not failing to notice how she nuzzled her face against his touch, he pulled back as if the caress suddenly singed him.

Moving across the room to sit down at his harpsichord, the captain idly stroked the keys. "Do you know how to play?" he asked.

"A bit," Wendy answered. "Mother tried teaching me how to play the piano once, but I must confess it never held my attention for long."

"I daresay your tastes might have changed," Hook continued. Still tapping out a melody with one hand, the captain watched as Wendy stood up from the chair and slowly made her way over to him, using her ears as a guide. Cautiously sitting down on the bench next to Hook, Wendy listened to the arbitrary melody change into a classical song she was familiar with.

Hook whom was pleased to have a captive audience noticed a small smile was playing on Wendy's lips. Feeling devilish he began to lustily serenade Wendy, causing her to giggle uncontrollably.

Unaware that the time was passing rapidly, the captain patiently sat next to Wendy; adjusting her fingers on the keys with his left hand until soon she was able to play a snippet of a song without his help.

Despite feeling triumphant, Wendy's hands fell from the harpsichord keys and she slumped back dejectedly on the bench.

"What troubles you child?" the captain asked, noticing the subtle change in her mood.

"I still can't see and I'm nearly helpless. I feel as if I'm being thwarted somehow," Wendy stated, her fingers playing with the sash of her robe.

"Keep your eyes closed," she heard the captain say, feeling his fingers gently cup her chin. With the other arm he gently slid the smooth side of the blade against Wendy's skin, causing her to jump slightly at the cold metal grazing her cheek. Feeling a slight tugging sensation at the blindfold, it suddenly fell open and fluttered down to her lap.

"Now, open them slowly,' Hook told her after making sure that the angry redness that once graced her features no longer remained.

Cautiously opening her blue-gray eyes, albeit through blurred vision Wendy saw another pair of lighter blue one boring intently into hers. She'd momentarily forgotten the hand beneath her face until it moved to brush against the right corner of her mouth.

"Most curious," Hook murmured, taking his ringed forefinger and tracing its tip against the place.

Her chest fluttering at the contact, Wendy stammered out the explanation. "My aunt and mother said it was my hidden kiss."

"How charming. Did they tell you what it was for?" he then asked.

"Yes…but I didn't understand what they meant at the time…"

Wendy was slightly taken aback as the captain then wrapped his right arm around her waist and pulled her closer towards him on the bench. "I'll show you," he told her in a low voice before pressing his lips against the spot.

If Wendy felt any reticence, she did a poor job of showing it. Caught off guard she didn't get the opportunity to close her eyes and gasped when she saw Hook moving towards her. Inhaling sharply at the contact, wickedness made the girl wish he'd move his mouth slightly to the left and more against hers. Tingles crept over her skin feeling Hook's soft lips press against the corner of hers, his mustache and beard tickling her although not in an unpleasant way.

Soft black curls brushing against her neck, Wendy eyes squeezed shut as she released an insuppressible mewl, feeling the captain's lips trailing down along her jaw.

Bloody hell. Hook felt his breeches grow uncomfortably tight when the small moan escaped from her parted lips. Wendy smelled sweet, sultry and innocent all at the same time and the temptation to snatch the robe off her body and take her right there on the piano bench intensified.

Wendy cried out in anguish at the loss of touch when Hook managed to pry himself away from her. Opening her eyes dazedly to look at Hook, she nearly found herself asking him why he'd stopped. However, not wanting to appear as if she was a hoyden prevented her from carrying through.

"I only thought it appropriate to give you a 'thimble' of my own," Hook finally said, his face still a few inches away from Wendy's. Too flustered to notice the fiery glint dancing about in the captain's blue eyes, she abruptly stood up on wobbly legs and had to hold onto the edge of the harpsichord to keep from falling.

Wendy's lips burned and felt swollen, despite the fact that Hook hadn't actually pressed his mouth fully against hers. The fluttering sensation in her stomach refused to leave as the scent of sea air, cigars and cologne still lingered beneath her nose.

Feeling as if she was blushing from head to toe, Wendy bowed her head and tried walking across the room only to nearly collide into Mr. Smee who'd just entered the cabin.

"Well well, Miss Wendy glad to see ya up and about!"

Seeing the captain throwing a furious glance in his direction, the bosun continued his reason for the unexpected visit.

"Cap'n, the men are um, a bit restless," he hinted.

Sneering in contempt, Hook stood up from his place on the piano bench. Whenever the crew had a long stretch in between Pan attempting to attack the Jolly Roger, they tended to overindulge with rum and became quite rowdy. Sometimes even the quieter of the men would turn into loudmouthed, bawdy hell raisers and fights would have to be broken up.

Wendy watched as the captain strolled over to his desk, and picking up a short pistol made his way out of the cabin.

"He's not going to…" Wendy trailed off, knowing what usually happened as a result of Hook's temper.

Mr. Smee stood without answering, merely raising his eyebrows up over his bifocals. "Well now miss, could you do with a cuppa?"

"That would be lovely, thank you," Wendy answered after regaining her composure. Watching as the bosun left the cabin, Wendy walked over to one of the large windows and perched herself on the sill. The sun had already begun to set, casting a muted blue over the island. Jumping slightly, she heard Hook's voice roar something intelligible from the lower decks.

Now alone with her thoughts, Wendy's mind went back to the unexpected kiss that Hook pressed against her face. Growing flushed at the memory, she was positively scandalized when she realized that she hadn't wanted him to stop.

Swiveling her head around as she heard the heavy oak cabin door swing open, Hook whom looked mildly disgusted entered, Mr. Smee behind him bearing a tea tray.

The captain walked over to his desk and chucked his pistol down, barely paying attention as Smee placed his tray down on the desk.

"Alright miss," the bosun called out to Wendy when he was finished.

After thanking Smee who then excused himself, Wendy cautiously walked over and sat down across from Hook. Barely acknowledging her presence, he absentmindedly poured two cups of tea, to Wendy's astonishment remembering how to prepare hers.

"It will be a relief to make port," he said as he pushed the cup towards Wendy, the ire obvious in his voice.

Nervously thanking the captain as she picked up her cup, Wendy wondered how he was able to go from hot to cold at the blink of an eye. 'I hope to never be on the receiving end of his absolute wrath,' she thought as he sat lounging tensely across from her.

It wasn't long after that Smee brought in dinner, which was consumed rather uneventfully. The captain made no mention of the earlier shared kiss and to Wendy's confusion returned back to his curt and compendious manner. After their silent meal was over with, Wendy found that she was too fed up with pondering the conundrum of Hook's flighty disposition.

The sun completely set by now, Hook remained at his desk reading a thick book by a brightly lit candelabra when Wendy decided that she would retire to bed.

"Good night, captain," came her soft voice, hoping that he would have more than a few words to greet her with before turning in.

"Good night, Ms. Darling," came his indifferent reply as he changed pages without turning his head.

Quietly bristling at being dismissed so easily, Wendy removed her robe and crawled onto her side of the bed. Sleep refused to come easily as the bed and everything on it smelled like the very essence of Hook, thus reminding her of his lips upon her skin.

Wendy lay curled beneath the blanket pondering her situation. Back in London she was being forced to marry a man that admitted to not caring for her, and was blatantly callous in his treatment towards her. In Neverland, she'd willingly chosen to stay with the captain and although he hadn't told her that he wanted her to remain with him, he'd never stated otherwise. He'd played the part of the erudite gentleman thus far, yet with a fleeting whim he'd seem to overlook her very presence.

Wendy wasn't completely ignorant when it came to certain matters, although one could not say that she was much practiced either. But for no reason could she fathom what she perceived as distain from the captain. Had she unknowingly angered him in some reason? She'd wish he would tell her so that she might be able to remedy the situation.

Still unable to come up with a reason for Hook's shift of moods, the left side of the bed was still empty when Wendy drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Okay, it is official, LaurieLover has reviewed my story, stick a fork in me cause I am done! She is the one that got me on the whole Peter Pan thing ANYWAY…so everyone check out her story "Back to the Blue", a beautifully written piece featuring Ms. Darling and Hook. Hugs, kisses and cookies to everyone favoriting my story and to the lovely reviewers, Psyko-chan, Mafsarhet, Laurielover, and AndiRae!**_

* * *

><p>The next few days on the Jolly Roger passed in a similar fashion. Wendy would share her meals with Captain Hook in his cabin, after which he would disappear into the bowels of the ship for the remainder of the day. Always clad in one of his ornate velvet ensembles consisting of breeches and a coordinating waistcoat, a solid ruffled shirt and frock coat, he was a sight to behold. Hook never left his cabin without his weapon sash with the sword always in its holster and Wendy soon became used to the sight of the ominous weapon.<p>

For the most part Wendy kept to herself in the cabin. She still didn't have proper attire and would have felt uncomfortable traipsing about in ill fitting breeches; although she surmised Hook would have been displeased to say the least had she took it upon herself to walk unaccompanied amongst his crew.

Wendy knew that Hook was unable to stay in at her whim solely for her own entertainment, but it still hurt slightly when he would disappear without so much as a by your leave. Trying to fill the void of loneliness, Wendy read the many books in the captain's library, which she did enjoy as he proclaimed. Mr. Smee would check in on the young woman from time to time and make small chat with her, but being Hook's second in hand his time was almost always running short.

On one of those very evenings, Wendy had been reclining in the chaise poring over another novel when she realized that a trip to the head was in order. Hook nor Mr. Smee were around, and she really didn't want to leave the cabin on her own but having no other alternative Wendy decided to take her chances.

The sun had set a few hours ago, yet there wasn't even the excuse of moonlight to brighten her way throughout the ship. Berating herself for not bringing a lantern, Wendy felt her heart jump into her throat when she walked headfirst into the chest of an oversized man.

"I-I'm sorry," she stammered, overwhelmed by the sheer size of the pirate before her. The man had to be nearly seven feet tall, with a bald head and broad build. Holding up a lantern before him cast a glow across menacing looking features causing Wendy to try and turn on her heels but fright kept her firmly plastered into place.

Silently the overgrown man stared at Wendy as he held up the lantern, looking stolidly at her as if waiting for an explanation. When he ceased to speak after a few minutes, Wendy nervously asked him to direct her to the head. Watching as the man turned on his heel, walking away without a word Wendy stood in place wondering what to do next. As if answering the unspoken question, the man stopped in his tracks and turned back towards Wendy, looking at her as if to tell her to follow him.

Understanding the silent instructions, Wendy trailed behind the man until he stopped a few inches away from the head. Thanking him, she made short work of relieving herself and soon slipped back out of the door, realizing that he'd never moved from his place.

Without another word, he then walked ahead of Wendy holding the lantern out. Hadn't the entire situation felt so bizarre, Wendy might have giggled when she looked to her right, seeing the lantern casting shadows on the wood of the ship, her small shadow dwarfed by the much larger one in front of it.

After being led back to Hook's cabin, Wendy thanked the strange man whom barely acknowledged her either way of the short trip. 'Like captain, like crew,' she thought to herself setting back on the chaise to resume her reading.

* * *

><p>There was a stir amongst the crew on the Jolly Roger when the ship finally made port. Wendy was able to hear the raucous laughter of the men outside of Hook's cabin and found that she also was eager to look at something besides the open sea.<p>

A fleeting thought suddenly curbed her enthusiasm when she realized that she still had neither clothes nor shoes to wear. After expressing this to the captain, Hook walked over to Wendy and half circled her waist with his good hand. Scribbling something down on a piece of parchment, the captain then went to his door and bellowed out Mr. Smee's name.

"Take this and come back with something suitable for Ms. Darling," he told the bosun who'd come running.

Wendy remained in place, agog at the brief contact between her and the captain. He'd still done little more than offer a brief greeting to her and now he'd sat back down at his desk and was busy with a quill, making notes on another parchment.

Realizing that today was no different than the previous, Wendy perched her body on the sill of the window, peering out of it as she waited for the bosun to return.

After what felt like an eternity, Mr. Smee finally returned to the cabin his arms laden with more than a few parcels. "Go on," the captain said to Wendy, waving her behind the screen to try on her new clothes.

Slightly ruffled by his brief orders as if she was a member of the crew, Wendy knew it would be futile to argue. Dragging the many packages behind the silk changing screen, she opened them revealing a delicate sea foam green dress that cinched in at the waist and exposed her shoulders and collarbone. There was also a petticoat, camisole and soft leather slippers to complete the ensemble.

Grateful that there was no corset to contend with, Wendy sighed with relief at being properly dressed. Stepping out from behind the screen, she noticed that the captain was still at his desk, head bowed over another piece of parchment. When he didn't look up, Wendy crossed the room and sat down upon the chaise.

It felt strange to have shoes on her feet after going barefoot for so long, and Wendy become so focused on her slippers that she didn't realize Hook had gotten up from his desk and was now standing over her.

"Ms. Darling," he said, holding out his left hand.

Shocked at the sudden gallantry, Wendy held onto the offered hand and stood up. The captain placed a kiss upon hers and appraisingly grazed upon her figure. "It suits you well," Hook continued.

Clad in his velvet burgundy and gold outfit, the captain picked up the coordinating hat and set it upon his head. He then picked up the scrolls upon his desk and offering Wendy his arm, led her out of the cabin and off the ship.

It was disconcerting to be standing upon land after spending a length of time on the ship. Apparently the town they were in was not a foreign place to Captain Hook as many people walking past him and the beauty at his side nodded their head in reverence or make a hasty departure in fear.

Wendy's innocent eyes didn't notice it, and she also missed the many lascivious glances that some bolder women cast the handsome pirate captain, their eyes cooler towards the young girl on his arm. Despite the few pithy replies that came from Hook in the past few days, Wendy would have been fooling herself to say that she didn't find him devastatingly attractive as well. The large burgundy and gold hat sat jauntily upon black curls, the plumage hanging perfectly just so. His silk jacquard coat hung open revealing the matching waistcoat and breeches which he wore like a second skin; his favorite sword at his side.

The captain's blue eyes seemed to shine a bit more in the sunlight, the rays beaming upon his perfectly groomed mustache and beard. As always he'd worn his favorite rings and earring.

Despite her new and luxurious green silk gown, Wendy felt rather plain walking next to Captain Hook. Furtively taking in the grand pirate captain in his splendor, she also felt proud to be on his arm along with another sensation that she was unable to put her finger on.

As they made their way down the streets, Wendy took in the sights of the small shops and merchants with their carts proudly displaying their wares. A babble of many different languages tickled her ear, some she understood and others that she'd never heard. The scent of roasted meat, pies and raw cotton filled the air.

Frowning slightly as they passed a tavern, Wendy's eyes widened when she saw a dirty man in torn breeches in front, passed out yet clutching onto what looked like a bottle of rum.

"Here we are," Hook said, interrupting her thoughts as they stopped in front of shop, many bolts of fabric in the window.

After the captain went to discuss business with the shop owner, a stout no nonsense woman, Wendy looked around at the many buttons, laces and trimmings hanging about.

"Come here child," she suddenly heard the woman say.

Doing as she was bid, the woman pushed Wendy's arms out to her side and taking out a measuring tape, wrapped it round her waist, bust and hips. After scribbling down her measurements, the woman promised to have the captain's order ready by the next day.

"How is she going to make a dress in one day?" Wendy asked after they'd left the tailor's shop.

"What do you mean _a_ dress?" Hook asked. "Certainly you'll need more than one. Besides if you have enough gold you can purchase anything you wish no matter the timeframe."

Falling back into step with the captain, they walked a few more paces until they came across another cluster of shops. "Here," he told Wendy, taking out a small purse and handing it to her. "Go look around but stay close, I'll be in here," he told here using his hook to point out what look like a place to purchase dry goods.

Nodding, Wendy peeked in through the glass fronts of each shop until she came across one that captured her interest.

Wendy busied herself with smelling different vials of perfumed oil until the shopkeeper, a flashy older woman wearing a low cut dress yet friendly smile approached her. "Lookin' for somethin' in particular darlin'?"

"Well…" Wendy trailed off.

"I have just the thing love, step this way," the lady continued. "A pretty young thing like you, you don't want that stuff over there. Usually the tarts go for those stronger scents. Now come smell this," she offered, holding out the top of another vial for Wendy to smell.

Nearly swooning at the delicate floral, sweet scent a small smile came to Wendy's face. "Ah, see? Listen to ole Miss Grace, she won't steer you wrong!" the raucous woman continued as took the glass stopper and dabbed a little of the oil behind Wendy's ears and on her wrists. "Anything else you need? Jeweled hair combs? Rouge for those pale cheeks of yours? You need a little color in that face honey; you'll snag a fella in no time!"

Blushing at the woman's bawdy joke, Wendy remembered that she would need a hair comb. "And some hair oil or dressing or the sort," she'd added thinking of Hook's matted and tangled curls.

After politely bidding good day to the lately, whom became even more genial when she saw the large amount of currency in the young woman's purse, Wendy clutched her package to her chest and peered out of the store looking for her escort.

Not long after did she see the ostentatious red and gold jacket of Hook walking towards her. "Is everything in order?" he asked, offering his arm.

"Yes, thank you," she answered, handing back the purse. Wanting to smell the heavenly scented perfume she'd just purchased, Wendy brought up her right wrist to her nose.

"What's that?" Hook asked curiously. Pausing to let the captain smell the oil Miss Grace dabbed upon her skin, Wendy held her wrist out and watched as he lowered his face.

Wendy thought that she saw his eyes close momentarily, but after a second he straightened back up. "What a keen olfactory you have," he told her.

Unsure at how to take his words, Wendy stayed silent as they made their way back through the town and to the ship.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Wendy was surprised when Mr. Smee knocked on the door of the captain's cabin with more packages for her. She was sure that they weren't any of the dresses that had been ordered as it would have been near impossible to have that many completed in such a short period of time. Tearing the wrapping paper open, she found half a dozen fine sleeping gowns and a warm looking robe.<p>

It was obvious that Hook had spared no expense when it came to choosing Wendy's garments. After thanking the captain who'd responded with a terse "You're welcome," Wendy busied herself with neatly folding everything and placing them on the shelf that Hook had given her in a trunk amongst his own things.

Visions of a hot bath and changing into a fresh gown danced about in Wendy's head. After Smee brought in their dinner, Hook ordered to have the tub filled for her.

"I-I don't mind if you stay," Wendy shyly told the captain as he placed one hand on the doorknob, about to walk out.

"No _cherie,_ take your time and enjoy," Hook told her before slipping out of the room.

Feeling a slight twinge of guilt at the crestfallen look on Wendy's face as he closed the door, Hook told himself it was more for her benefit than his. It wasn't the young woman's fault that she was ignorant to the fact that she was incredibly alluring to him and every other man that cast eyes upon her. Hook didn't miss the lecherous bastards whom openly gazed at her in the marketplace earlier, willing to guarantee that not one of them had honorable intentions.

Although the captain himself found that he was unable to keep his improper thoughts at bay. The temptation of being in the same room with her in the bathtub as slippery water ran over her naked skin was too great. He knew that he'd drag her out of the tub and rush her to his bed, with every intention of carrying out what he'd first envisioned when his men pulled her unconscious water logged form onto his ship.

It pained him to admit it, but Hook had grown used to Wendy's presence and the last thing he wanted to do was scare her off. Without realizing it, the idea of using her as leverage against Pan had somehow been abandoned. No, he had plans for Ms. Darling, plans that involved her slim legs wrapped around his body as she writhed in pleasure beneath him.

* * *

><p>After soaking in a sweetly scented bath thanks to the new oils she'd purchased, Wendy sat on the edge of the captain's bed, using her new comb to smooth out her clean, damp curls. Dressed in a one of the silk nightgowns, she'd also dabbed on a bit of the perfumed oil on her wrists, catching a whiff of it each time she ran the comb through her hair.<p>

She'd finished with her bath half hour ago and Hook still hadn't returned to his cabin.

Wendy decided that she'd had enough. Somehow she had to muster up the courage to make him tell her how she'd wronged him. When she'd first arrived Wendy was subject to Hook admonishing her or turning on his charms until her cheeks deepened to a dusty rose. Now the only thing that had remained constant was his yelling at the crew for even the slightest oversights, much of which Wendy managed to overhear as she sat at the windows in his cabin.

Despite each contradictory theory that muddled her brain, Wendy was still unaware as to how to broach her question. Later that night even if she did find a way to bring up the topic, it wouldn't have mattered as Wendy had drifted off to sleep long before Hook returned to his room.

With a rather dour look on his face Hook slowly opened the door, his nose assaulted by the delicate scent of flowers and another aroma that was all Wendy. Before returning to his room he'd felt rather charitable and shared a few drinks with the crew hoping to take the edge off his nerves.

Many of the men had drank themselves into a stupor, but ever holding onto his standards of good breeding the captain drank until a warm glow covered him, and thus walked back to his cabin without straying once from steady steps.

Looking at the sleeping form splayed about on the red embroidered coverlet was nothing short of agony for the man. The gown that Hook had picked out for Wendy fitted her nubile form perfectly. She'd fallen asleep on top of the bed, the silky material of her dressing gown having ridden up and going slack around her thighs.

Despite his state of inebriation, Hook was able to resist the urge to reach out and caress those silken thighs. Hastily turning away from the bed he shucked his boots off and kicked them underneath his desk. The captain then stripped down completely, harness and all, wondering for a second what Wendy would do if she woke up and found him next to her in the buff.

'Serve no wine before its time,' he thought, going against the idea. After yanking on a pair of loose fitting black silk breeches, Hook lay face down on his bed, trying to ignore the warm, divine smelling body next to him.

Wendy stirred out of her sleep rather abruptly. Hearing a slight snoring to her right she realized that the captain had finally returned to his room, evidently during her throes of deep slumber. Growing restless as she thought back to her and Captain Hook sitting together on the piano bench, and the "thimble" he'd given her, Wendy realized that she was unable to fall back asleep.

Slowly pushing herself up on all fours, Wendy eased her body over Hook's, scared to breathe when she felt her dressing gown brush against his bare back. His skin threw off a vicious heat, one that she was able to feel through the thin silk of her gown.

Once she safely crawled off the bed without waking up the captain, Wendy softly crept her way to the window and sat down on the sill. The moon cast a milky light into the cabin, a slight breeze ever so often blowing in through the window and up Wendy's bare still arms, causing them to break out into gooseflesh.

Irritation ceased to leave her. Wendy still had a niggling sensation that Hook had been purposely ignoring her, as he'd slithered in way back into the room only after being sure she was asleep. Of course, now that he was a mere few feet away from her, she wondered if she could really be so bold as to ask what his problem was.

Sighing, Wendy curled up in the corner of the windowsill and rested her forehead against her knees.

"Are you trying to catch your death?" the quiet voice came, causing Wendy to nearly jump out of her skin.

"Oh, are you speaking to me now?" she snapped. Looking up she saw the captain standing before her, the dim light illuminating his ruffled black curls that brushed over his bare shoulders.

"What gave you the impression otherwise?" he countered moving closer to her place in the window.

"I thought you said you weren't mad at me," Wendy continued still annoyed yet her voice cracking slightly.

"Did I tell you I was?" Hook continued, crossing his muscular arms across his chest.

Wendy wasn't obtuse in the least, and felt as if she was the victim of some twisted jest. "Well if you aren't you have a fine way of showing it!" she continued, unfolding her limbs so hastily that she nearly tumbled out from the small niche. "Let go of me," Wendy petulantly told the captain as his left hand shot out to steady her.

"No," came the smooth reply, the captain raising one eyebrow as he took in the infuriated look on Wendy's face.

"Dammit, you let go of me right now!" she snapped, trying to wrench out of his grasp.

"Such words for a lady," Hook taunted, sliding both arms around Wendy's waist and pulling her against him, trapping both of her arms against his chest. Her next outcry was then muffled as Wendy felt the captain's mouth firmly come down against hers. Protesting slightly, Wendy was shocked to realize that she didn't want to stop and returned the kiss with fervor.

Her breathless little sighs filled the cabin, nearly swooning when she felt her fingertips brush against the slight mat of hair covering Hook's chest.

"Call me by my name," he huskily said, moving his lips to a sensitive place on Wendy's neck that she didn't even know existed.

"Captain," Wendy murmured, her knees growing weak as his lips and teeth teased against the delicate spot.

"No, _my_ name," he countered more aggressively.

"James!" she cried out between a moan and a scream as his tongue flicked out against her damp flesh.

Growing helpless against his ministrations, Wendy made no further moves to protest when she was suddenly hoisted up, both legs wrapped around James' waist as he hurried them across the room. Desperate to set the girl down on the closest object, Wendy felt what she realized was his desk pressing against the back of her thighs. Wendy moaned as his lips met hers again, all the while feeling James' left hand creeping towards her front.

Singled handedly James unfastened the few pearl buttons at the front of Wendy's sleeping gown, exposing a sliver of skin between her breasts. Feeling heat course throughout her body from head to toe, Wendy let out an insuppressible moan when James' lips pressed upon that small patch of skin. Biting down on her lip to keep from screaming, Wendy's small fingers dug into his firm shoulders.

James suddenly pulled back slightly from her grasp, his head mere inches from Wendy's as his blue eyes glinted lustfully in the dark. "Wendy…darling, do you want me to let you go now?" he asked lasciviously as his right arm tightened around her waist.

"Don't you dare!" came the breathless answer, slim fingers still digging into his flesh.

Laughing throatily, James brought his left hand back up between their bodies, his fingers brushing against Wendy's silk covered breasts. Crying out at the sensation, the young woman arched her body against the warm, prodding hand.

Groaning with impatience, James yanked his hand down. With his right arm still around Wendy's waist, he used his good hand to fumble with the items on the desk, the sound of a quill, goblet and other things being knocked over as he impatiently sought out what he was looking for.

Yelping slightly when she felt the smooth side of James' metal claw at the collar of her gown, she opened her mouth to protest slightly.

"For the love of all that's holy, I'll get you another one," James told her as he hastily dragged the metal through the material, stopping just below her navel. "I have a resolute and most… _unyielding_ need to touch you without anything in the way."

Shivering slightly as the ripped material fell from her upper body, the cool air brushed against Wendy's skin causing gooseflesh to now cover every inch of her.

Despite the fact that there was nary a candle lit in the cabin, the moonlight served well enough for Wendy to not miss the carnal look in James' eyes. Wendy's heart fluttered like a hummingbird's wings, her breathing becoming ragged.

Before her mind was able to register what was happening next, Wendy found herself back in James' arms as he scooped her off the desk, tattered gown and all, and lay her across his bed. Resting on both forearms, James straddled Wendy's partially exposed thighs and hovered over her. His wild black curls brushed sensually against her exposed upper body and he bent towards her and pressed his open mouth against Wendy's, languidly sliding his tongue against hers.

Straining and trembling slightly, Wendy brought both arms up to James' naked back, desperately pulling and clutching at him until his bare chest was flush against hers. Moaning into his mouth, James felt one slim hand works its way into his tangled curls as if silently urging him on.

"Oh James, don't stop," Wendy moaned breathlessly, writhing uncontrollably beneath him. She couldn't help but to wonder where this bold and seemingly wanton woman had been lurking, and despite the niggling nervousness Wendy would have screamed had James' halted his caresses.

Hearing him laugh huskily, James gently nipped Wendy's earlobe between his teeth. "So you don't want me to stop?" he teased, pressing his body ever so lightly into hers.

Her head pressed into the mattress, Wendy emphatically shook her head no whilst entwining both legs around James' as if to emphasize her point.

"And what will you give me in return if I continue?" James continued, sliding his body down further and pressing a kiss just above Wendy's left breast.

"I don't know…anything…whatever you want," she answered desperately, winding her arms around his neck trying to keep him in place.

"Anything?" James countered as he shifted his weight to the side of Wendy, his good hand now tracing down the center of her trembling body.

"Yes!" she cried plaintively, her need so urgent it was beginning to grow painful.

James hand slid down low, past her navel, down her thighs until his fingers stopped at the hem of the nightgown.

Too afraid to breathe thinking that James would stop, Wendy gasped when she felt his fingers slowly push the material up until it met the apex of her thighs. "Now my beauty, let's see what lengths you'd really go to for this," came his salacious words.

Deeming it too far gone to worry about propriety, Wendy's thighs fell parted at the slightest push from James' hand. Gasping as his fingers traced up her inner thigh, Wendy moaned when she felt his entire hand cup the warmed flesh. The girl then nearly arched her back off the bed in disappointment when James suddenly withdrew his hand.

"Patience, darling," James coaxed now cupping Wendy's face before covering her mouth with his own. His lips muffled her cry of frustration, a delicious yet unsatisfied throbbing sensation ebbing between her thighs.

"Please," she moaned against his lips, James' beard and mustache brushing against her face even driving her to the brink of madness.

Acquiescing to the sweet request, James' left hand made its way back to Wendy's quivering parted thighs. Just as before he took his time stroking the satiny skin, sometimes using just his fingertips and alternatively palming the soft mound of flesh.

"Make it stop," Wendy cried piteously, writhing about on the bed not understanding the furious throbbing inside of her that seemed to materialize out of nowhere.

"Soon enough," James told her as Wendy moaned his name like a litany as his hand delved even further until the soft curls covering her womanhood brushed against his knuckles causing a low scream to erupt from her being…


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Sorry but I had to do it. BigPapiJ9, BlackEyedSally and **__**KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun**__**, why thank you  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>The captain reached for his pistol that he'd always kept within arm's reach without even looking up from the pillow when he felt Wendy's body thrashing about next to him. Hearing the young woman cry out, he cocked the firearm at the same time pushing himself up to look around the cabin.<p>

The sun was on the cusp of rising and there was a blue glow in the cabin. Realizing that there was no one else in the room, Hook replaced his pistol in the secret niche under his bed. He turned over to look at Wendy who was still writhing slightly while crying out, her words unintelligible.

Thinking that the girl was in pain or having a bad dream, Hook was about to shake her awake until he heard her cry out his name once, then twice. There was an almost pained expression on her damp face, and then the captain realized that he could smell the musk of her arousal.

Putting two and two together, Hook realized that Wendy was in fact having a dream which entailed him, as she kept muttering "James" like a litany. Hook groaned in frustration, feeling himself growing achingly erect when he heard Wendy cry out his name in a most wanton manner.

Fisting the pillow with his good hand, Hook realized that Wendy had already gotten under his skin in more ways than one. He needed to claim her in every way that a man was able to do to a woman. He was sure that if it wasn't soon he would surely go mad.

To his immense relief the girl had suddenly grown quiet and now appeared to be sleeping deeply. Another minute of her moaning and to hell with bad form, little Wendy would have awoken to the captain pulling her delicate body against his, hitching that nightgown up around her thighs and plunging into her softness.

The essence of her arousal mingled with the floral oil she'd apparently rubbed on her skin after bathing still mingled in the air, and the captain found himself turning over facedown into his pillow, trying to rid his nostrils of the scent that did nothing to ease the aching in his loins.

* * *

><p>Wendy stirred out of her sleep the next morning, stretching out languidly beneath the sheets. Yawning, she turned and was about to bury her face back into the pillow when she heard Hook's angry sounding voice, and then Smee apologizing for something.<p>

Frowning slightly, she sat up in bed to see Smee leaving the cabin, and what looked like a boot flying through the air in his wake.

"What's wrong?" Wendy asked, looking at a disheveled looking captain whom sat in his favorite chair, clad in a ruffled black silk shirt and breeches.

"The man is downright deadly with a pistol or a knife, but give him a comb-"

Fighting the urge to laugh, she got out of the bed and walked over to the captain. His arms were folded across his chest, his visage most bitter. Wendy realized that the captain had just bathed, smelling traces of cologne and seeing his damp black curls hanging down his back.

Hook watched as Wendy walked over the clothes trunk across the room. Kneeling down in her nightgown, she rifled through the small piles until she found the vial of hair oil. She then pushed herself back up and froze in place, gasping when she felt an unmistakable dampness on her inner thighs.

Furtively casting a glance down at her white nightgown, there were no telltale spots of her menses. Thinking back, Wendy remembered that since coming to Neverland she'd hadn't received her monthly visitor. But what other explanation was there for the wetness between her legs?

"What is it child?" Hook asked gruffly, seeing the look of horror on Wendy's face.

"Nothing," she answered hurriedly, walking over to the captain.

Looking stern yet not saying anything, Hook watched as the girl then picked up what looked like her own feminine looking comb and walked behind him. He immediately began fussing until she chastised him to be still. She nearly keeled over with shock when he offered no further resistance.

Wendy then unstopped the little vial of oil and applied a few drops to the palm of her hand and gently massaged it into the captain's damp hair and scalp. Surprisingly the scowling man rested his head against the back of the chair and soon closed his eyes, obviously enjoying the sensation of Wendy's gentle fingers on his scalp.

Wendy grabbed small section of the damp curls, gently running the comb through the tangled ends before working her way up. Taking her time she carefully smoothed out all of the snarls and was soon able to run the comb freely through Hook's entire head.

"Sir?" she gently said, leaning over to peer into Hook's face. She couldn't believe it; he'd fallen asleep! The ferocious Captain James Hook, most feared pirate of the Seven Seas, soothed to sleep by having his hair combed.

Wendy wanted to laugh uproariously but knew that it would be improper. So doing the next best thing, she continued running her comb through the silky tresses, enjoying the slip and roll of it between her fingers. The oil lent his curls a nice sheen and the scent was appropriately masculine, chosen in the captain's favor in hopes of his enjoyment.

It was another ten minutes when Hook finally stirred, although without opening his eyes.

"Ms. Darling?" he asked, his voice still relaxed.

"Yes, Captain?" Wendy answered.

"Do you think of me as some sort of oversized porcelain doll?"

Blushing yet amused by the question, Wendy never stopped with her ministrations. "Well you do have a fine head of hair," she offered. "It's almost criminal the way you neglect it, so I thought I'd take matters into my own hands."

"Have you ever tried combing your hair with one hand?" Hook snapped opening his eyes.

Wendy stopped mid-stroke, flushing at his response. "I'm, I didn't mean-"she stammered.

"Nuances," Hook interrupted standing up. "Well let's see what sort of job you've done."

Walking over to his head, he dug in a drawer and withdrew a looking glass. Holding it up, he looked into it critically. "What did you put in it?" he asked, catching a whiff of the oil she'd used on the now perfectly formed curls.

"A hair oil…that I bought for you when I found the perfume," Wendy said nervously twisting the comb round in her hands.

Grunting in what Wendy took to mean approval; Hook set the looking glass down upon his desk. "Damn, and I've put Smee out already," he then stated, obviously verbalizing an unfinished thought.

"May I be of any assistance?" Wendy offered.

"Well…" his voice trailed off as if thinking of declining. "Fetch me that waistcoat," Hook then said gesturing to the outfit that he had Smee lay out.

Wendy walked over to pick up the heavy black brocade with gold embroidery. Bringing it over to the captain, she stood behind him and held maneuver his arms through the holes. Coming to his front, she nervously did up the small gold buttons, feeling terribly self conscious as she felt the captain's gaze burning into her flesh.

She looked up questionably when she was done, seeing two intense blue eyes staring down at her. "Would you be so kind as to help with my boots?" he asked smoothly.

Blushing at the exceedingly polite manner in which she was asked Wendy found the right boot underneath the captain's desk, and the left near the door where he'd thrown it behind Smee. Kneeling down before Hook who was sitting back in his chair, Wendy tugged the soft leather up his slim, muscular legs, yanking until they fell below his knee.

"Would you like your coat?" Wendy then asked, standing up.

"If you would be very kind," Hook replied.

Bringing over the captain's coordinating black and gold frock coat, she helped him into it. Hook then walked over to his desk and picking up his curved metal appendage, screwed it into place. He then placed his weapon sash over his head, sliding his ornate gold handled sword into the holster.

"Thank you, dear Wendy," the captain then told her, one hand on the knob of the cabin door. "I must bid you adieu for a few hours, but Smee and Paulie are lurking around should you require anything."

"Who's Paulie?" Wendy asked to no avail as the door had already slammed close.

Huffing in slight annoyance, Wendy walked back over to the bed and flopped down. Laying down flat on her stomach, she buried her face in the sheets and let out a small cry of frustration. Suddenly remembering something else, Wendy then flipped over onto her back. Pulling her nightgown up slightly, she slid one hand down between her thighs curious to examine the strange dampness.

The stickiness on her thighs nearly gone by now, Wendy probed higher until she brushed against the nether lips, copious amounts of slippery fluid coating her fingertips. Yanking her hand up to examine it, she saw that it was sticky and clear.

Nervous as to why it was suddenly there, Wendy slid her wet hand between her legs, curiously feeling around until she brushed against a spot that was more sensitive than others. Nearly yelping at the contact and the strong sensations it sent throughout her body, Wendy froze as she fought to remember something.

She'd had a dream…one that seemed so realistic. But why was she unable to remember what happened?

Then when a gasp, Wendy realized she'd dreamt about Hook. Sadly all she could remember was him kissing her, a kiss deeper than the chaste one he'd given her at his piano bench, but why did she feel a sudden flutter of nerves? It was as if an itch had taken over her entire body, one that she couldn't pinpoint an exact place for, and so deep that she unable to scratch it.

This was certainly a new feeling, one that Wendy was wholly unused to and it unnerved her slightly. She wanted to ask someone if there was something wrong with her, but who? She could only imagine what would happen if she asked Hook; he'd most likely laugh at her and tell her she was just like a girl, always simpering and whining about one thing or another.

It still didn't negate the fact that her chest grew warm and her face flushed at the mere thought of the pirate captain.

* * *

><p>After freshening up and putting back on the green gown as the other garments hadn't been delivered yet, Wendy sat in the cabin feeling rather bored when Mr. Smee knocked at the door.<p>

"Here ya are, Miss Wendy," he said bearing another load of parcels.

"Oh, the rest of my dresses! Thank you," Wendy said rather forlornly as she stacked her packages on top of the trunk.

"Why the long face, love?" the elderly man asked kindly.

"I guess I feel a bit…stifled in here," she admitted.

"Did the Cap'n tell you to stay put in 'is cabin?" the bosun asked.

"No," Wendy said. "But I didn't think it proper to go outside where the rest of the men are," she continued, thinking back to when she did so when she was a twelve year old child. She was a young woman now, aware of the differences.

"I'll tell ya what," Smee said conspiratorially. "You sit outside with me for a bit, yeah? 'Tis only me and Paulie and that blasted bird, the rest of the men 'ave gone off drinking and-"

Whoring was the next word on his lips but he didn't think it proper to say so to a young lady.

"Do you think it would be okay?" Wendy asked doubtfully.

"Sure thing," Mr. Smee replied. "Are ya hungry?"

Nodding thoughtfully, Wendy got up and followed behind the bosun as he held the cabin door open for her.

"Mr. Smee, may I ask you a question" Wendy said as they walked to the galley. Mr. Smee had protested, stating that she would get her pretty gown dirty from walking into the bowels of the ship but Wendy insisted that she didn't mind.

"Aye Miss Wendy."

"Who is Paulie? I remember Cookson and Bill Jukes, but not a Paulie," she said.

"Ah, the lad. He's a mute that one, can 'ear ya but won't speak. Wish he could trade places with that blasted bird," Smee answered thoughtfully. "Sure ye haven't seen 'im? He's nearly tall as the stern with a bald 'ead."

"Oh! You don't mean that vicious looking one…well he looks more vicious than the rest," Wendy countered.

"Aye, I understand. Well that he is but he wouldn't hurt ye. He's a different one, a bit soft in the head as it were but harmless. Doesn't spend his time drinking and gambling with the rest but if provoked he'll kill someone with bare hands. Why I remember-"

"That's okay, Mr. Smee thank you," Wendy interrupted politely wishing to be spared the gruesome story she was sure she was about to hear.

"Beggin' your pardon Miss Wendy," the bosun apologized. "Now what would ya like, an orange? A nice apple perhaps?" he asked, taking survey of the contents in the galley.

"May I have both?" she asked shyly, hoping she didn't appear to be a glutton.

"Sure thing miss, take as much as ya like," Mr. Smee cheerfully answered, plying her hands with as much fruit as she was able to carry.

After biting into the apple and swallowing, Wendy followed the bosun back to the upper deck of the ship.

"May I ask you something else?" she said after awhile.

"Certainly," Mr. Smee replied.

"Is the captain mad at me?"

"Now why do you think that, me dear?" he asked kindly.

"Well…" Wendy flustered, trying to explain herself. "Usually he behaves quite affably towards me, then the next minute he ignores me, as if I'm not even there," she said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

Sighing as they reached the deck, Mr. Smee pulled a stool next to the railing for Wendy to sit down. Finding another one for himself, he sat down next to her.

"He's not mad at ya," the bosun reassured, seeing the dejected look on the young woman's face.

"How do you know?" Wendy asked innocently.

"Believe me miss, if the Cap'n was mad at ya, do ya think you'd still be on 'is ship?"

Seeing the doubtful look still on Wendy's face, Mr. Smee continued. "'Tis true our Cap'n might not be accustomed to being around such a refined young lady as yourself, and is rough around the edges in such matters as it were. But believe me when I say that he made it clear no harm was to come to ya whether you be on this vessel or elsewhere. Does that sound like the words of a man who don't care?"

"Well…no…" Wendy's voice trailed off.

"Now don't you be worrying yourself miss," Mr. Smee assured. "Ah, and here comes Mr. Paulie!" he greeted.

Looking up Wendy said the same bald-headed man that showed her to the head a few nights ago. "Paulie, you remember Miss Wendy eh? Red-Handed Jill, our little storyteller!" Mr. Smee interjected happily. "Say Miss Wendy, would you mind?" he then asked rather bashfully.

"Mind what?" Wendy asked, playing with the remaining orange in her lap.

"Telling us a story!" the bosun said. Looking from Mr. Smee and up to Paulie, whom still had that dark look in his face yet, was nodding emphatically, Wendy agreed.

Wendy found it rather strange to be telling fairytales to two grown men, but both seemed to enjoy it immensely. Paulie had sat his hulking frame right on the wooden floor, his legs crossed as he hung onto every word that came from Wendy's mouth.

Three stories later, Mr. Smee excused himself saying that he had to make the rounds on the ship, and told Paulie he could stay where he was with Miss Wendy.

Wendy was now on her fifth story; Paulie listening intently as he slowly chewed on the orange that she'd given him. Despite the fact that he couldn't talk, Paulie was a most attentive audience and Wendy found that she didn't mind his company.

* * *

><p>Two hours later Paulie was still in the same place at Wendy's feet until Smee came and shooed him away.<p>

"I don't mind, really," Wendy told the bosun.

"It's alright love; he has chores to tend to anyway. And the crew'll be coming back lookin' for their dinner," Mr. Smee replied, extending his hand to help Wendy up from her stool.

"Well…thank you for taking the air with me," Wendy said.

"It's alright miss. Anytime ya feel yourself needin' a bit of air just give a yell, okay?"

Nodding her head in agreement, Wendy pushed open the door to the cabin. She knew that Captain Hook hadn't returned to the ship; she would have seen him from the deck. Still it didn't stop the slight pang of disappointment of returning to his empty room.

* * *

><p>Wendy spent the rest of her afternoon reading until Smee brought in her dinner. The absentee captain was still nowhere to be found and Wendy ate alone. Mr. Smee asked if she wanted to come back out on the deck but declined as some of the men were still lingering around.<p>

Trying her hardest to not pout, Wendy reclined on the chaise with another book in a futile attempt to distract herself. The room was quiet, almost too quiet. In the distance Wendy could hear some of the crew singing, most likely feeling jubilant after another round of drinking.

Yawning slightly, Wendy set her book open face down on her legs. She was bored yet was losing a battle trying to fight sleep. Deciding to close her eyes for a few minutes, Wendy slouched down further on the chaise and buried her head in the cushions.

* * *

><p>A few minutes turned into three hours. Wendy turned onto her side causing the book to slide down off her lap and onto the floor with a loud thump, instantly startling her out of sleep. Sitting up, she looked around to see that she was still alone.<p>

Wondering if the captain was outside on the deck with the crew, Wendy eased the cabin door open and tiptoed to the edge of the upper deck. Frowning when she realized it was clear, she strained her ear to listen out for his voice elsewhere on the ship, but heard nothing.

Wendy felt prickly anxiety wash over her. Stepping back into the cabin she was about to shut the door when she noticed a faint light on the steps. Thinking it was Hook she rushed back out only to see Paulie standing on the middle of the staircase.

"Paulie, do you know where the captain is?" she asked, feeling quite desperate by now. Wendy was nearly shocked when he gave a slight nod of the head. "Is he on the ship?" she pressed. When Paulie didn't nod his head in either direction she continued. "Is he out there?" Wendy asked, pointing out past the docks and into the small town. Paulie gave a small nod again.

Sighing with relief, Wendy began to make her way back inside of the cabin. "Can you wait here, please?" she asked. Holding up the lantern, Paulie stood in place on the steps without moving. After rushing to throw her newly gifted cloak over her dress, Wendy was about to step back out when she grabbed one of the oranges that Smee had brought along with her dinner from the captain's desk. Placing it in her pocket to give to Paulie she stepped back out into the night air.

"Can you take me to the captain?" she asked quietly.

Paulie stared back at Wendy, only for the young woman to look pleadingly back at him. "Please?" Wendy begged. "I promise I won't get you into trouble, and if we see the captain walking our way we'll both run, okay?

Wendy knew that she sounded childish at the moment, and she was totally unclear as to what her motive was to beg someone to escort her off the ship in the middle of the night. But as capricious as Hook's moods were, he was usually predictable and returned back to the cabin even it was slightly late. Wendy hadn't seen him all day and despite knowing that he was more than capable of handling himself in any situation, maternal instincts made her worry.

Paulie remained silent but acquiesced, turning on his heel and walking down the steps. Wendy softly walked behind him as they made their way off the ship and through the docks. Finally making the short journey into town, Wendy pulled the hook of the cloak over her head just in case they did see Hook on the way.

The captain didn't care of the men walked off the Jolly Roger at night, so long as they were back the next day in time to perform their duties. But Paulie would have had a hard time explaining, doubly so as he didn't speak, as to why he was escorting Wendy through town at night and would surely receive a lashing if caught.

Silently making their way past many of the shops that were already closed, Wendy made sure to walk closer to Paulie. The only places open now were the taverns and brothels, the second of which Wendy was ignorant to. She did notice an obviously inebriated man walking around, shouting angrily to no one in particular. Wendy could hear her Aunt Millicent saying, "the devil shows his horns at night" and suddenly she understood what the phrase meant.

Noticing that Paulie had stopped walking, they both stood in front of what looked like another tavern. "What is it?" Wendy asked, not understanding why they'd stopped.

Paulie stared back silently at Wendy. Confusion on her face, she then peered into the window of the dimly lit tavern. Searching through the throngs of people a large, ornate black hat suddenly caught her eye. 'The captain has a hat just like that,' she thought to herself, noting it's wearer was a slim woman with hair coloring similar to her own, yet her dress was cut lower in front than Wendy would dare to even dream about wearing.

The woman was spinning around and laughing, her ample bosom straining against the tight fabric. She might have been attractive had her face not been so heavily painted. Wendy was about to turn away from the window when she noticed the woman sit down on someone's knee, obviously a man as she bent her head down towards his face, the hat and her messy hair covering his features.

When the woman finally sat back up still perched on the man's knee Wendy felt as if her feet were frozen in place. Sitting beneath the woman was none other than her captain, clad in his black silk shirt and waistcoat. His ringed left hand was snaked around the woman's waist, almost comfortably as if it was used to being there, the right with his double cigar holder attached to the hook.

The two were sitting at a table with a few of the men from his ship, a sprinkle of more heavily made of women dallying nearby. Only this woman who was wearing the captain's hat whilst slivering all over him, Hook smiling and seemingly enjoying her attentions. The woman then lowered her head to bury it in Hook's neck and Wendy stamped away from the window, deciding that she'd seen enough.

Unaware that she was practically running back in the direction of the docks, Paulie had to jog along to catch up with her. Wendy's chest burned as hot tears poured down her cheeks. Biting down on her bottom lip, she pulled the cloak further down to conceal her face not wanting Paulie to see her crying.

The walk back to the ship was much shorter this time. After Wendy managed to thank Paulie for escorting her, she pulled the orange from her cloak pocket and handed it to him. Had she not been so distraught she would have noticed that the silent and usually emotionally void man gave her a shy smile before clutching onto the fruit and walking away.

Wendy made it all of three steps inside of the cabin before slumping down to the floor, leaning against the wall and sobbing furiously into her cloak. She felt like her heart had been broken when she saw the curvy woman draped over Captain Hook, and what was worse he'd reciprocated her affections!

Wendy thought back to the night where she'd cried on his chest, to which Hook wrapped his arms around her whispering consoling words. She thought back to her first kiss-her first real kiss as a young woman that he'd given her and everything else that she'd feigned memory loss to and sobbed even harder.

The next minute the captain had given Wendy the brush off, nearly treating her with disdain and she still couldn't understand why. But she'd seen it with her own eyes; Hook clearly didn't mind another woman near him while he clutched onto her form. Wendy felt ashamed for crying but found that she was unable to stop. Her chest still heaving, Wendy felt a knot in her stomach and thought that she was going to lose the remnants of her dinner.

'I made a mistake coming back here,' she thought, forcing herself to calm down. 'I am such a fool.' Wendy hated to admit it, but maybe Aunt Millicent had been right. Common sense pushing to her forethought, she hastily abandoned that idea. Gavin Benett had been an ass, and would still be an ass whether he married her or some other young unsuspecting soul.

Still sitting on the floor, her blue velvet cloak in a heap surrounding her body, Wendy found herself staring into a low burning candle set across from her. Her lashes were still damp with tears, blurring her vision every so often. Slowly Wendy's breathing returned to normal and worn out from crying, she fell asleep without moving from her place.

* * *

><p>What the young woman didn't realize was that someone else had heard her crying. Paulie had gotten a few feet away from the cabin when he'd heard a low keening wail, a cry so fierce it was able to be heard through the thick wooden door.<p>

Paulie might not have been able to speak but he was far from dimwitted. He knew where the captain was and what he was doing, and it was the last place an innocent girl like Wendy needed to see. But Paulie found it hard to deny Wendy's request especially when she looked up at him, sadness lingering in her grey blue eyes.

Besides Smee she'd been the only one to actually talk to him like he was a person; the rest of the crew either shouted at him or ignored him completely. Wendy was akin to a little sister that he'd never had, what with her story telling and sharing her fruit with him.

He'd stayed outside of the cabin listening to her cry steadily for five minutes. After awhile everything had gotten silent and it worried him. Paulie knew there would be hell to pay had the captain seen him walking uninvited into his cabin, but he had to make sure Wendy was alright. Moving his lantern about he found her curled up into a ball on the floor, fast asleep with streaks of tears still on her face. Setting the lantern down, Paulie picked up Wendy's feather light body up and placed her on the chaise. He then hastily retrieved his lantern and ducked out of the cabin before anyone could see him.

* * *

><p>Wendy was startled out of her sleep when she heard a sudden movement in the room. She opened her eyes and waited for them to adjust to the dark, realizing that she was looking at a very much inebriated Captain Hook across from her whom seemed to have trouble standing up.<p>

Jumping up from the chaise, briefly wondering how she'd gotten there for a second, Wendy walked over to the unsteady man and after removing his hat guided him over to his desk.

"There she is lads! There's my sweet girl," he said in a louder tone than he usually used.

Despite the fact that his very presence angered her to no end, Wendy still made an attempt to help the captain whom up until now she'd never seen so drunk. "Where have you been love?" he asked, blearily looking down at Wendy.

"Here, right where you left me," she bristled, easily pushing him down into his favorite chair. "I don't need to ask where you've been." Still wearing her cloak, Wendy knelt down before Hook and began to pull off his leather boots. Languidly slouching back in the chair, he looked down unsteadily at Wendy.

"Be a darling would you, and light a few more candles. It's terribly dark in here," he said.

Looking up at the captain as if he'd gone mad, Wendy got up anyway and lit the candelabra on the desk. Feeling his gaze burning into her skin, Wendy turned around to see that Hook's eyes were bloodshot, faint traces of lipstick on both his cheeks and neck.

Feeling her anger beginning to well again, Wendy turned on her heel to walk away when she felt a strong hand clasp over her wrist. Despite being drunk past the point of reason, the captain's reflexes were still intact.

"Let go of me," Wendy said, hostility in her voice.

"Come sit with me, dear girl. I've missed you," Hook said breathily, yanking Wendy to sit down on his lap. Wendy sighed heavily as he wrapped both arms tightly around her waist, burying his nose into the crook of her neck. "You smell so delicious," he murmured. "So clean and sweet, unlike-"

"Unlike the other woman that you had sitting on the same knee you have me on?" Wendy interrupted quietly. Seething with anger, she tried to get up from Hook's lap only for him to yank back around her middle, keeping her firmly in place.

"My sweet, little innocent Wendy. She meant nothing to me, I promise you. Now give us a kiss?"

Hissing in outrage, Wendy wrenched out of his arms and jumped to her feet. "How dare you?" she all but screamed. "You don't even have the decency to deny that fact that you had that woman clambering all over you!"

"I've never lied to you Ms. Darling. Why would I start now?" Hook asked as he grinned crookedly at the angry young woman standing before him.

"That is not true and you know it!" she cried.

"Another nuance," he continued. Seeing the dark look on her face, he heaved himself to his feet. "Touché. Alright my dear, I mean at this present time, I've not lied to you. Now about that kiss."

Snaking his left arm around Wendy's waist, Hook pulled her body against his only for the young woman to push back against his chest. Cringing at she smelt the whiskey on his breath mingling with the cheap musk that the heavily painted woman must have worn, kissing Hook was the furthest thing from Wendy's mind.

"No!" she yelped, feeling the captain attempt to press his lips against hers. "You have another woman's lipstick all over your face and you expect me to kiss you, unhand me!"

Oblivious to Wendy's words or her struggling, Hook walked forward taking the young woman with him and roughly used his left arm to hoist her up and sit her on the edge of the desk. Protesting to no avail, Wendy's small hand pressed against Hook's shoulder as he kept advancing on her. "Stop!" she cried, her words stifled by kisses that grew rougher by the minute.

Hook's beard and mustache was an irritation as it pressed into her delicate skin, his arm tightly wound about her waist as his fingers dug painfully into her flesh. "Wendy," the man groaned into her ear, pulling her body against his. Feeling the panic rising within her, Wendy tried getting the captain away from her with arms and legs to no avail. Pinning her tightly against the desk, Hook was now between her legs, her arms mashed between their chests, causing Wendy to become completely immobilized.

"Captain, stop!" she cried, tears sliding down her cheeks again.

Through his alcohol induced haze, Hook didn't realize that beneath him instead of a woman clamoring to be kissed lay a terrified looking girl, her face shining with tears and body trembling in fear.

* * *

><p>He'd wanted to kill that whore for tricking him. After handling the never ending list of tasks that had to be done, Hook had spent hours at the tavern drinking with some of the crew men. Some had already passed out but the captain always had an affinity for liquor and thus could drink many under a table. However on his night he'd gone overboard, trying to numb the lust for Wendy that had consumed him.<p>

A pretty wench had walked by, her hair the same rich brown kissed with honey that Wendy had. Seeing the woman from behind, through his whiskey goggles he'd in fact thought it to be Wendy and had called out her name. The whore had turned around and seeing the drunk, well dressed and obviously wealthy pirate captain, sauntered over to his table.

"I'll be whoever you want me to be, dearie," she'd naughtily whispered in his ear before settling down on his knee. Catching the eyes of the other women that had been working the room with her, they both sat down at the table. They attempted to gain the attention of the men sitting down and when that failed, turned their charms onto the captain. Hook, on that other hand was too far gone to notice the other women, and was too preoccupied with the one on his knee.

When she'd gone to press her lips against his, the captain had jumped slightly as if knocked into sobriety. Smelling the cloying musk the woman had dabbed on her neck and between her breasts, Hook opened his eyes and realized that it was not his Wendy on his knee, but a cheap whore with a heavily painted face.

Looking up with disgust, the captain realized that the wench proudly bore his favorite black and gold hat. He snatched it off her head and, most likely yanking at some hair pins as she cried out and grabbed at her hair.

"My senses haven't totally eluded me madam," he drawled placing his hat back upon his own head and reaching for the frock coat draped over his chair. "No one touches the hat."

Right then he'd gotten up from the table and left the tavern, slowly ambling his way back to his ship. After entering his cabin, the sweet scent of Wendy kissed his nostrils. If at all possible he would bury himself in her very essence.

As if on cue she'd woken up from her place on his chaise and walked over to him. The next thing Hook knew he'd lost control and had Wendy pinned beneath him on his desk.

* * *

><p>"Captain!" Wendy cried, still struggling beneath the dazed man.<p>

His pleasures were fast mounting and Wendy felt something rigid pressing against her core, Hook's fingers clumsily pulling at the fabric of her dress.

It was that moment that Wendy remembered the dream from the other night, the one that eluded her. She remembered being lifted onto the desk and nothing but pleasure after that, but this was far from her dream.

Hook really did have her pinned beneath him and it seemed had no intentions of letting her go. Wendy's innocent mind was unable to contrive what specifically he intended to carry out. Her body trembled like a leaf from head to toe, the fear worse than when he'd had her standing blind folded at the tip of the plank.

As far as Wendy was concerned, Captain Hook hadn't changed and was a liar. He promised that he'd never take a woman against her will, yet she cried and writhed and begged for him to let go of her and his grip on her body never once slackened.

"Captain!" she cried, feeling cool air swirling against her bare legs as Hook managed to get her dress and cloak halfway up past her knee. "Captain!" she cried again, pushing against his chest while turning her head trying to avoid more of his rough kisses. "JAMES!"

The captain suddenly froze at hearing his birth name being spoken. As if being snapped out of his reverie, Hook let go of Wendy causing her to fall back weakly onto the desk. Standing silently before her, he watched as Wendy fought to catch her breath, her chest still heaving slightly. When she finally sat up, the candlelight illuminated the wetness on her face, a look of pure hatred in her eyes.

Realizing what he'd nearly done, the captain began apologizing profusely to the young woman. He was silenced with a sharp slap to the face, as a still crying Wendy jumped down from the desk and fled from the cabin.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: This chapter contains some sensitive stuff so please be wary if that's not your thing.**_

...

* * *

><p>Running without stopping, Wendy paid no heed to the fact that she was going back through the dark port unaccompanied. The look in Hook's eyes had terrified her, and even still she was unable to make her body stop quivering.<p>

Too distracted to give any thought as to a destination, Wendy hadn't noticed the deserted grounds of the town.

"Heavens above child, and what are you doing out here all by your lonesome this time of night!" came a familiar voice. Looking up, Wendy saw Miss Grace from the perfume store staring wide eyed at her. Hastily wiping the tears from her cheeks, Wendy opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. "Don't worry about it dearie, come along," the older woman said, putting an arm around Wendy's shoulder and ushering her along.

Walking the short distance to Miss Grace's shop, the woman took out a key ring and unlocked the door. Following her up through a narrow set of steps, Wendy found herself in a flat above the shop. Miss Grace told Wendy to sit anywhere, and she disappeared into a little area off the sitting room.

After lighting the many lamps around the room, Miss Grace poured went over to a trolley and uncorking a glass decanter filled two small glasses with an amber liquid. "Here you are dearie, you look as if you could use it," the woman told her as she sat down across from Wendy.

"What is it?" she asked, eyeing the glass curiously.

"Just a drop of sherry, twill help you sleep tonight," Miss Grace said with a wink as she tossed back her own glass in a single swallow.

Tentatively sipping at the liquid, Wendy found that it had a pleasant taste and soon finished the little glass. Noticing the empty glass, Miss Grace refilled Wendy's along with her own and the two sipped in silence.

Despite the warm glow that was coming over her, Wendy felt a bit awkward at the situation. "Oh, I did enjoy the perfume, thank you," she said trying to fill in the uncomfortable silence.

"Ah! What did I tell you," Miss Grace bellowed. "Did you find yer fella?"

Wendy lowered her eyes a bit, shaking her head slightly.

"Don't worry about it dearie, a pretty thing like you is bound to have'm lined up." Miss Grace then heaved herself up from her chair, yawning loudly. "Well love, I'm tuckered. You can stay here tonight; it wouldn't be proper for you to be traipsing about those streets alone right now."

Miss Grace led Wendy to a small room at the back of the flat. "The washroom is out here and to your right," she gestured with a lacquered finger. "Good night dear."

"Goodnight Miss Grace, thank you," Wendy said watching as the woman turned down the hall.

After Miss Grace left, Wendy sat on the small bed in the bare room. It nearly rivaled the one she'd been confined to at the asylum, save for the tattered lace curtains and what appeared to be a vase of drooping flowers on a vanity across the room.

Shutting the bedroom door, Wendy slipped out of her cloak and dress and draped the items on the back of the vanity chair. It felt strange to be climbing into an unknown bed, especially one that had thin sheets that barely held in any warmth. Shivering and clad only in her camisole and petticoat, Wendy got out of the bed and pulled the large velvet cloak back off the chair. Getting back into bed, she draped it over the thin sheets and huddled beneath everything.

Her mind went back to the events of the past few hours and soon she felt tears trickling down her face and onto the pillow. Turning over onto her side, Wendy buried her face beneath the pillow as uncontainable sobs wracked her body. Fighting to keep her cries muffled by the pillow, Wendy soon fell into an uneasy sleep.

...

* * *

><p>The next morning Hook lifted his head from his desk. Swearing inwardly, he realized that he had a hangover that rivaled any one he'd previously experienced. Desperate to rid his mouth of its foul taste, he looked around his desk to see if his goblet was there with any leftover Muscat.<p>

Frowning when he saw many of the items strewn and scattered about, Hook sat back in his chair. He was still clad in the previous evening's outfit, although his boots were to the side of the desk. Turning towards the bed, the captain was slightly dumbfounded to find that Wendy wasn't there, nor had she slept in the bed as it was still neatly made as she'd always left it.

He briefly wondered if she was somewhere on the ship, although it wasn't like Wendy to go wandering about. Cursing at the pounding in his head, Hook pushed himself up from the desk. Wincing at the ache in his back from sleeping all night in a chair, he opened the door of the cabin and bellowed out for Smee.

He was positively livid when he had to call a second time, the noise not doing a thing to lessen his headache.

"Aye Cap'n?" Mr. Smee said after dashing up the steps to the cabin.

"Have you seen Ms. Darling anywhere?" the captain asked, closing his eyes and bringing up his left hand to his throbbing temple.

"No Cap'n, not since bringin' 'er dinner last night," the bosun said.

His blue eyes opened as he sharply looked at the elderly man. "Have the men search the ship for her, and when you find her bring her here," Hook ordered.

"Right away Cap'n," Smee answered.

Scoffing in annoyance, Hook looked down at his rumpled waistcoat and shirt. "Damn it to hell!" he swore realizing that he had no one to help him with the buttons.

It took the captain a long time to undo the small buttons on his waistcoat, and then get the ruffled shirt off his body and over his head. In a tempestuous fit he'd forgotten to remove his hook and accidentally tore a large gash in the shirt. Balling up the fabric in his hand he angrily threw it across the room.

Clad only in his harness and breeches, Hook lay down on his bed. Seething when he smelled faint traces of Wendy on his pillow he found himself unable to ignore the small niggle of worry at the back of his mind. Where the hell was she? Unable to lay still the captain went back over to his desk and sat down.

Memories of last night suddenly flashed through Hook's mind and shame washed over him. Glimpses of him holding Wendy down against his desk while she cried piteously and struggled against him were remembered.

Roaring the pirate captain shoved everything off his desk in a fit of anger, feeling utterly disgusted with the atrocity he committed. Although she'd unintentionally driven the man to mad, it was no excuse for violating her the way he did. It wasn't Wendy's fault that she was so damned tempting to him; everything about her had the captain entranced. The way she smelled, the way her eyes lit up after he returned to the cabin after having been gone all day, the way she'd gently combed his hair.

It was then that he realized the mental stronghold Wendy had on him had more to do than with lust.

"Cap'n?" Mr. Smee interrupted after coming back into the cabin. "We can't find 'er anywhere on the ship."

"Well check again," Hook said, emphasizing his point by banging down on the desk with his hook putting yet another of many holes into the wood.

"Cap'n, the men checked thrice. And they looked everywhere-the brig, the galley and the weapons room. No one's seen hide no hair of the lass."

"Then have the crew check the town. Make sure they leave no stone unturned or so help me I'll rip every throat one by one."

"Aye Cap'n!" Smee uttered, seeing that dangerous glint in the captain's eye and knowing that he fully well intended on carrying through with his threat if Miss Wendy wasn't found.

...

* * *

><p>Miss Grace walked down the hall of her flat, seeing Anabelle and Claudia peering through the door at the childish looking woman sleeping on the bed.<p>

"Is she a new one?" Claudia asked Miss Grace.

"She looks young, and sort of green at that," Anabelle added wickedly while smiling.

"Oh you two, get away from the door!" Miss Grace snapped. "Now hurry up and get dressed so you can help me with the shop."

Rolling their eyes, the two women walked away to do as they were told.

...

* * *

><p>Stirring out of her sleep, Wendy slowly blinked her eyes taking in the strange surroundings. The room was nothing like the captain's cabin on the Jolly Roger. Suddenly remembering where she was and how she got there, Wendy felt her throat well up. Swallowing the urge to cry she got out of the bed, shivering slightly from the cool air in the room.<p>

After hurriedly dressing and using the washroom, Wendy found her way downstairs and into Miss Grace's shop.

Wendy found that she didn't mind helping Miss Grace around the shop. She was rather unknowledgeable of the wares that were sold and was content with arranging the little glass bottles and folding and refolding baskets of scarves and handkerchiefs. She'd been introduced to two other women that seemed slightly older than she named Anabelle and Claudia, whom both said hello yet eyed Wendy from head to toe.

It seemed that Anabelle and Claudia spent their time dawdling around the shop and gossiping much of the afternoon away. Wendy hadn't seen them do much work other than dally about with men that came into the shop. However feeling that she was in no position to point out the obvious, Wendy kept her mouth closed.

A few hours later Miss Grace chased the two simpering women from her shop. Bidding Wendy to come towards her, she handed her some coins and told her to find them something for lunch.

Clutching the money in her hand, Wendy walked out onto the dirt road. Looking up, Wendy saw a well dressed man a few inches away from her, his appraisal obvious as his eyes were glued onto her figure. Cringing slightly, Wendy wished she'd thought to wear her cloak over her dress before coming outside. Hurrying to get away from the man, she didn't notice that he'd walked inside of Miss Grace's shop.

After purchasing a meal of roasted meat and bread, Wendy was on her way back to the shop when she saw a person that caused her stomach to bottom out. Ducking to the side of a nearby shop, Wendy watched as three of the men from Hook's ship sauntered through the town square. She briefly wondered if they were looking for her as she'd fled the Jolly Roger without anyone seeing her.

When the men finally turned in the opposite direction, Wendy was able to breathe freely. She hurriedly walked back to Miss Grace's shop, holding their lunch against her chest.

"What's wrong child?" Miss Grace asked when Wendy rushed back into the shop. "You look as if you've seen a ghost!"

Not wanting to give herself away, Wendy set down the now tepid food on the counter.

"There was a gentleman that stopped by not long after you left, inquiring after you," the woman said causing Wendy to look up in shock.

"A man?" she asked nervously. "Did he give his name?"

"Aye, Laurie. Laurie Smith? A good looking chap might I add," Miss Grace said cackling with laughter.

Slightly relieved when she realized it wasn't a certain hooked man that the woman was talking about, Wendy couldn't help her curiosity. "What did he want?" she naively asked.

Still smiling, the woman rakishly peered at Wendy. "You're a pretty young thing, what do you think?" Seeing the look of confusion still on her face, Miss Grace continued laughing. "Come child; let's see what you've found us to eat."

...

* * *

><p>Wendy didn't see more of Hook's crew for the rest of the day, although she kept a watchful eye through the glass door so that she could hide at a moment's notice.<p>

The afternoon passed by uneventfully. After Miss Grace locked up the shop, Wendy followed her back upstairs to the flat. She helped the woman prepare a simple supper, after which Anabelle and Claudia returned both giddy and seemingly more euphoric.

Miss Grace snapped at them to settle down and to wash their hands before sitting at the table. Throughout the meal they both tittered behind their hands, casting furtive glances at Wendy. Her cheeks flushing, Wendy felt self conscious without knowing why.

"You know, you might be pretty if you did something with this hair," Anabelle had said, leaning over to Wendy and twirling one of her loose curls round a finger. "You remind me of a plain, English rose that hasn't been plucked yet."

Claudia had giggled in response, causing Miss Grace to slap her hand on the table. "You two leave the girl alone!" she shouted sounding half annoyed.

Wendy snatched away from Anabelle's grasp, wondering why she was being so nasty towards her. Realizing that she could smell the remnants of some sort of spirit on her breath, Wendy surmised it was partly the reason for the hostility.

After dinner was finished, Wendy helped clear the table and dishes. She then disappeared to her room, sitting on the bed with her head resting against the headboard. Miss Grace had been nice enough to let her stay there, and surprisingly hadn't asked Wendy where she was from or why she'd been running throughout town in middle of the night with tears on her cheeks.

Still, she felt incredibly lonely. Wishing that she'd had a book to keep her company; Wendy scooted down on the bed and lay on her side. Unable to help herself, visions of Captain Hook appeared in her mind.

Lost in her thoughts, silent tears dripped down Wendy's cheeks and onto the pillow. Her mind completely distracted she didn't notice the echoing sounds of male voices coming from the rooms adjacent to hers.

...

* * *

><p>It had been three days since Wendy fled from the Jolly Roger. Hook's mood had grown darker and he yelled at the crew for the most trivial things. He wouldn't admit it but he was nearly sick with worry over the girl's disappearance. The captain knew that an attractive and innocent young woman like Wendy was akin to an open field with a baby chick and rattlesnake lying in the wake.<p>

Crying out in anguish, Hook knew it was his fault that Wendy was out there alone. Had he not lost control she wouldn't have run away from him with a face gone pale with fright. Hook was too ashamed to tell anyone the truth about her disappearance, and too distracted to focus on anything else but finding her.

He hadn't eaten a proper meal, bathed or shaved since the morning of that fateful day. Not wanting to sleep in his bed as it still smelled of Wendy's floral perfume, the captain took to drinking large quantities of Muscat, desperate to numb the feeling of despair before falling asleep at his desk.

Looking up as he heard a knock at the cabin door, Mr. Smee entered an apprehensive expression on his face.

"Well?" Hook asked expectantly.

"Still nothin' Cap'n," Smee said, hating to be the bearer of bad news.

"How in the hell does a mere slip of a girl about big as my arm manage to elude an entire crew of _pirates_, and a whole town at that?" Hook snidely asked. "Do you mean to tell me that no one has seen a girl with slate colored eyes and brown curls?" Slamming his hook down onto the desk, the captain stood up. Yanking up the metal prosthesis that became lodged between the wood grains, Hook walked over to a shirt that he'd carelessly tossed over the chaise.

"I find myself rather questionable about this crew's interrogational skills," he said shoving his right arm into the shirt.

Smee rushed over and helped the captain into his shirt. "What's that Cap'n?" he asked.

"What part don't you understand Smee?" Hook replied venomously with a gesture of his claw. "If the crew is unable to find answers willingly, then I'll have to force them out of the locals."

Smee stood by and listened nervously. The captain always had a terrible temper, but this was something new. It seemed as if he was willing to the ends of the earth to find Wendy, disposing of anyone that might get in his way without casting a second thought.

...

* * *

><p>Wendy was alone in the shop when the door opened. Miss Grace said that she had to run an errand, not stating specifically what it entailed. Anabelle and Claudia as usual had also left the shop several hours ago and still hadn't returned.<p>

Looking up, she saw a well dressed, clean shaven man with hair the color of wheat and grey eyes approach her. "Hello, sir," Wendy uttered nervously, remembering his face from the other day when he'd stared her down in the street.

"Hello…Wendy isn't it?" the man said. "I trust Miss Grace passed along my message?"

Seeing the look of confusion on the girl's face he continued. "My name is Laurie; I believe we saw each other in passing just outside of the shop."

Wendy was too naïve to realize that Laurie was looking at her as if she was the last swallow of water in a desert, but she did feel the sudden unease that came over her.

"It's quite possible," she answered lightly not wanting to admit that she remembered him.

Just then Miss Grace reappeared, smiling when she saw the two standing at her counter. "Well lad, you're back I see!" she said brightly.

"Yes, I thought I'd come talk to the lady myself," he said.

"Well that's lovely," Miss Grace said. "Wendy, why don't you go for a little stroll with Mr. Smith? A bit of air would do you some good."

"No…thank you," Wendy mustered as politely as she was able to. "I'm actually a bit out of sorts right now, I think I'll go upstairs and rest for awhile."

Bidding good day to Laurie, Wendy walked out of the store and up the stairs next to the shop door. She had a feeling the man was still looking at her when she walked away and it made her skin crawl. Laurie Smith looked like the men back home; clad in a neat blue suit and carrying a walking stick yet something about him seemed sinister even if he tried to hide it.

...

* * *

><p>Miss Grace was about to lock up her shop when the persistent man returned. "You just don't give up, do ya?" she asked.<p>

"No Madam, not when I set my eyes on something that I want," he replied coolly.

"Are you positive none of the other girls will do?"

Looking at the older woman with distaste, the man threw a small bag full of gold onto the counter. "That should be more than sufficient," he said.

Miss Grace was a shrewd business woman and never turned down money. Greedily eyeing the contents of the purse, she nodded the man on. "Be quick about it, will ya? And keep her quiet, the last thing I need is for the chit to kick up a fuss."

...

* * *

><p>Wendy sat alone in her room with a mournful expression on her face. She'd scoured Miss Grace's flat for something to read, desperate for anything at this point but her search came up empty. She'd settled for watching the sunset from her window, the fading orb casting an orange, dark blue and purple glow in the sky.<p>

"Yes?" she called, hearing a sudden knocking on her door. Inhaling sharply, she got up from the bed when she saw the man from the shop enter her room. "Mr. Smith," she began nervously. "Are you looking for Miss Grace?"

Walking into the room, Laurie shut the door behind him. Propping his walking stick up in the corner, he walked over to the dresser and leaned against it his arms folded across his chest. "Miss Grace is the one that sent me up here," he told her coolly.

"Why, is something wrong?" Wendy asked, already heading towards the door. Laurie instantly stepped in front, blocking her from exiting. Wendy swallowed, feeling her mouth gone dry with fear. "You shouldn't be up here," she said in a quavering voice.

"Who's to make me leave?" Laurie calmly asked as Wendy stood watching in horror whilst he removed his blue suit jacket and placed it atop the dresser.

"Will you please leave?" Wendy pressed, thinking that manners might get her out of the precarious situation.

"What a polite girl you are, how adorable," he said mockingly, countering Wendy's every move.

Feeling like prey being stalked by its predator, Wendy didn't realize she was backing away from the lecher until her body hit the wall.

Hissing in disgust when Laurie dared to put his hands around her waist, Wendy pushed against him only to get roughly shoved against the wall. "There's no need to be coy, little Wendy," Laurie said in a syrupy sweet voice. "If you're nice to me, I'll be nice to you."

"I am not playing coy!" she cried in a panic, still trying to move away from his grasp. "You're scaring me and I think it's time for you to leave."

"Listen wench, I paid good money for you and I won't leave until I'm good and ready!" he hissed in her ear.

Gasping in shock, Wendy's scream of outrage was muffled as the man then roughly grabbed her face, his mouth pressing down hard upon hers. Laurie tasted of something unpleasant that Wendy was unable to place and his cologne was cloying and stung her eyes. Bringing her hand up to his arms, Wendy dug her nails into his wrists desperately trying to make him let go.

Yelping in pain, Laurie did let go of Wendy only to soundly backhand her. Crying out in pain, Wendy clutched onto her face, the sound of the slap still resonating in her ears.

"Now see I was going to be nice," Laurie said angrily. "But I see you want to fight me. That's alright, I like my women to have a little fire to them." He then grabbed Wendy by the back of her neck and forced her down onto the bed.

Screaming with all of her might, Wendy kicked and thrashed about. Fighting to get up from the bed, Laurie shoved her back down and pressed one large, calloused hand over her mouth trying to muffle the screams. Wendy took that opportunity to bite down as hard as she could while bringing up a hand to his cheek, her nails clawing into his face earning a loud roar of pain from the man.

"You little bitch!" he swore when he saw the blood, this time hitting Wendy in the face with a closed fist. Letting out a blood-curdling scream, the throbbing pain in her face only fueled Wendy's anger. Bringing a knee up she tried to kick at Laurie's chest but he moved too quickly, and she found herself pinned underneath his weight, his knees on either side of her torso.

Hastily grabbing both of her slender wrists in one hand, Laurie then hit Wendy several more times in the face. Tasting blood as her teeth cut against her lips, Wendy finally began sobbing when she realized she was trapped.

"Shut up!" Laurie hissed, grabbing a fistful of Wendy's hair and wrenching it at the roots. "Shut the hell up right now."

Wendy's heart beat so fiercely she was sure that she would pass out any moment. She could barely breathe as Laurie had his body pressed firmly against hers, nearly ridding all of the wind from her lungs. Having expended all of her energy fighting a sadistic man that was much stronger than she, Wendy choked on her tears as she felt him fumbling with something below his waist.

Laurie still had both her hands pinned above her head with his left hand, the right one now groping and pinching her flesh cruelly through her dress. Fighting to turn her head, Wendy opened her red, tear swollen eyes to see the crazed man above her, his hair mussed and face flush with a sheen of sweat covering it. His grey eyes bore down coldly into Wendy's, his hand clenching even tighter around her wrists if it was possible.

Feeling her stomach lurching in horror, Wendy realized that he was now trying to hike her dress up around her thighs. 'Not again! Oh please not again!' she thought desperately, struggling and writhing to no avail.

Laurie tightened his clasp around Wendy's body, his knees painfully squeezing into her sides. "Stop struggling!" he ordered between clenched teeth, his legs strong as an ox's as he squeezed even harder making it difficult for Wendy to breathe.

Too preoccupied with gasping for air, Laurie seized the opportunity and flipped the young woman over onto her stomach. "Even better, no one will be able to hear you scream," he muttered pushing down at the back of her head. If Wendy had previously been able to breathe in the slightest she certainly was unable to now, her nose pressed deeply into the mattress.

Crying and hyperventilating, her mind grew foggy and was barely aware of the air that brushed against her now bare backside. Laurie was still straddling her hips, something warm yet firm grazing against her bare skin. Shuddering at the sound of the man moaning in a most lewd fashion, Wendy froze when she felt something damp fall upon her.

"Damn!" Laurie roared after a chorus of groans had erupted from his lips. His thrusts ceased slightly yet he refused to let up his hold on the girl. Still crying into the mattress, Wendy was unable to even turn her head when she felt Laurie's weight suddenly removed from her.

The man began squealing loudly as if in pain, his feet shuffling as he tried to find purchase against the floorboards. Her mind still in a daze, Wendy didn't realize that she had been picked up off the bed until she found herself in the captain's arms, not noticing that he wore a visage that would most likely have sent Lucifer himself back into the pits of hell.

...

* * *

><p>Not long before Captain Hook had ordered half his crew to walk through the towns with him, refusing to accept that fact that Wendy was not there. When he didn't get answers that pleased him, out came his pistol. Seeing the murderous look in the man's face, the unsuspecting soul whom was staring down into the barrel of the captain's revolver suddenly regained his memory.<p>

After blurting out some story about Miss Grace having found a new girl, he made the man show him where her place was before kicking him back onto the dusty road.

The captain and his cronies stormed the little shop, causing Miss Grace to rush out and swear at the men. Cookson and Albino instantly grabbed the stout woman that tried flee and dragged her to stand in front of their captain.

"Madam Whore, I assure you that I save my bullets for men," Hook began darkly as he cocked his pistol and pointed it in her face. "But believe me when I say that I will gut you first and shoot later if you don't tell me what I need to know."

Seeing the wild haired, unshaven man clad in all black with a deadly looking metal appendage at the end of his right arm, Miss Grace's eyes grew wide. "What do you want!" she yelled in terror, trying to keep her knees from shaking.

"Where is the so-called new girl that you have acquired?" Hook asked, raising his hook to the woman's fat oily neck.

Instantly realizing who the man was talking about, Miss Grace all but screamed out her reply. "Upstairs, she's upstairs. Let go of me for the love of god!" she then yelled trying to wrench out of the pirates grasp.

"Hold her there," Hook ordered, before pointing his claw at Paulie and beckoning him forward.

Stealthily walking up the narrow and unlit staircase with his pistol out, Hook found himself in a shabby flat above the store. The sound of a man groaning out and what was a possibly muffled cry caught his ears and he stalked to the back of the flat with Paulie on his heels.

Pushing open the door to a bedroom, he found a half clothed man pinning Wendy's trembling body down onto the bed, the green silk of her dress flipped up and exposing her bare thighs and behind. The man never noticed the door opening or Paulie coming behind him and grabbing him by the throat, yanking him off of the girl.

Hook crept around to the side of the bed and carefully slid Wendy into his embrace. Her small chest heaved slightly as she gulped in air, and Hook realized that the bastard had nearly smothered her. His mind didn't want to believe that the man had carried his rape to fruition. Hook was beyond horrified when he saw Wendy's battered and bloodied face, fingerprints marring her neck and wrists where she'd been held down.

"This is no concern of yours, I paid my money!" the man roared from the other side of the bed, futilely trying to wrench out from Paulie's grasp.

"You paid your money?" Hook echoed, instantly having a mind to disembowel the man. "If you want to pay a whore, that's your business. Does this little girl look like a whore to you?" he continued. "I guess her tears and telling you no weren't enough."

"They all say no at first!" the man countered, obviously fearful for his life by now.

Seeing the claw marks at the side of the man's face said enough. "If you have to beat a woman into unconsciousness until she submits, that should tell you plenty," Hook coldly replied.

Looking down as Wendy began to stir in his arms, she instantly began lashing out as she came to.

"Wendy! Wendy love, tis me," Hook urged gently holding her hands down so she wouldn't hurt herself. Her grey blue eyes slowly opened, the bewilderment dissolving from them as she recognized the face above hers. Instantly breaking out into loud sobs that shook her slight frame, Wendy suddenly gagged and tried wrenching herself from Hook's grasp. Bending down so Wendy wouldn't tumble out of his arms; she leaned over and became violently sick onto the floor.

In pain and too distraught to feel embarrassed, Wendy offered no resistance when Hook pulled a doublet from his waistcoat and cleaned her mouth. When her stomach stopped heaving, the tears began again. Hugging Wendy to his chest Hook hoisted her body up off the floor.

"Let's go," he told Paulie, who was still standing in the room holding Laurie with his arms pinned behind his back. Hook walked ahead of them out of the room, Wendy's arms wound tightly around his neck. Paulie hadn't even given Laurie the opportunity to pull his breeches back up around his waist and they hung over his shoes, causing the man to trip with every other step.

"So this is supposed to be your new girl?" Hook stated sounding utterly vexed as they stood back downstairs in the shop.

Miss Grace, whom was still flanked by Cookson and Albino holding her by the cuff of her arms, eyed the young woman in the pirate captain's arms and said nothing.

"I know not of how Wendy came to be in your presence, nor do I care. But believe me when I say that I know of your kind well. You are a cunning, crafty bitch who knowingly led an innocent girl into the lion's den, solely in the interest of a few gold coins."

Both Miss Grace and Laurie stood nervously among the group of pirates, wondering what their fate was to be.

Turning towards Paulie, Hook nodded his head in a silent order. Miss Grace screamed in terror seeing the oversized menacing pirate snap the man's neck as if he were a chicken. Laurie's half dressed body slid to the ground. "You lot know what to do," Hook said before turning on his heel and walking out of the store.

Walking down the dark road with Wendy in his arms, Hook heard Miss Grace screaming in protest as his crew torched her shop. Unfortunately he'd been unable to kill her himself as he didn't want to place Wendy down for any reason; letting the crew burn down her shop was his next best option.

...

* * *

><p>When Hook arrived back at the Jolly Roger, the remaining crew saw the young woman in his arms. Noticing his deadly countenance they tried to make themselves scarce as Hook made his way up the steps and into his cabin.<p>

The captain tried setting Wendy down on his bed in hopes of getting a damp cloth to clean the blood from her face, but her arms tightened their hold around his neck. Clutching onto Hook for dear life, Wendy began sobbing furiously into his shirt, her chest heaving as she fought to catch her breath.

Sitting down on the edge of his bed with Wendy still in his lap, Hook tried to remember a time where he felt such remorse as her tears soaked his neck. He was no better than the man that tried to rape her, yet it was the captain that Wendy desperately clung to.

She began struggling again, this time tearing herself away from Hook and falling to her knees on the cabin floor, gagging and dry heaving. "I-I still smell him on me!" she cried, tearing at the blood stained dress. Furiously jumping to her feet, Wendy began clawing at the fabric desperately trying to unrig her body of the soiled garment. "Get it off, I need it off now!"

Moving about much too hastily, her trembling fingers were unable to find purchase at the buttons. "Please! Get it off me!" she cried hysterically, standing in front of Hook and lifting his right arm up to the collar of her dress.

Seeing Wendy's tear soaked face and the crazed look in her eyes, Hook found himself thoroughly stunned for the first time in his life.

"Please!" she continued to cry beseechingly, yanking on his wrist trying to make his metal claw tear through the garment.

Her anguish tormenting him, Hook stood up and anchored the sharp edge into place. With a loud ripping noise he dragged the metal through the thin silk until it hung off of Wendy's body. Becoming slightly less hysterical, she then stepped out of the torn dress and let it pool in a heap around her feet.

The captain watched in shock as Wendy then yanked her camisole up over her head, followed by stepping out of her petticoat. Hook couldn't help but wonder if the young woman was having some sort of breakdown. Previously she wouldn't even bathe with him in the same room, now she stood before him naked as a newborn babe.

"I still smell him on my skin, I need to wash," she said, seemingly unaware that she had stripped down completely in the captain's presence.

"Well, there's water still in the tub but it's cold," Hook uttered finding his voice.

"I don't care!" Wendy bawled, already rushing over to the tub.

Hastily bringing a candle over, Hook found that Wendy had already immersed herself completely in the cold water without so much as a flinch. Picking up a sponge and cake of soap, she proceeded to scrub furiously at her body desperate to rid every trace of her violation.

After a few minutes of the harsh treatment, her skin began to grow red and raw yet Wendy kept on scrubbing. Sobbing slightly, Wendy moved her body jerkily about nearly slapping the sponge down into the water causing water to slosh over the edge of the tub and onto the floor.

Seeing Wendy's frustration but not wanting to scare her, Hook knelt down next to the tub. Slowly reaching over he withdrew the balled up sponge from Wendy's clenched hand. Dipping it into the cool water, Hook let the sponge soak up the moisture before bringing it to Wendy's shoulder, gently squeezing it and letting the water flow down over her skin.

Wendy soon stopped crying and drew her legs up against her chest with her head resting on her knees. Sitting in silence she allowed Hook to gently cleanse her. Still in a daze Wendy didn't realize that her body had started shivering until Hook walked away and returned to the tub with a large towel.

Bidding the girl to stand up, Hook wrapped the towel securely around her body and lifted her back into his arms. Carrying her to his bed, the captain attempted to lay her down so that he'd be able to get one of her nightgowns from the trunk when Wendy shook her head, keeping her arms around his neck.

"You'll be sick if you sleep in a damp towel," he gently admonished, only to see the girl still shaking her head.

Sighing, Hook shifted onto his side on the bed with Wendy still in his arms, making sure to not scratch her with the metal prosthesis he still wore. Carefully draping his right arm over her body, he felt the young woman curl up against his chest, her face buried in his neck. If his unshaven face irritated Wendy's soft skin she made no complaint.

Feeling her warm breath blowing steadily against his face, Hook tried easing out of Wendy's grasp only to hear her whine slightly and clutch his body back against hers.

"Sweetheart, let me at least take off this harness. I'd never forgive myself if you were hurt by it."

Despite being unwilling to let go of Hook, Wendy pulled her arms back so that he was able to sit up. "Do you need help with your shirt?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"It would make things easier," he admitted.

Sitting up in the bed, the towel slid down from Wendy's body and fell to her waist. Incognizant of her exposed breasts, Wendy unfastened the buttons on Hook's waistcoat and slid it down from his shoulders. She was about to help remove his ruffled black shirt when her fingers slid down to the metal claw. "So you don't rip your shirt," she explained in a low voice as she twisted it out from its base.

Hook watched in silent amazement as she deftly unscrewed the metal prosthesis as if she'd always assisted him with it. After handing it to the captain who set it on his desk out of harm's way, Wendy helped him ease the shirt off his body and set it next to her on the bed.

She then reached across Hook's bare chest to undo the fastenings on the leather harness. Tugging it down and off his arm, Wendy handed it and the black shirt to Hook who rested both items on the desk.

"Does it hurt today?" Wendy asked after she and Hook were lying back down together.

"Does what hurt?" he asked.

"Your wrist, did it hurt today."

Heaven above, this girl was a wonder. After all that she'd gone through today she was asking the captain if his wrist ailed him.

"The pain is merely minute," he answered after a long pause.

Wendy nodded and closed her eyes, burying her head back into Hook's neck.

"Wendy, sweetheart look at me," the captain said. Seeing the girl's eyes flutter open and look up at him, Hook continued. "None of this would have happened had it not been for the loss of my faculties, and for that I am truly sorry."

Imploringly looking down at the sedate girl, the captain gently ran his fingers through her tangled curls. The flickering candles in the cabin offered enough light for Hook to see the large purple bruise that had formed on Wendy's left cheek, and her split lip where her teeth had cut into.

"You have my word that I will gouge myself with my own hook before I'd dream of hurting you again," the captain swore. "I'm no better than that bastard," he then said under his breath.

"You didn't hurt me, James," Wendy said quietly. "I won't lie- you did frighten me terribly. But I wasn't hurt."

The captain shifted his weight, propping his head up to see Wendy more clearly. "Up until now you've only called me James when you were drunk, dreaming or scared," he told her.

"Well I'm neither right now," she answered honestly.

Moving his hand down from Wendy's hair, James gently cupped her cheek. "I swear to you Wendy, I will never hurt you nor let anyone harm you ever again."

James looked Wendy directly in the eye as he spoke with an utmost sincerity. "I know," she told him. "I believe you."

Feeling somewhat relieved, James wrapped his arm around Wendy's body and hugged her tightly against him. By now he barely noticed the fact that she was nearly nude save for the damp towel still across her middle. His hasty impulses had nearly cost him to lose Wendy, and the mere thought of that happening again was enough to keep any lustful temptation at bay.

"You have no idea how horrified…and ashamed I'd felt of my actions when I woke up the next morning," James continued solemnly. "The crew couldn't find you anywhere on the ship, and we searched the town from top to bottom to no avail. Finally when I threatened a drunken lout on the street with my pistol did we gain some leeway."

"You didn't!" Wendy gently chided.

"Yes I did. I planned on tearing the entire town apart; setting each building ablaze if need be until you were found. And then when I found that bastard on top of you-"

James suddenly cut his words short, exhaling angrily at the memory of the man with Wendy trapped beneath him.

"Sweetheart, I need to ask you something. It's not a pleasant question but I do need you to be honest with me," he then said.

"Alright," Wendy conceded nervously.

"Besides the bruises on your face and neck, and your lip…did that bastard hurt you anywhere else?" Seeing the confused look on Wendy's face, James pressed on. "Did he hurt you with any part of his body?"

"His hands…" her voice trailed off.

'For the love of the Seven Seas,' James thought to himself. He knew Wendy was innocent in the ways of men but up until now he hadn't realized just how innocent that was.

"Besides his hands," James patiently urged.

"I don't know…I don't think so. He pulled my dress up and was trembling and groaning against me. I felt something wet touch me but it didn't hurt."

His jaw tensing, James thanked himself for small favors. The lecher had obviously gotten himself off against her body, but hadn't raped her. Deciding to spare Wendy from the gory details, James shuddered to think what would have happened had they arrived at the place a moment too late.

"He was so strong…I couldn't get him off me…" her voice trailed off. "James?" Wendy then asked uneasily.

"Yes sweetheart."

"Do I have to discuss this any further?" she whispered as if it pained her to do so. "The memory alone is enough to make me sick."

Feeling Wendy beginning to tremble nervously, James slipped both arms underneath hers and pulled her atop his bare chest. Her frail body shook as she broke out into quiet sobs, her hot tears falling onto James' skin. "I'm sorry love," he murmured pressing a kiss into Wendy's hair. "We don't have to talk about it anymore."

When her sobs finally tapered off, Wendy felt herself growing drowsy. Her front was pressed against Hook's body but her back was still exposed. James noticed Wendy shivering slightly, and sat up slightly up with her still against his chest. Yanking the damp towel from across her waist, he tossed it to the floor and then urged them both beneath the thick coverlet.

Pulling the blanket up over Wendy's bare shoulders, James stroked at her feathery curls that spilled over the blanket and onto his arm. Wendy felt secure wrapped up in the strong arms that never strayed from her body the entire night, the familiar and welcoming scent of cigars and cologne at her nose.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: As usual I own nothing. Psyko-chan THANK YOU for letting me email you a million times. Everyone thanks for the reviews, believe me they are appreciated.**_

* * *

><p>Hook turned over onto his side when he heard his cabin door opening. Blearily cracking open one red eye, he saw Smee standing across the room.<p>

"I didn't want ta wake ya Cap'n, but tis nearly noon an-"the bosun began in a hushed tone only to get interrupted.

"It's alright," Hook said in a low voice, trying not to disturb Wendy who was still asleep buried completely under the blankets, only the top of her head exposed and resting against his right shoulder. "You're in charge; leave us be."

"Aye Cap'n, do ya need me to bring ya anythin'?"

Lifting his head slightly, the captain peered down at the torn green silk gown that lay on the floor near his desk. "Burn that," he told Smee.

"Burn it?" the bosun echoed sounding surprised.

"You heard me, burn it! The undergarments too," Hook sharply ordered.

Still confused by the request, Smee walked over and scooped up the discarded piles of slippery fabric into his arms. The green silk nearly covering his face, the bosun made his way out of the room shutting the door quietly behind him.

James yawned and closed his weary eyes. More than once throughout the night he'd had to shake Wendy out of her sleep. The first time he heard her cry out his hand automatically went to his pistol, and then he'd realized that she was crying and screaming in her sleep as if she was fighting someone.

Three more times after that she'd jolted out her sleep, startling James out of his. By then he knew not to reach for the firearm. He'd pulled Wendy against his chest as she sobbed, rocking her as if she was a small child. Despite the fact that Paulie had broken the pervert's neck, Hook wished that he'd slowly tortured the bastard before killing him. What he'd done to Wendy was unforgivable. The cuts and bruises she'd bore upon her body would heal but the time for the mental damage was variable.

Still in James' embrace, Wendy fell into a steady sleep right before daybreak.

* * *

><p>A few hours later James turned over in bed, opening his eyes when he felt the empty space next to him. Sitting up to see where Wendy was, he found her wearing a nightgown and curled up in the smaller chair at his desk. She'd been staring into empty space until she noticed James looking at her.<p>

His temper mounting again, James stared at the purple bruise on Wendy's face as well as the marks around her neck and wrists that were clearer in daylight.

"Hello," she greeted him softly, surreptitiously pulling her tousled curls around to conceal part of her face and neck when she noticed the captain's eyes focused on the bruises.

Yawning, James pushed the blankets off his body as he looked at the afternoon sun hanging low in the sky. "Why didn't you wake me?" he asked.

"I thought you could use the sleep," Wendy said giving a small shrug. "After all I did keep you up half the night."

"Aye _mademoiselle_, and for the past three nights as well," James added wryly as he sat down opposite Wendy. Seeing the guilty look on the girl's face he persisted, wanting her to understand the severity of her actions. "We couldn't find you anywhere. Do you know the hell you've put me through you little pest?"

James' last sentence wasn't said maliciously causing Wendy's cheeks to flush pink as she nervously stared back at him.

"Although I am to blame, thanks to my rash behavior," he conceded.

Relieved that James wasn't too angry at her, Wendy mustered up her nerve to ask what she'd wanted to ever since running away from him the other night. "Who was that woman you were with?"

It was James' turn to look gracefully embarrassed. "No one that you need to worry about," he answered dismissively, hoping Wendy would drop the subject.

"It's a bit late for that, so please tell me, who was she?"

"She was the occasional doxy, Wendy, a whore. Are you satisfied now?" he snapped.

Unblinkingly staring back at James, Wendy said nothing for a moment. "Why were you with her then?" she finally asked.

"Because she reminded me of you!" James relented, practically grumbling out his answer. "Dammit Wendy, after all of this are you still unable to see how-" Cutting off his words, James jumped up from his seat and paced about in small steps before coming back to his desk.

"I drank that day; more than usual. Her hair was the same color of yours and I called her by your name. The wench came over and clearly didn't mind if I called her by another woman's name."

Seeing the expression on Wendy's face he continued with his mini tirade. "Nay, Wendy. I could have called her Smee and the wench would have obliged so long as I pressed enough coins into her hand."

Unable to maintain her stony countenance, Wendy tittered as she pictured James sitting in the tavern, referring to the scantily clad woman by his bosun's name.

"I just needed some…relief," James admitted sitting back down in his chair. "This doesn't justify my actions in any way, but do you know how utterly tempting you are? Having your soft, sweet smelling body pressed against me at night?"

"So is that all I am to you James?" Wendy asked sadly, looking him directly in the eye. "A mere object of your lust?"

"My dear, sweet girl," James began. "If I were looking to merely slake my lust, and please pardon my next statement, then I would have taken that wench back at the tavern. But after she sat down, I looked into her overly rouged face… smelled that cheap musk and felt nothing but revulsion. To boot the damned chit put my hat on her unwashed head."

Still confused and slightly upset, Wendy was unable to laugh at his last statement. "Be that as it may, your anecdote still tells me nothing."

"Dammit girl!" James roared. "Need I spell it out in paint or prose?"

Noting how Wendy flinched when he raised his voice, James once again got up from his desk. After calling for the bosun who appeared shortly afterwards bearing a platter of food, Wendy and the captain sat in the cabin and ate in silence.

When the uneventful meal was finished, James had a fresh bath set up. It was then that Wendy noticed his disheveled appearance; the usually meticulous mustache and beard was overgrown and scraggly, and there was what looked like a few days worth of stubble covering James' cheeks.

Seeing Wendy appraise him quite obviously, James bristled when she saw her eyes falter at his wild looking curls. "_Excusez-moi s'il vous plaît Mlle. Wendy,_ but my hair has been the least of my concern. It's been difficult focusing on anything not knowing where you were," he snapped.

Smiling sheepishly when she realized that she'd been caught, Wendy's eye caught her own unkempt curls. She'd busied herself with finger combing the knots out of the tendrils as James walked over to the other side of the cabin and disappeared behind the screen. Wendy froze for a moment when she heard him let out a low moan as he slid into the hot water.

Getting up to move to her favorite place near the window, Wendy looked at the rolling waves as her mind flickered back to what James had begun saying to her and then stopped midsentence. After racking her brain and coming up with nothing, Wendy then realized that the ship was moving.

"Where are we going?" she asked when the captain finally reemerged with a white shirt in hand, clad in a pair of black breeches and his damp curls hanging down to bare shoulders.

"Back to that wretched island," James answered distastefully. "One cannot avoid it for long."

Wendy wondered if she should offer assistance as she watched James slip the shirt over his head. When he finally had both arms through the holes he sat back down at his desk. Silently moving from her place, Wendy retrieved her comb and the hair oil. Uncapping the vial released the musky scent and brought back memories of the place she'd purchased it from and the ghastly events that followed, but she had to admit that it did work wonderfully in James' hair and smelled divine to boot.

Again James was soothed by the patient fingers grazing over his hair as Wendy gently worked the knots and tangles from the curls. "Captain?" she asked after awhile.

Finding himself irritated by the fact that Wendy was done grooming his hair already and that she'd called him 'Captain' instead of James, he forced himself not to grumble when she asked him if he needed help shaving.

"Do you know how to handle a blade?" he asked.

"Yes," Wendy answered swallowing nervously. "I've helped Father and my brother John before."

"Are you sure now?" he pressed. "Bleeding is not something I'm particularly fond of."

Feeling slightly foolish, Wendy remembered that James Hook was only scared of two things; the crocodile that ate his hand and his own blood.

"I promise I won't cut you," she said. "My brother was always the one rushing and cutting himself, which is why I ended up helping him."

"Fine. Look over by the tub," James said pointing to an area behind the screen. "My blade is in the wooden box on top of the trunk."

Walking over to the trunk Wendy found the wooden box with green felted inlay, which held a beautiful razor with a pearl handle. After James directed her on how he liked his face lathered, Wendy slowly brought the straight edge to his face, meticulously working on one area before moving onto the next. As promised she didn't nick his skin once, and James held up a looking glass and peered into it appreciatively.

"You do a better job than Smee," he told her.

Trying not to overly preen, Wendy emptied the dish of water and set the soiled towel in it. She watched as James walked to his trunk and selected a dark purple and gold waistcoat. Wendy helped him put the waistcoat on and was now helping with his boots when James told her that he'd wait outside while she dressed, and then she could meet him on the lower decks.

"I…I can't go outside," Wendy said, her fingers halting their movements.

"Pray tell why not?" James asked.

Wendy kept her head bowed, remaining silent.

"Are you scared of my men? Believe me when I tell you, no one will harm you."

Wendy suddenly looked up at James, the expression nearly unfathomable in her stormy eyes. "I know that…but look at my face!" she said wincing as a finger brushed against the sensitive purple mark mapped across her cheek. "Besides…I'd be too ashamed. How am I to go out there with everyone knowing…?"

"My dear, all they know is that you were held against your will. I saw no reason to share every delicate detail," James reassured.

Seeing Wendy's shoulders stiffen, he reached down to cup her chin in his hand. "You can't hide in here forever. Do you want to give yourself cabin fever?"

"I envision no such thing happening," Wendy answered. "You have a fine library that I've still not gotten through. How else do you think I escaped the ennui on those days I was left alone? "

"Alright," James conceded not thinking it wise to force her to leave the room. "By any means, if you feel the need to see something besides these walls, feel free. Otherwise I'll try not to be too long."

Nodding curtly, Wendy folded her arms across her chest as she watched James walk out of the room. She hated being stubborn, and it seemed as if Hook was sincerely trying to be helpful but Wendy found herself unable to curtail her skittish behavior. She knew it wasn't her fault that she'd gotten attacked, but that still didn't stop the shame from coming whenever she thought about it.

Despite James's words, Wendy opted to relegate herself to the cabin for the majority of her days. Whenever she happened upon the looking glass, Wendy was unable to keep from looking into it and would cringe each time she saw the bruises that had only faded slightly.

James would make more frequent appearances throughout the day, but Wendy didn't expect to be coddled as she knew he had to things to tend on the ship. To make matters worse whenever she tried to sleep, a pair of deathly gray eyes appeared in her dreams. Wendy finally stopped crying in her sleep but the horrid dreams always jolted her awake, the blood pounding in her ears.

* * *

><p>One morning Wendy was stirred out of her sleep, desperately needing to visit the head. James was lying next to her in bed, facedown with his head buried in the pillows as he snored lightly. Wendy knew that the slightest movements sent James into fight mode, even in the midst of sleep and she did not want to wake him. Slowly yet successfully inching her way out of bed, she hurried out of her nightgown and slipped into one of her day dresses.<p>

After putting on her shoes and quietly tipping out of the cabin, Wendy hurriedly made her way to the head. On her way back to the cabin, she ran into none other than Paulie who patted her on the head as if she was a small child.

"Good morning Paulie," Wendy greeted.

Just as before, he stared back at her before placing a foot down on the wooden steps. Looking back and Wendy, he paused expectantly as if waiting for her to follow him.

"No Paulie, I don't think…" her voice trailed off, watching as the oversized man stood solidly in place. "Alright," she conceded, following in behind him.

After being led down to the lower decks, Wendy found Mr. Smee along with some of the crew. A sudden case of nerves suddenly came upon Wendy and she tried ducking behind Paulie, until the bosun joyfully greeted her and offered her some breakfast.

While waiting for her meal, Wendy watched as Paulie dragged a stool for her to sit on and then folded his body down onto the floor, as if waiting for her to begin something.

"Do you want to hear a story?" she asked shyly.

Paulie stared at her without saying anything, which Wendy took to mean yes. To her surprise the lingering men on the deck whooped cheerfully and also sat down and looked up at Wendy expectantly.

Wendy fought the urge to laugh as she looked upon the menacing pirates sitting before her, their swords in laps and grime on their faces, yet their eyes shining brightly like a five year old on Christmas morning.

* * *

><p>Three stories in and the rest of the crew now perched before the young woman on deck, Wendy had gone into a tale and was up to a portion where the characters were sword fighting. At one point Noodler and Bill Jukes began arguing about a moot point in Wendy's story and both stood up brandishing their swords at one another.<p>

Wendy gently tried to break up their fight, and somehow Noodler vehemently tried to make a point and had snatched Bill Jukes' sword from his hand and pressed into their storyteller's.

"Go on, show 'im how it's supposed to be!" Noodler urged, holding his sword up to Wendy's. "He wouldn't know a proper swordfight if it bit 'im in 'is-"

"Noodler!" Smee said warningly.

Wendy tried to protest but the pirates wouldn't hear of it; they wanted her and Noodler to literally act out the part of her story that two had argued over. Despite the fact that holding a sword now felt foreign, Wendy play fought with Noodler with unbridled enthusiasm and soon found herself laughing as she was cheered on by the crew.

* * *

><p>James turned over in his sleep, subconsciously turning towards the warm body that he loved lying next to and opened his eyes when he found himself alone in bed. Turning around to see if Wendy was sitting at his desk or near her favorite place by the window, James frowned when he saw that she was not in the cabin.<p>

After getting out of bed and working his way into a shirt, the captain opened the door to his cabin and paused when he heard what sounded like laughter; rowdy male laughter mixed in with the tinkling sound of a female's. Walking to the edge of the balcony, Hook looked down to see Wendy holding a sword, her cheeks glowing and mussed curls flying about as she dashed back and forth on the deck with Bill Jukes who now held his reclaimed weapon.

Surprised to feel a flickering of jealousy, James grumbled inwardly that he wanted to be the one to teach Wendy how to swordfight properly, not his crew or anyone else for that matter. After a minute James realized that the two were only jesting around as Bill Jukes clearly made moves that weren't to disarm, yet it still did nothing to temper the flames of resentment at the fact that another man was able to make Wendy's face light up with laughter.

Silently James made his way down to the lower deck, walking towards the cluster of men. The crew that saw the captain walking towards them immediately scurried away, as did Bill Jukes whom moved back from Wendy.

Wendy on the other hand, had her back towards the captain and nearly jumped when she heard his voice near her head.

"You're holding the sword much too low, Ms. Darling," he said.

"Oh! Well we were only having a bit of fun," Wendy replied, slightly flustered. "It's been awhile since I've even held a sword."

Swallowing hard, Wendy stood still as James then reached across her and lifted up her arm, positioning her body in the proper position. "Hold it like so," he said.

Wendy nodded her head, relieved that James wasn't upset with her for cavorting with the crew. The rest of the men that had also grown silent when the captain appeared exhaled as James began walking away.

Offering a weak smile, Wendy handed Cecco back his sword and made her excuses as she turned to go after James. The men cried out for her to stay and tell them another story, only appeased when Wendy promised that she would return later.

"James?" Wendy called softly as she walked back into his cabin.

"I'm right here," his voice came from across the room.

Wendy walked over to the desk where James was sitting behind, reclining on his chair with both feet propped up. Wondering if he was upset with her for going out on the lower decks without him, yet wary of the seemingly ominous silence, Wendy nervously sat down at the desk across from James.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"What for?" he asked.

"For leaving the cabin without waiting for you…I know it wasn't very proper…"

"Wendy, you're not a prisoner here. You are welcome to leave the cabin with or without my presence. None of my crew would dare to lay a finger upon your person lest they end up with my hook in their belly and their body in Davy Jones' locker."

Seeing how Wendy was still nervously twisting her hands in her lap while biting on her bottom lip, James got up from his seat. Walking over to Wendy, he stooped down next to her and used the tip of his hook to gently pull back the loose curls hanging in her face. Noticing that James had on the harness underneath his black shirt, Wendy instantly felt guilty. "I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you dress."

James chuckled slightly, the low baritone making Wendy shiver. "Sweet girl, I'm not completely helpless; I can dress myself. Although I will admit that it's easier to have someone help me."

Looking down to see that Wendy was still tensing her fingers about, James reached his hand into her lap to pry her hands apart. Holding her breath at the contact, Wendy was unsure what forces made her do so, but she found her small hands curling around James'. She nearly keeled over from shock when his fingers wrapped themselves back around hers.

The two remained in their position for a few minutes, not saying anything when Smee barged in and interrupted the moment. Wendy took it as a good thing when James didn't instantly snatch his hand away from hers; instead he gave them a gentle squeeze before standing upright and walking over to his bosun.

* * *

><p>James hadn't said much more to Wendy after that, but on his way out of the cabin he held his arm out and the young woman accepted it. As they made their way down the steps, two of the men were swabbing the deck and looked up to see Wendy and smiled at her, then quickly bowed their heads back down when they saw their sneering captain.<p>

After finding a place for Wendy to sit, James took his place at the helm. Wendy had turned her head to look out at the cerulean ocean, and just closed her eyes to breathe in the salty sea air when an obnoxious squawking made her jump.

"Pretty lady! Pretty lady!" said the colorful peg legged bird at her feet.

Wendy found herself laughing, yet James was less than amused as he frowned at the feathered miscreant.

"I often ask myself why I haven't shot that bird yet," he mused thinking back to the many times when he was rudely awakened by the parrot's squawking.

"Because who else would you have to do your reconnaissance?" Wendy retorted slyly. James feigned an innocent expression, then lifted one eyebrow and smirked. "I know you had that bird follow me; how else would you have found where Peter and the Lost Boys lived?"

"Somehow I knew you were the brightest of that lot," James laughed.

Wendy refused to admit it but James had been right; she did need to get out of the cabin. The fresh air was invigorating and it was incredibly peaceful watching the sun set on the lapping waves. A couple of times some of the men had made their over to the deck, curious for another innocent glimpse of the woman onboard that had remained in the captain's cabin for much of her time, only for James turn his icy blue eyes in their direction.

'They act as if they've never seen a bloody woman before,' James groused to himself.

Wendy was oblivious as to why the men scampered away so hastily, and when she looked at James the expression on his face told nothing. Another thought suddenly popped into her mind.

"James?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think when we return…do you think Peter is going to cause any trouble?"

James let out a gusty sigh as he looked straight ahead. "I'm sure he will show his face at some point or another. I think the only other pleasure he has besides tormenting me is finding as many naïve souls as possible to build up that nasty little gang of his."

Pondering over the captain's words, Wendy watched as James then motioned for someone to take his place. After a crew member relieved him from the helm, the two walked back to the cabin.

Two days later the Jolly Roger was back in Neverland. James found himself needing a change of scenery and ordered Mr. Smee to take the trunk with his and Wendy's belongings and place it in the longboat.

"Where are we going?" Wendy asked after stepping into the boat, her eyes searching across the water for the mermaids that tried to drown her.

"You'll see when we get there," James answered. Without saying another word, Wendy sat in silence as they were rowed to the clandestine destination.

James had on another one of this red and gold velvet ensembles, a matching hat with impressive plumage placed just so atop his head. With his double handled cigar holder in hand, James puffed away as he kept an eye on the open water. Wendy on the other hand, kept sneaking furtive glances across the longboat, watching the sunlight highlight the captain's handsome features.

* * *

><p>Thankfully his affable behavior towards Wendy had remained constant within the past few days, although he was prone to growling at any of the crew had they tried to come near her. Paulie had even come around wanting to be told a story and James had shouted at him, and the hulking man walked away with his head low.<p>

Wendy nearly shrieked at James, who was aware that he was behaving like a petulant child but all he said was, "This is _my_ ship, they will do as I bloody well please."

Rolling her eyes, Wendy had slipped away to look for Paulie. After finding him, she snuck him an orange and promised that she'd tell him a story another day. Upon returning to James who threw Wendy a disparaging glance, she walked over to the sullen captain and threw her arms around him.

"He's just like a lad that needs a mother's attention," Wendy said soothingly.

Conceding when he smelled her sweet scent, James briefly wondered if Wendy was growing more in tune with her feminine wiles.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: I still own nothing (damn damn damn!) So of course this chapter isn't totally canon…oh well! *evil laughter*. There's a nice, juicy lemon in here *waggles eyebrows*. Cookies and earl grey to everyone! Thanks for the reviews and favorites, they give me life!**_

* * *

><p>Wendy now stood alone with James in the bowels of the Black castle. "Mind your step," he said with Wendy clinging onto his sleeve.<p>

"I thought the castle was in ruins," she said, gingerly taking each step on the cracked stones while trying to avoid the tip of James's sword that hung from its holster.

"Only part of it is, my dear," James replied through clenched teeth that held his cigar holder, his left hand now holding up a lantern to brighten their way. No sun was able to permeate the concrete stone walls, and the dim light flickered about casting eerie shadows.

"Hold this," James said handing the lantern to Wendy. They'd stopped at what appeared to be a door and James had unearthed a skeleton key from his pocket. After the lock clicked open, the heavy wooden door groaned at James pushed it open. Stepping into the room and smelling the musty air, Wendy held the lantern up and tried to make out the shapes in front of her face.

"Stay here, I'll be right back," James told her turning on his heel.

"What?" Wendy asked the panic obvious in her voice.

"Well I have to get the trunk," he replied with a chuckle. "There are no monsters lurking about my dear."

Still wary of standing in room where she was only able to see in front of her, Wendy stayed frozen to her spot. "Won't you need the lantern?" she asked.

"Nay, I know this place as well as the back of my hand," James replied. With that he left the room, his footsteps barely making a sound as he walked back down the dank hall. Moments later he returned, the sound of the suitcase being dragged along the only noise renting the air.

Wendy still held onto the lantern, hearing James walk across the room. She heard a rustling of material, and suddenly sunlight poured in from a large window. James continued moving about, yanking back the heavy black velvet drapes to uncover three more large windows in the room.

Walking over to the first one, Wendy peered out and guessed that they were either on the first or second floor of the castle. The room they were in had a view of the back of the edifice, sunlight dappling over the grassy clearing that led to a cluster of trees. She was able to smell the salty ocean water that surrounded the front of the castle, its waves occasionally smacking against the land.

"It looks…different in the daylight," Wendy said, looking out at the calm exterior that was the total opposite of what she'd seen on her first trip to the castle.

"What, less ominous?" James countered now standing behind her. "I suppose it is; hence why I come here every so often. 'Tis a good place to collect ones thoughts."

"You needed time alone to figure out your plan against Peter?" Wendy asked wryly as she turned around.

"Peter Pan is not the end all and be all of my entire world, Ms. Darling," James replied curtly, raising an eyebrow. "Obviously I had a prior existence before all of this…_madness_ occurred."

Wendy wanted to ask about James' life before Neverland but resisted the urge. Instead she found herself looking around the room. The area wasn't overly large or cluttered, yet everything was fastidious and decorated in a manner only befitting the captain. There was a dark oak four poster canopy bed with deep red velvet curtains, the bed sheets a slighter lighter red, at the foot of it a coordinating chaise. Across the room near the window in the corner was a wooden desk with a large ornate chair along with a smaller one, similar to the ones James had aboard his ship, behind which stood a small bookcase encasing tomes of varied subjects. The middle of the room bore a fireplace, and a large foreign looking woven tapestry covered much of the floor before it.

Curiously taking in her surroundings, Wendy realized how chilly the room was. Noticing her shivering slightly, James took off his heavy velvet coat and put it around her body. James then took the lantern from Wendy's hand and bade her to follow him.

Holding onto the back of his waistcoat, Wendy gingerly took each step as they exited his room and turned, walking down another dark hallway.

"Don't worry, the foundation is quite stable here although I strongly urge you to not go wandering about alone," James told her, his voice echoing slightly throughout the narrow stone passage.

After being led through and shown a small scullery and then another room that James also yanked heavy drapes back from only one window, he unlocked what appeared to be a large weapons cabinet. He took out what Wendy guess was ammunition for his pistols. Rifling through it some more, he unearthed a small silver dagger that he handed to Wendy, who reluctantly held onto it.

"On second thought," James suddenly said, taking the dagger back from her and setting it down. Wendy watched as he then withdrew several swords, all of them smaller than the one in his holster. He handed several different cutlasses and sabers to Wendy, querying her as to how each one felt until he found one that he deemed suitable.

Holding up the lightweight saber before her, Wendy eyed it speculatively. "This is much better than the one Peter let me use before," she mused.

"Of course it is," James scoffed. "That boy wouldn't know a proper sword if it cut into him. The one he gave you was much too big for your frame, see?"

Sliding his own sword out of the holster, James handed it to Wendy who recoiled slightly under its weight. "I see what you mean; your sword is nearly tall as I am," she added, clutching onto the golden handle while appreciatively taking in the ornate etching in the precious metal. "Why do I need a sword?"

"Because _Red-handed Jill, _if you wish to stay with me you'll need to know how to properly handle a sword. I think it wise to also teach you how to shoot."

Turning pink at the mention of the childhood pirate name she'd fancied, Wendy felt a small thrill at the prospect of learning to handle a blade and pistol.

* * *

><p>"Come along, Ms. Darling, get up," James urged.<p>

"No thank you," Wendy panted, refusing to leave her soft spot in the grass.

Wendy hadn't known what she got herself into when she agreed to let James train her. He was ruthless and hard on her as he would have been with one of his crew. First it had been hard enough picking up the sword and keeping it properly upright. Then she had to learn how to stand while keeping balance. James then showed her repeatedly how to parry right, parry left and dodge, and at least three defenses and attacks.

By all means it was not easy, and by the third day Wendy found herself aching and perspiring. She'd collapsed to the ground with the saber next to her, panting slightly as she tried to catch her breath. The slight breeze was a boon to her sweat dampened skin, and her tongue flicked out to catch a drop of moisture that made its way down from her upper lip.

James chastised her for putting her weapon down, but at this point Wendy didn't care he threatened her with his hook; all she wanted to do was rest.

"I didn't think of you as the sort to give up so easily," James said, walking over to where Wendy lay. Hearing the tip of his sword pierce the ground, Wendy turned her face to look up at the captain. He looked cool, calm and collected clad in a white shirt and black breeches. He'd removed his waist coat and only bore his weapons sash and stood with his left hand curled around the upside down sword's handle.

Sneering up at his bemused expression, Wendy wanted to scream when she saw that his temples were completely dry, unlike hers, and not one black curl had come out of place.

"This is not fair!" Wendy trilled childishly from the ground as she brushed the damp curls out of her eyes that had come out of its single plait.

"What's not fair?"

"That you look so…_bloody _collected whilst I'm down here gasping for air!"

James fought back the urge to laugh at Wendy's fiery response. He looked down at the young woman that had a streak of wildcat showing, her face red and damp, those honey brown curls ruffled about with stray leaves clinging to them.

"Well I never promised you it would be easy," the captain said, the corner of his mouth turning up ever so slightly.

"I think handling your pistol would be easier than this," Wendy huffed.

"Oh really, do you think so?" James replied easily as he slipped his sword back in its holster and picked up the long pistol that he'd brought out.

"Yes, _really_," she echoed, mocking his voice. Ignoring how James was now looking at her through slit eyes, Wendy pushed herself up from the ground. She was thankful for small favors, outfitted in a soft women's cotton shirt, breeches and kidskin boots that were just her size. Wendy hadn't realized that James had thought to purchase items beyond dressed and nightgowns for her and silently gave the man credit.

Wendy frowned up at James handsome face, his blue eyes focused intently upon hers. Without raising the pistol, James suddenly let off a perfect shot from the hip. His eyes never faltered as they continued staring at Wendy's, her own having gone wide as an owl's when she heard the unexpected noise.

"Now...can you do that?" he asked slyly.

Wendy shrieked in frustration, knowing that he was now teasing her. "James Hook!" she yelled, stomping away from him. "You are uncivil, uncouth and impertinent!"

"Oh, please be easy love! I don't think my male pride can take much more of your name calling!" he shouted behind Wendy, unable to keep himself from snickering.

"ROGUE!" she turned to yell from across the grass.

If James wouldn't have felt silly doing so, he would have fallen down to the grass with laughter. He knew that he'd been hard on Wendy for the past few days, but it was for good reason. She'd heeded his instruction without complaint, and each of her efforts had been fruitful, more than he'd foreseen.

When he'd first taught her how to load, cock and fire his pistol, Wendy's eyes had grown wide and she looked up at him like a scared little girl. She'd handed him back the pistol, her hands trembling and refusing to shoot it again.

That had lasted all of three minutes and then she was snatching it back out of his grasp, wanting to fire it again. All in all, James had been amused at her efforts yet found it refreshing to teach someone that was willing to learn.

Until today; James reasoned that she was tired and overheated as the day had been warmer than usual. The white shirt clung to her damp torso, the thin material hugging the slight swells of her breasts whenever she moved. James had a hard enough time focusing when Wendy was around him; and now a Wendy that wore no camisole beneath the thin fabric and unknowingly had the dusky rose peaks nearly visible had been torture.

Right then Wendy turned on her heel and stalked her way back over to where James was standing. Amusedly watching as she bent to retrieve her saber, Wendy flashed her stony blue grey eyes at him before turning to walk away again.

"Alright, enough of that," James said easily placing his right arm around her waist.

"Let me go," Wendy huffed, half heartedly trying to pull loose.

"Only if you give me a kiss first," he replied silkily. "I think it only fair after your little viraginous display."

"But…" Wendy's voice trailed off, her body no longer thrashing in his embrace. "I'm all…sweaty."

James' body shook with laughter when he heard her reasoning. "You might not have noticed, but I'm usually surrounded by a group of mangy men that avoid soap like the bubonic plague," James said as he pulled Wendy closer towards him and nuzzled his face into her neck. "To my rather discriminating nose you smell like peaches."

Noticing her cheeks flushing pink, James was sure it had nothing to do with the afternoon sun beaming down on them. "Now about that kiss?"

Before Wendy could protest, she felt James boldly press his mouth against hers. After a few seconds they broke apart, and to Wendy's intense surprise she found herself snaking her arms around James' shoulders, her fingers threading into his curls as she pulled his head back towards hers.

A bit taken aback yet pleased, James wrapped his other arm around Wendy's waist and pulled her tightly against him. He figured it was a start when he told Wendy he wanted to kiss her and she didn't shrink away in fear. Although James hadn't foreseen her responding so eagerly nor did he believe he'd find pleasure solely in kissing Wendy, yet here they were at each other like two young lovers and he found himself becoming lost in taste of her sweet mouth.

Wendy was completely enthralled with the sensation of James' tongue slowly caressing hers, yet was fighting back the bit of laughter at the thought that ran through her head. James was still a man, a man who had his eyes closed as he deeply kissed her, but he was first and foremost a pirate captain. Both of his arms were snaked tightly about her waist, yet Wendy was able to feel part of the long pistol that James' still clutched onto with his left hand.

"So am I forgiven?" Wendy asked when she finally pried her lips away, her chest heaving slightly.

James nearly groaned at the loss of contact, and reluctantly let Wendy push herself out of his arms. "It's a start," he grumbled looking at the young woman coyly smiling up at him. "Come along, you little miscreant, lest you bite my head off again."

* * *

><p>After gathering up their belongings and slowly walking back to the castle, James lit the fireplace in his room and set up a wooden tub before it. He then left to give Wendy privacy to bathe.<p>

Hastily disrobing, Wendy cried out with relief when she felt the hot water slide over her aching muscles. It felt a bit awkward bathing in a tub that was smaller than the one on the Jolly Roger, but Wendy found that she could have cared less. Had she been able to lean back she might have fallen asleep in the water, but knowing that James was going to return shortly with sustenance made her soon finish with her bath.

James returned to his room with a simple meal for the two. After knocking on his door and hearing nothing, he pushed it open to find Wendy draped facedown across the foot of his bed, clad in a fresh nightgown, her now clean honey brown curls fanned out and contrasting against the rich fabric of the coverlet. Her flushed, plump lips were parted, the slightest snoring issued as she was fast asleep.

James hated to wake Wendy, but knew if he didn't she'd have a headache when she did come around. Setting the tray down on the table, James walked over to the foot of the bed and knelt down on the chaise. Hovering slightly over Wendy, he began pressing feather light kisses over her cheeks and at the corner of her mouth.

"No Nana, leave me be," Wendy murmured sleepily as she gently swatted at the offender.

"Who's Nana?" a deep voice rumbled.

Stirring out of her sleep, Wendy turned onto her head as she chuckled slightly. "I'm sorry," she apologized, now looking up at the startling blue eyes.

"Well, who is this Nana?" James repeated.

"Nana was our nurse-well rather, she was our dog," Wendy explained as she doggedly sat up. "She used to nuzzle our faces to wake us up in the mornings."

"So my kisses remind you of a dog's?" James sneered, his face turned up ever so slightly.

"No!" Wendy giggled. "I can honestly say that your kisses... remind me of nothing that comes to mind."

"Is that right?" he asked huskily, leaning forward to press his lips against Wendy's.

Murmuring contentedly, Wendy held onto James' shoulders to steady herself.

"Well, that's a good thing. I do not wish to be compared to another man or any class of beast for that matter," James said after moving back.

"And just whom would I compare you to?" Wendy commented. "Where I'm from it wasn't exactly proper etiquette for young women to go around kissing different men."

"You kissed Pan," James quipped.

"Yes, when I was twelve!" Wendy snapped back, noticing the familiar darkened expression on James' face. "And then I came back and he let his fairy blind me, among other things if you remember."

Silently conceding, James then held out his hand to Wendy and helped her down off the bed. After being led to his desk, Wendy devoured every morsel of the food that the captain put before her, including a goblet of mulled wine.

Finally feeling full and sleepy, Wendy nearly nodded off at the desk until James prodded her along back to his bed. After burying her head in a pillow, Wendy felt James pull the blankets over her body. Blinking sleepily, she watched as he walked back over to his desk and settled himself in place with a book. Between the mulled wine, crackling fireplace and the sound of pages being turned, Wendy fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>Wendy slightly shifted her body beneath the heavy, warm blankets, grimacing when she felt the aching muscles in her back and shoulders protest at the movement. Wendy desperately felt the urge to change positions yet didn't want to disrupt James, who was soundly asleep next to her with his arm curved possessively around her waist.<p>

Unable to remain in the curled up position, Wendy moved beneath the dead weight and immediately had to assuage James who jolted at her sharp movement.

"What's wrong?" he asked groggily after dropping his head back upon the pillow.

"Is it normal to be this sore?" Wendy asked of her swordfight training, futilely reaching up the massage the kinks out of her neck.

"Aye," James answered, opening his eyes and folding both arms behind his head. "At first, but your body will get used to it."

Wendy turned around to look at a bare-chested and harness free James, who was reclining back and looking at her. "Well that doesn't sound very pleasant," she replied.

"If you'll allow my succor, you might find it most benefiting." Seeing Wendy eyeing him inquisitively James continued. "Unbutton your dressing gown."

James guffawed when he saw the expression on Wendy's face. Earlier that day the same young woman had yelled at him like a little wildcat rearing her claws before stomping away angrily, and now she looked like an innocent bride facing the prospect of being bedded on her wedding night.

"I merely said unbutton it, just enough so I'm able to get to your shoulders," he offered. "I assure you my intentions are honorable."

After closing her mouth, Wendy turned around and slowly unfastened each button until the gown was open to her torso. She then felt James shift in the bed behind her, his left hand and stump on his right arm coming up to her elbows. Feeling him pulling her, Wendy moved back until she was nestled between James' thighs.

Wendy focused her eyes on the flames licking at the wood in the fireplace, grateful that James' was unable to see her now burning cheeks. She jumped slightly when she felt the gown being pushed down her body, the material falling atop the swells of her breasts.

There was just enough light for James' to appreciatively take in the smooth expanse of Wendy's back, his fingers fluttering at the nape to push the wayward curls to one side. Unable to resist temptation he pressed his lips at the base of Wendy's neck, running them across the soft skin.

Wendy's body tensed as she released in insuppressible moan, her fingers clutching onto the heavy blankets in her lap. Almost too soon she grew more lucid when she heard James let out a low chuckle. He then placed a shorter kiss on her back and wrapped his right arm around her waist, gently pushing her forward with the left.

His fingers then began probing firmly into the aching flesh of Wendy's right shoulder, causing her to now cry out in discomfort. "Ow! James that hurts!" she cringed, trying to move out of his grasp.

"I know," he replied calmly, his right arm tightening its grip as he kept her body in place.

"What do you mean you know?" Wendy shrieked her knuckles whitening as her grip tightened on the blankets.

"Ssh, just trust me," he murmured in her ear, his left hand now moving to the other shoulder. "Pain before pleasure; you'll thank me when I'm done."

"Somehow I doubt that!" she spat breathlessly, trying to ignore the sharp pangs. Shortly after James then moved his hand to her neck where his ministrations were only slightly less aggressive. Wendy continued to mewl and writhe in discomfort, yet stay put in the bed.

"Okay, my little wildcat I'm done," James said to her intense relief after what felt like an eternity, pressing a kiss on her shoulder. "Now tell me how that feels?"

Sitting up a bit, Wendy moved her shoulders about and found that the soreness was gone and in its wake remain an almost boneless sensation. "It feels better…thank you," she conceded.

"Sweet Wendy, did you really think I would touch you with intent to harm?" James asked, pulling her body to lean back against his. He traipsed his left hand back across Wendy's bare shoulders, pausing at her neck to gently massage the soft flesh.

"No…" Wendy crooned, closing her eyes and relishing the delicious sensation of James' calloused yet gentle fingers. Unaware that she was tilting her head to the side, Wendy gasped softly when she felt James plant his lips in the crook of her neck. His left hand suddenly left her neck to delve across her chest, his fingertips tracing along the sensitive skin of her exposed collarbone.

Becoming lost in a whirlwind of sensations, Wendy nearly swooned when James gently fisted her curls in his hand and tipped her head back towards his. His lips imperiously captured hers, causing Wendy to moan into his open mouth. Trembling slightly, it felt as if every nerve in her body was aflame, merely ignited by James' kisses.

Wendy was oblivious to the fact that in the midst of their embrace she'd half turned around in James' lap, and had wrapped both arms around his neck. Her disappointment was obvious when he was again the one to break their kiss. Chuckling slightly at her irritation, he pressed a kiss upon Wendy's forehead.

"Lie down next to me," he said patting the pillows.

With a gusty sigh, Wendy disentangled herself from the jumble of her nightgown and bed sheets and crawled from James' lap. After righting her nightgown back upon her body she lay back on her side of the bed and looked up expectantly at James as he neatly drew the covers over her form.

Settling himself alongside Wendy, James supported his weight on his right arm. He gazed down upon Wendy's serene face, his forefinger tracing along her faintly kiss swollen lips as she stared trustingly up at him.

It had pained him to make Wendy move, but her body came perilously close to brushing against his erection that had thankfully been confined beneath his breeches. Back on the Jolly Roger, James thought it to be a curse as it seemed that whenever the two were close in proximity that Smee would always somehow manage to barge in on them. James now realized that it was most likely a blessing in disguise.

However, now they were completely alone without the threat of being interrupted…it was all the more reason for James to excise control. Despite the fact that Wendy seemed perfectly compliant in his arms, he was willing to bet that she wasn't totally privy as to what went on between a man and a woman.

"What are you thinking about?" he suddenly asked Wendy, his fingers now tracing along her cheek.

Blushing slightly, Wendy smiled as she contemplated her answer. "Your eyes," she finally said.

"What about them?" James asked quietly.

"I first saw them that night when I was hiding atop of the Black Castle. I'd never seen eyes as blue as yours and I found myself unable to move from my place."

His fingertip still idly tracing across Wendy's features, James stayed silent as he mused over her response. "Was it fear that kept you affixed?" he asked after awhile.

"Not at all," Wendy replied shaking her head. "I was mesmerized by them, if you will. It was as if…it stirred feelings inside of that me that I was never able to forget. Sort of like being awakened out of childhood. Does that sound silly?"

Chucking, James bent down to press a kiss to Wendy's forehead. "It doesn't sound silly at all," he replied. "Although I must admit, I don't know if you were terribly brave or a little fool. I thought I'd heard movement, do you realize what could have happened?"

Seeing the surprised look on Wendy's face he continued. "I happened to be armed, heavily so at that."

"Do you mean that you would have-?" she asked unable to finish the thought, her face going slightly pale.

"Of course not!" James nearly shouted, appalled at the insinuation. "I typically don't make it habit to hurt children, especially a young girl. Be that as it may, I am rather swift with a sword or pistol. What with Pan and those wretched boys…it doesn't do well for anyone to sneak up on me."

Noticing the effect that the conversation was having on Wendy, James gently steered it elsewhere.

"Notwithstanding, it does me good to hear that you weren't afraid of me that night, else you might not be here now. Just do me a favor; never tell anyone that you weren't a feared of me; a slip of a girl like you? I still have my reputation to consider."

He'd bent down close to Wendy and whispered his last sentence in her ear, making her giggle. Pressing a kiss to her temple, James' slightly mussed hair tickled Wendy's face. Bringing a hand up Wendy gently clutched onto the errant curls and tugged on them, wanting to be kissed again.

James acquiesced for a moment, and then pulled back.

"Why do you always do that?" Wendy asked sounding just a bit breathless. "Is it because you still think I'm frightened of you? Because I told you I'm not."

Heaving a sigh James rolled over onto his stomach and buried his head in the pillow for a second, his black curls fanning down his broad back. "That's just the problem," he said after awhile looking back up at Wendy.

"So…you want me to be frightened of you?" she asked, sounding thoroughly confused.

"No…I never want you to be scared of me, or think that I'd hurt you. I'd cheerfully dismember anyone that dared to harm one flaxen hair upon your head, including your ex-fiancé. Hell I'd shoot Smee for the sport of it if he dared to gaze upon you the wrong way."

"James!" Wendy gently chided, although amused.

"I mean it," James continued, reaching out to brush across Wendy's curls that were spread about on the pillow. "When you first came back I tried telling myself that I wanted you to stick around, solely for the purpose of using you as leverage against Pan. But eventually I found that I was no longer able to lie to myself; when I'm near you I always find myself at peace and believe me, in this life that is something that you rarely cross."

"Why haven't you told me this before?" Wendy asked.

"Wendy, that wouldn't have been fair of me to hoist my troubles upon your shoulders. You're a young woman who hasn't seen a quarter of what life has to offer you. Besides that you're the one if not only untainted thing in this forsaken place; what right did I have to sully that with my misery?"

"You still should have told me," she countered quietly.

"Aye, you are correct and for that I apologize for my uncouth behavior toward you," James replied with a voice full of contrition.

"And here it was, each time you ignored me or became cross I thought I'd done something wrong. Back home I was chastised by everyone; first my father, then when I got older my aunt, by that…man that I do not wish to speak about, even my brothers!"

"Nay lass," James reassured, lifting Wendy's hand and kissing her palm. "If anything I'd say you were wrong for being so bewitchingly sweet, leaving men and women alike dazed when crossing your path."

Unable to keep from smiling, Wendy focused on James's face that was covered by the curtain of curls hanging down as his lips made their way up to her wrist. "You still haven't told me why you refuse to kiss me for longer than a few seconds," she said.

Grazing his teeth against Wendy's inner wrist, James gently placed her arm back down. "You aren't going to make this easy for me, are you?" he asked.

"Make what?" Wendy echoed curiously.

"When I start kissing you, not even heaven above can help me when you start making those little noises. It makes me want to do much more than just _kiss_ you."

"What noises?" she shrieked, her cheeks flaming with mortification.

"The lovely sounds of a well sated woman," James answered smoothly, arching one eyebrow.

"I'm sure I'm going to regret asking this," Wendy continued after somewhat regaining her composure.  
>But…what do they make you want to do?" she asked innocently.<p>

"Touch you… among other things," James said suggestively, wondering if she'd comprehend the underlying meaning. When Wendy continued looking up at him appearing most baffled he nearly exploded. "Heaven almighty, did no one ever tell you anything? Your mother? Aunt? No simpering, giggling married girlfriends?"

Wendy shook her head negatively to each question.

"Were you never told what would occur on your wedding night?"

Wendy shook her head again. "My aunt only told me that I needed to be married so that I was taken care of. Is there something else I'm supposed to know?"

James continued to look down at Wendy, a confounded expression on his face. "I'm shocked, I would have believed for you to come across one of those romance novels or a naughty poem of the like. Unless your aunt is that prudish."

Wendy's next question was nearly James' undoing.

"Will you show me?"

"I don't think you understand what it is you're asking of me," James replied in a ragged voice.

"I trust you," Wendy said. "Show me."

Feeling himself grow aroused again, James caught Wendy off guard when he suddenly pulled her body beneath his. Quivering slightly as she felt his weight gently pressing her into the mattress, Wendy slid her arms around James' neck as he kissed her.

Despite the fact that she and James were both beneath the heavy blankets, her wearing a nightgown and he in a pair of soft black breeches, Wendy was unable to deny that fact that she relished the sensation of James' body covering the length of hers. Murmuring contentedly, she mused that she would never tire of his familiar spicy scent or of the feeling of his beard and mustache tickling across her skin.

"Perhaps we should start with what you already know," he murmured huskily, his lips tracing down beneath Wendy's jaw.

"Such as?" she asked breathlessly.

"Why don't you start with telling me about the dream you had?" James asked.

"What dream?" Wendy echoed, trying to remember what he was talking about.

"The dream that had you crying out my name in the midst of your sleep; a sound that's haunted me since that day."

Wendy's cheeks flamed red as she gasped in realization.

"No need to be shy, little love," James whispered coaxingly. "Tell me what happened in this dream."

"I can't!" she flushed, turning her head now too embarrassed to look James in the eye especially after hearing that she'd called out his name in her sleep.

"Why ever not?" James asked, running the tip of his tongue along Wendy's jaw. " No one else can hear you, 'tis just you and I in here."

"Well…we started off arguing, and then you pulled me against you and started kissing me," Wendy recalled, closing her eyes as she fought to remember.

"Go on," he coerced, pressing small kisses along Wendy's cheek.

"Then you-"she paused and let out a moan, feeling James' tongue trace against her neck. "You- you picked me up and put me on your desk."

Lost in the sensation of his tongue laving the sensitive skin Wendy didn't realize that she'd stopped talking until James urged her to continue. "You said…you wanted to touch me without anything in the way…so you ripped my nightgown with your hook."

"I rather like the sound of that," he interjected mirthfully. "I'm sorry, please go on."

"You kissed me again…"

"Show me where I kissed you," James ordered sensually.

Wendy opened her eyes and looked up into the blue ones boring intensely into hers. "Here…and here," she gestured pointing to another place on her neck and then between her breasts.

James took that opportunity to slide further down Wendy's body, his fingers easily peeling back the already unbuttoned top portion of the nightgown. Writhing uncontrollably, Wendy's small fingers dug into James' back when she felt his warms lips trace across the expanse of skin.

Her breasts weren't completely exposed, but the way James kissed and nibbled between them nearly made Wendy wish they were. "Go on," he urged, his words muffled by her skin.

"You picked me up and carried me to your bed, and put your hands…" her voice trailed off, suddenly too shy to complete the sentence.

"_Dites-moi où je ne vous toucher?"_ James urged beguilingly, sliding his body back up to gently bite Wendy's right earlobe.

"You are driving me mad!" she cried. "My thighs, James, you put your hands upon my thighs."

Feeling James move from atop of her, Wendy cried in anguish.

"I'm not leaving little one," James reassured as he shifted to her side. Sliding his right arm beneath Wendy's head, her tawny curls draped over his wrist like warm silk. Looking down into her heavy-lidded eyes, Wendy gazed back up at James through what could only be construed as a veil of lust.

"Now, where were we?" he continued wickedly. "Oh yes, my hands were upon your lovely thighs."

"Yes…I felt nervous and something else… yet I continued to allow you to touch me," Wendy said, her words now sounding slightly choked.

"Did I touch you atop of the dressing gown, or beneath?" James asked.

Wendy swallowed hard at the memory. "Beneath," she confessed.

James then slid his left hand beneath the blankets. Wendy found herself unable to protest as she felt the nightgown slowly being pulled up to her thighs. Closing her eyes and burying her head in the crook of James' arm, Wendy moaned when she felt his fingertips sliding up her bared legs before pushing them apart.

It wasn't exactly like her dream; but the real thing felt so much better. His warm hand cupped the flesh of her inner thigh, gently stroking and caressing the skin before moving any further.

"Wendy," James murmured.

"Yes?" she answered breathlessly.

"What happened next?"

"Your hand was…right on that exact spot…and then you moved it a hairsbreadth higher…"

At her last words, James' hand crept up further along her flesh causing Wendy to bite down on her bottom lip. "And then?" he asked.

"I don't know," she admitted, opening her eyes to look up at James. "I woke up and all I remembered was hearing you yelling and then I noticed something damp on the back of my gown when I got out of bed."

James chuckled at her answer, yet kept his hand in place. "Would you like to find out how it ends?" he asked salaciously.

Swallowing again, Wendy found that she was unable to speak and thus nodded in agreement.

With his icy blue eyes never straying from Wendy's, James slid his hand higher until he found what he sought out.

Wendy's eyes squeezed shut at the sudden sensations coursing throughout her body when she felt James cup her womanhood in his hand. One digit then gently parted the already moistened nether lips, a fingertip grazing across the same and now stiffened nub that Wendy briefly made contact with that very morning of her dream.

To her intense horror and relief, James left his finger slide over the spot…coming once more and then again until Wendy's hips thrashed against his hand, unable to get enough of the acute pleasure.

Feeling her body growing taut with arousal, James let his forefinger glide down. Stopping at her slick entrance, he teased the sensitive flesh with the tip of his finger. He was momentarily distracted by a noise behind him, until he realized that Wendy had stretched out her arm and was clawing at the sheets.

"Why so quiet now, my love? Did I not tell you the sound of you calling out my name drove me mad with want?"

Wendy was unable to help herself; part of her wanted to be able to let go completely like she had in her dream, but the other part of her was too ashamed to. She resigned to biting down on her bottom lip, fighting to regain some control of her body.

"No you don't, Wendy Darling; I _will_ have you crying out my name," James said, leaning down to kiss the trembling young woman. Without any forewarning he then slid his forefinger inside of her snug, moist heat.

Wendy gasped at the sudden intrusion and James thought he'd hurt her for a moment until he heard the stifled cry of pleasure.

"Yield to me love, let me hear you," he coaxed, doggedly trying to slip in his middle digit along with the pointer.

Wendy flinched slightly when she felt James' thick fingers delve too far, his knuckles pressing uncomfortably against her maidenhead.

"I'm sorry love," he apologized, withdrawing the second finger. To make amends for unintentionally hurting Wendy, James continued his gentle exploration of her sensitive walls with one finger, his thumb now simultaneously rubbing against her clit.

Wendy was still attempting to stifle her moans, although her efforts were growing less fruitful as James' nimble fingers reduced her to writhing uncontrollably.

By now James' was achingly hard and causes the inside of his breeches to become damp; and he nearly grew lightheaded as he thought of being inside of Wendy. Despite his hand being soaked past the knuckle with her juices, her walls were exceedingly tight and clamping down onto his finger like a vise.

Hearing Wendy's whimpering pants, James slightly picked up the tempo knowing that she was going to climax soon. Her hand had found its way to his shoulder, her fingers digging into his bare skin. Arching her hips up to try and match the movements of James hand, Wendy felt her breath coming short.

Feeling her snug walls pulsing around his finger, James picked up the pace yet kept moving steadily until Wendy's scream rent the air when she was finally pushed over the precipice. Her body tensed and fingers clamped down on James's shoulders, and she'd indeed called out his name more times than he cared to count.

With a sigh Wendy's entire body went slack as her climax subsided, her hand falling down from James' shoulder. James gently slid his hand from between Wendy's legs and pulled his arm from beneath the blankets. The scent of her musky arousal hit his nostrils instantly, and he thought it to be a miracle if he'd be able to fall asleep.

Wendy on the other hand had curled up and was already dozing off in the crook of James' arm, her breathing becoming more even. Trying to ignore the fact that he was still painfully erect, James lay down and shifted Wendy's head to his chest. Subconsciously the young woman nuzzled her face against the warm skin, wrapping her arms and legs around James' body. Flinching when he felt Wendy's knee brush against one body part he was trying not to focus on, and he adjusted her leg to avoid a repeat of the mishap.

Still able to smell the heady perfume of Wendy's arousal on his fingers, James shoved his left hand under the pillow beneath his head. His right arm was draped across the young woman's hip and remained, James not wanting to let Wendy go even in the midst of slumber.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: As usual I own nothing. This chapter is longer and YES…there is a lemon for all that are in need of some lemonade! So if you don't like the explicit stuff keep it moving! I read and reread this chapter more times than I can count so hopefully nothing is amiss. Thank you a million times for the reviews and alerts!**

* * *

><p>Wendy's body thrashed slightly in bed, the sensation of a pressure on her face making her feel out of sorts. Her hand came up to the offender, trying to pry it away from her face. She felt something now shaking her slightly and groggily opened her eyes. Through the dark blue light of approaching dawn, she saw James hovering over her with his hand gently pressed upon her mouth.<p>

Motioning for her to stay quiet, James removed his hand from her mouth. "Get dressed," he ordered in a hushed tone.

All thoughts of the previous night were erased as Wendy noticed the familiar dangerous glint in his eye. Knowing better than to ask questions Wendy immediately slipped out of bed, trying to ignore the frigid morning air that rudely greeted her still sleep warmed body.

Her discarded shirt and breeches was the closest thing on hand, and Wendy too distracted to worry about propriety shucked the gown off her body and hastened to dress. James hadn't blinked an eye at her brief nudity; Wendy noticed that he was already dressed and was now slipping his weapons sash over his body.

After Wendy shoved her feet into the kidskin boots, James came over to her with the small dagger that he'd given her when they first arrived at the Black Castle. After gesturing for her to take the saber that he'd been training her with, James picked up his long pistol and in his stealthy manner bade Wendy to follow him as they walked out of the room.

Quite alarmed by now, Wendy found it hard to breathe as she wondered why James had woke her up so suddenly and shoved a weapon into her hand. James' hand suddenly shot out in front of Wendy as they walked through the dark hallway, a glimmer of pale blue light floating in at the end of the hall.

"I think that damned boy is up to something," he told Wendy under his breath. Pausing as if listening for something, James held his pistol out in front of him as the two made their way out of the castle.

Once they were standing outside of the ruins, the two stood back to back looking around at the seemingly empty jungle.

James waited patiently as he peered around to see what was amiss. Early that morning he'd been asleep with Wendy still curled into his side when his instincts told him to wake up. His blue eyes stared up at the canopy in the dimly lit room, his ears trained to hear outside movement. It was the sound of a small branch most likely being stepped upon, the weight of the animal inhabitants of Neverland too small to produce such a sound, that had James ease out of bed and hurriedly dress.

* * *

><p>Weapons still drawn James and Wendy were still peering at the area around them when the young woman suddenly found herself being roughly yanked off her feet, her hair being painfully tugged at the roots.<p>

James heard the screams behind him and was horrified to find that Tinker Bell had grabbed Wendy by her hair and collar and was easily hoisting her up into the air. Her saber clattering to the jungle ground, Wendy's arms and legs flailed about as her body was taken higher and higher.

James immediately tried to aim his pistol, but the wayward fairy had flitted about so hastily that he was unable to get a clean shot. Swearing out loud, he realized that the demon firefly had taken Wendy so high up that even if he wished Tinker Bell dead that the young woman would fall and most likely break most of the bones in her body or worse.

Too preoccupied with saving Wendy, James stumbled back when something or someone whirled past him. Sneering when he realized that Pan had used Tinker Bell to snatch Wendy as a means to distract him, he spun around looking for the boy.

With his metal claw anchored on the pistol's trigger, Hook held the firearm up ready to take aim at a moment's notice.

Wendy was still hovering painfully in the air, unaware that she was being held up by a mere four inch high fairy. Her body was suddenly being thrashed around violently, causing her head to snap to the side. Now able to look down, Wendy saw that she was much higher than she realized. Suddenly feeling the grip on her clothes going slack, her heart felt like it was in her throat as her gravity began yanking her back down.

Screaming shrilly, her cries were suddenly choked back when her body stopped mid-fall, and then was gently led back down to the ground. Heart pulsing, Wendy looked around to see her miniature savior, Maila hovering in front of her face.

Wendy was still unable to understand Fae, but she didn't miss how the dark haired fairy was wildly gesticulating towards the trees. Looking up between the leaves, Wendy didn't miss the streak of light that was partially exposed.

Maila angrily flew towards the light, and grabbed a fistful of Tinker Bell's hair. The two began tussling, the thin branch teetering under the weight of the small fairies. Maila was stronger and pulled on Tink, flying down to bring the wayward fairy in front of Wendy.

"You are evil!" Wendy told the blonde creature that angrily looked up at her. "You're lucky Maila is here else I'd-"

A piercing scream suddenly ripped through the air, causing Wendy's blood to turn cold. It was then that she realized she didn't know where James was. Maila still clutching onto a struggling Tinker Bell, she flew towards the scream with Wendy following in behind.

Branches and leaves smacked into her body as she ran through the jungle. The screams stopped; the silence nearly deafening. Her heart thudding painfully against her chest, Wendy found herself growing frantic with worry. The screams rent the air again, and Maila jerked her small body towards its direction.

Racing behind, Wendy stopped short when they reached a small clearing. She was horrified when she saw James on the jungle ground, blood dripping down from his head and covering his face. His shirt had cuts on it, blood soaking through the material. Peter was hovering over the ashen faced man, a thinly bladed dagger in his hands.

Not once had Wendy seen the captain looking so terrified; his body paralyzed with fear as he looked at his left hand that was covered with his own blood.

Peter knew that James was deathly afraid of his own blood and stood over the cowering pirate captain, a man that never lost the inclination to kill who was now futilely trying to find purchase on the jungle ground to get away from the boy. Evidently he'd lost both weapons as his sash no longer bore the lengthy sword.

Emblazoned with anger, Wendy's eyes hastily scanned the ground until she found James' pistol that had been dropped during the scuffle. Rushing to pick it up, she cocked the firearm and ran behind Peter, who was so busy pointing his dagger at James that he didn't notice the movement.

"Leave him alone!" she told Peter.

"Wendy!" Peter cried, turning around with a cocky grin on his face.

Wendy could hardly believe that Peter had the gall to smile in the midst of attacking someone. His smile faltered slightly when he saw the pistol that was aimed at him.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked, lowering his dagger.

"What's wrong?" Wendy echoed her voice full of disgust. "You are a horrid boy! Whatever is the matter with you?"

Peter continued smiling peevishly, oblivious to the severity of his actions. Hearing leaves being crunched beneath approaching footsteps, Wendy side stepped while still keeping Peter in her eyesight with the pistol aimed at him.

The Lost Boys stood silently a few feet away from the three, swords clutched in hand with their mouths gaping open as they stared at Wendy holding a pistol against Peter as she hovered protectively over Captain Hook. "Go back home!" she shouted at them.

"Mother?" Tootles asked, sounding confused.

"What did I say!" she screamed, the fury obvious on her face. "Go!"

Looking like the frightened little children that they really were, the boys scampered away. Maila was still fluttering midair off to the side, her little hands still clutched firmly around Tinker Bell's arms.

The pistol still aimed at Peter, Wendy slowly moved over to James and knelt beside him. His blue eyes were wide with fear as they moved from his bloodied left hand to the red tipped dagger in Peter's hand.

Swearing inwardly, Wendy leaned over the man to push his left hand down out of his vision. At that moment she had nothing but venomous thoughts towards Peter, and wanted to thrash some sense into his thick skull. It was a dirty trick and terribly bad form to use someone's worse fears against them, and then still attempt to attack them while they lie helpless and unarmed.

Still clutching the firearm still, she ineffectually tied to rip off a piece of cloth from her shirt. She didn't want to put the pistol down, but knew that there was no other way.

"Don't move," she threatened Peter who now stood wide eyed, watching as Wendy fearlessly tended to the injured pirate captain on the ground.

Wendy then picked up James' right arm that felt like dead weight and used his metal hook to slice through the fabric of her shirt. "Ssh, it's alright darling," she bent down towards his head to whisper. After successfully ripping off a portion of her shirt, she picked the pistol back up and aimed it back at the golden haired miscreant. "Close your eyes," she quietly told James, feeling his body trembling slightly against hers. "Trust me darling, close them," she gently urged.

Closing his eyes, James rested his head against Wendy's knees. Brushing back the blood soaked curls, Wendy balled up the torn fabric and placed it firmly against the still bleeding gash by his right temple.

"Why are you helping him? Peter cried, stamping his foot on the ground. "He's a pirate! He's going to kill me and then kill you, you can't trust him!"

"Oh will you stop it!" Wendy yelled, feeling as if she was reaching her breaking point. "If anything you're the _pirate_, Peter! You've already corrupted those innocent boys, filling their heads with your stupid ideas. You've made them leave their families, tried to convince me to leave mine when I was only twelve!"

"So what's wrong with that?" he asked carelessly.

"It's amazing how nonchalant you are about wanting to separate everyone from their loved ones. You are still sorely _lacking_, Peter Pan."

"The Lost Boys don't care, we have fun! You should have stayed with us."

"Peter, have you any morals whatsoever!" Wendy spat. "Does this look like fun to you?" she gestured to James' bloodied head in her lap.

"That was _his_ fault," Peter offered petulantly. "He's a grown-up, and we _hate_ grown-ups!" He then began edging back towards James, raising his dagger. Peter jumped when a shot rang out, whizzing past his ear.

Looking at Wendy who held the smoking pistol, she looked up at Peter with a dark countenance. "If you come closer, I'll kill you Peter, so help me I will!"

"Mother! You-you tried to kill me!" Peter wailed, the smirk completely gone from his fact.

"Not yet I haven't," she promised, feeling the adrenalin rushing through her body as she cocked the firearm again. "Now, be a good boy and listen to me when I say to _leave us alone._ Because if I have to fire this pistol again I won't miss. Do you understand?"

Wendy enunciated each word of her last sentence clearly, watching as a shaken up Peter stared back at her as if seeing her in a new light. Gesturing with the pistol for him to his leave, Peter flew away before she was able to make good on her threat. "Tinker Bell? That goes for you too," she added, looking up at the subdued fairy still being held in place.

The blonde fairy nodded her head and followed behind her friend after Maila let her go.

The realization of what Wendy had just done suddenly hit her, and her hands trembled causing the pistol to fall to her side. "James, are you okay?" she gasped, looking down at him and smoothing her hands through his hair.

"That damned boy," he groused, trying to sit up and instantly falling back as a wave of dizziness washed over him. "Miss Darling, my little wildcat, just when I think I've seen it all you surprise me," James said, chuckling weakly.

"Well…" Wendy trailed off, now trying to clean the damp blood off James' forehead. "He's always tried to make me leave my family, he's not going to make me leave anyone I love ever again," she stated fiercely.

James blinked dazedly, the throbbing in his temple ebbing as her last words stunned him. Wendy on the other hand was still leaning over him, her face crumpled up in concentration as she tried to clean the remaining dried blood from his cheeks. "I'll have to wash the rest of this off," she said, removing the bloodied cloth and surreptitiously tossing it behind her. "Do you think you can walk now?"

Nodding, Wendy put her hands beneath James' shoulders and helped him to sit up. After making sure that his head was no longer spinning, they both stood up. James steadied himself a tree, watching as Wendy retrieved his sword and pistol from the mossy ground.

"My saber!" she said, hissing in annoyance as she crossed over to James and shoved his own sword in the weapon sash's holster.

James now took notice of the dark haired fairy that was fluttering next to Wendy's head.

"Maila says she knows where it is," James replied translating the tinny sounding Fae words.

"Can she carry it?" Wendy asked in confusion.

"Yes, and much more than that. Fairies are stronger than they look; remember it was Pan's nasty little fairy that picked you up and carried you off just to distract me," he replied.

Nodding her head in remembrance, Wendy watched as Maila flew away. Shortly after she returned with Wendy's saber, the sight almost comical as the length of the weapon dangled easily between her little fingers.

Taking the saber in her own hand, Wendy thanked the fairy again. She and James then slowly made their way to the Black Castle, Wendy making sure to keep James' left hand out of his line of vision.

* * *

><p>Once they were back inside of the room, Wendy eased the weapon sash off James' body and made him sit down on the chaise in front of the bed. After starting a fire she ordered him to close his eyes again to which he made no protest, allowing her to slip the bloodied white shirt from over his head.<p>

Knowing that there was no way the blood would come out of the garment; Wendy tossed it into the fire. She walked back in front of James, surveying the damage inflicted during the fight. James sat silently as Wendy pushed back his curls, examining the cut on his head. She then looked at his arms, the left bearing slashes with congealed blood. "Well they don't appear deep but they'll need to be disinfected," she said.

"I have a flask of whiskey in the trunk," James said. Seeing the look on Wendy's face, he continued. "It will have to do for now."

Sighing, Wendy walked over to the trunk and kneeled before it, pawing through its contents until she found the small bottle. After finding a rag she tipped half the contents of the bottle and pressed it onto James' wounds, remorse tearing through her when he roared in pain.

"I'm sorry!" she apologized, watching as his muscles tensed up when the alcohol set his skin ablaze. "I'm done, now where did you put the tub?"

His wounds still smarting, James pointed to an area across the room. "It's heavy," he warned Wendy, impressed with her moxie as the young woman tried to lug the stocky thing across the room. Chuckling, James got up from the chaise and helped her lug the tub across the floor and place it in front of the fireplace.

After it was filled with enough hot water, Wendy helped James remove the harness from his body. He was about to remove his breeches when he paused. "I'll be a gentleman and give you enough time to close your eyes," he told her with a wicked smile.

"Get in the tub!" Wendy huffed, her cheeks suffused with color.

Smirking as he heard her mutter something about an incorrigible man under her breath, James unsnapped his breeches and stepped out of them. Averting her eyes, Wendy set about fetching him clean garments only daring to look up when she was sure he was in the water. After placing the clothes on the bed, Wendy knelt behind James in the tub and taking up the soap, began to wash the dried blood from his hair.

When his body was finally clean, James stepped out of the water and dried himself off. After putting on the clean breeches, he let Wendy bind his right arm and head. After being ordered to lie down, to which he did all the while mumbling that he wasn't a child, James lay back among the pillows and listened as Wendy moved about the room.

James dozed off, listening to the sound of splashing water. He didn't know how long he'd been sleeping when he felt Wendy crawl onto the bed next to him, her hair damp as if she'd just bathed.

Wendy did in fact bathe; she'd had a good amount of James' blood on her breeches where his head lain, the remaining stains on her hands washed off when she helped him with his hair.

"There's my little wildcat," James mumbled drowsily, lying on his stomach with his face buried in the pillow.

"I'm sorry I woke you," Wendy softly replied, laying her head next to his. Reaching up to idly stroke the black curls tumbling down James' back, Wendy felt him relax beneath her caresses.

It had been a shock for her to see the look of terror on James' face back in the jungle, an image she wished that she could obliterate from her memory. Wendy knew what it was like to be scared frozen; she'd experienced that when she was nearly raped. It was a feeling that she wouldn't have wished upon anyone.

Peter had attacked James without being provoked, and then set forth to kill him even as he lay in Wendy's arms. It was still surreal that she'd shot at Peter and missed; to which she was bluffing the entire time. James had taught her to fire the pistol but she still didn't have years of practice underneath her belt to be the sharp shooter that he was.

She then wondered if she had the ability to take another's life, even in the midst of her own livelihood being threatened. As it were, it seemed that she'd been threatened more times as of recent than she'd been previously in all her life.

First she was being forced to marry an obviously cruel and calculating man who made no attempts to hide his intentions. Then after foolishly running off from James, she was held down by Laurie who'd planned on forcibly taking her innocence in the most barbaric way. To add insult to injury, Tinker Bell held her high up in the air by the mere threads of her shirt, with no regard to what would happen had Wendy taken a fall.

Peter had seemed just as blood thirsty, standing over her and James with the dagger still dripping with the captain's blood. It seemed as if wherever Wendy turned, misfortune never ceased to escape her. At that moment she realized that he was intent on stealing James away from her, and without a second thought she'd hastened to protect him.

Her own blood suddenly boiling, Wendy fought back the urge to scream. She looked at James who'd promptly fallen asleep at the soothing ministrations of her small fingers running through his curls. Feeling as if the room was suddenly too small for her to breathe properly, Wendy found herself easing out of the bed and yanking on her muddied kidskin boots. Uncaring that she was wearing only a nightgown; she picked up James' pistol along with extra ammunition and found her way out of the castle.

* * *

><p>James woke up a few hours later to the sound of gunshots ringing through the air. Lifting his head he noticed that Wendy wasn't next to him in the bed, nor anywhere in the room. Hurriedly getting out of the bed, he looked around for his pistol remembering that he'd dropped it on the floor when they came in after fighting Pan, and found that it was gone.<p>

His instincts told him that nothing was amiss at the moment, but James knew that he needed to investigate further. After easing his feet into a pair of black leather boots, he made his way out of the castle.

Stepping out into the afternoon sun, he immediately found the source of the fired shots. Wendy stood in the middle of the grassy clearing, her curls in a single plait and clad only in a white nightgown that hung down to her ankles. He quietly watched as she shot his pistol off in the distance, reloading and cocking the firearm just as he'd taught her. He vainly noticed that her stance was even proper, another morsel that he'd shared.

She seemed like a woman possessed as she repeatedly locked, loaded and fired the pistol. James stood with his arms across his chest, until he decided to intervene.

"As cathartic as that might be, perhaps we should save some for another day," James suggested, slowly approaching Wendy while making sure to make enough noise.

Wendy whirled around to face the shirtless captain who was looking at her with an unfathomable expression. Her face was wet and her eyes red as if she'd also spent part of her time crying outdoors.

"I'm sorry," Wendy whispered with a lowered head, offering the butt end of the pistol to James. Remnants of tears made their way down her cheek, something that James noticed instantly.

Unable to use his left hand as it was holding the pistol, James lifted his right arm and wiped Wendy's tears away with the stump. The young woman didn't flinch; and James then pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Come," he said, putting his arm around Wendy's shoulders and leading her back to the castle.

* * *

><p>Wendy allowed James to remove her boots, and now sat curled against his body on the bed, her head buried in his chest as she fought to gain control over her emotions. "I'm sorry," she hiccupped, her tears leaking onto his bare skin. "You must think me silly for crying like this."<p>

"I'm not completely detached, Wendy," James reassured, pressing a kiss into her messily plaited hair. "It's perfectly alright for you to let it out, I daresay with all that happened today you've held up even better than some men I've come across."

Wendy sobs finally tapered off as she felt James gently run his fingertips through her tangled curls and over her cheek.

"There's my brave girl," he whispered, pulling Wendy's shuddering body against his. James then shifted their weight on the bed, lying back on the pillows. He kept his arms around Wendy, holding her until she was marginally calmer.

"I thought I was going to lose you," she murmured, one finger idly tracing the warm skin on James' bicep. "I saw Peter with the knife…and you on the ground and I just couldn't let him-"

"You're a little fool, but for your actions I'm grateful. Although pray tell what would you have done if he came at you also?"

Wendy shook her head, closing her eyes while trying to focus. "I don't know," she admitted, her arm tightening around James' torso. "But I wasn't going to let him take you away from me."

"My sweet little hellcat," James mused. "She has the gumption of ten men. Did you mean what you said before?" he then asked.

"Which part?" Wendy asked.

"The part about Pan trying to take you away from everyone you love," James answered." Might I be included in that percentage?"

"Yes," Wendy answered without hesitation. Another thought then came to mind, one that made her tense slightly as she was almost too scared to vocalize it. "I'll understand if you don't feel the same way…"

James laughed throatily, his hand soothingly rubbing Wendy's back. "Despite the risk of sounding like a fop; I do love you. And as long as you'll have this one handed villain I'm yours."

Wendy's body relaxed again, relieved with James' answer. She knew it wasn't his nature to love anything or anyone, and if he did not to admit to it freely. Undeterred by the fact that he might not have returned her feelings, Wendy shared hers anyway.

"James?" she then said, something else coming to mind.

"Yes love," he answered, his fingers still idly massaging her neck through the nightgown.

"Remember last night, when you…" her voice trailed off, feeling the heat flooding her face. "I was wondering if there was more."

"Aye love, a plethora. I'd be a liar if I said I didn't want to enlighten you but you fell asleep. And of course this morning we were interrupted."

Feeling her body growing warm at the memory of his touch, Wendy found herself craving those nimble fingers on her skin. Working up the nerve to verbalize her request, Wendy suddenly found herself being rolled over onto her back, James hovering above with his hips pressed against her.

"Your coyness is endearing," he said, pressing a kiss at the corner of Wendy's mouth. Resting his weight on his right arm, James slid his left hand down to Wendy's thighs, which she parted without hesitation.

Just as before he pulled the nightgown up to her hips and spent time tracing his fingertips along her inner thighs. Already reduced to slight trembling, Wendy felt between her legs slightly throbbing in anticipation.

His fingers delved between her folds, starting at the small line of tissue between her clenched buttocks and gliding up to her clit. Sighing breathlessly, Wendy arched involuntarily arched her hips up, becoming lost in the delicious sensation.

Wendy then felt James move from beside her, shifting his body between her legs. Growing shamefaced she realized he was now eye level with her sex. She found herself about to protest when her train of thought was thrown off, the feeling of his tongue tracing up her inner thigh and stopping in place with a kiss.

To Wendy's dismay James suddenly paused his movements, causing her to cry out in frustration.

"Take your gown off," he said.

"Why?" Wendy hesitantly asked, propping herself up on both elbows to look down at James.

"You asked me if there was more; and I fully intend on showing you," he responded, his head pressed against Wendy's thigh.

Unable to avoid the pair of blue eyes that were intently focused on her, Wendy pushed herself up completely. She slid both arms out of the sleeves and then grabbing the hem shucked it up and off her body. Too reserved to completely expose her body to James, she wrapped her arms round her torso, the crumpled up nightgown still in her lap.

James had previously seen portions of Wendy's unclothed body before, yet each time was incomparable to what he saw at the present. Save for a few bruises and scratches, Wendy had the loveliest form he'd ever laid eyes on. The single messy plait containing the honey brown curls hung over one shoulder, barely concealing her right breast.

Unable to take his eyes away from her chest, James realized that Wendy was breathing slightly faster. He looked up to see her staring back at him, a trace of fear lingering in her widened blue grey eyes.

Feeling her heart beating rapidly, Wendy watched as James' pushed himself up to move back over her body. Gentle fingertips worked the curls free from Wendy's half undone plait causing them to tumble down and graze the tips of her breasts. James then stroked Wendy's cheek with his left hand before moving to the back of her head to gently fist the wayward curls.

Bringing Wendy's head toward his, James proceeded to kiss her as if he was a dying man in search of a cure. Gasping at the suddenness of the kiss, Wendy was unable to protest when James untangled his hand from her curls to slip it between their bodies, grabbing the nightgown that divided their closeness and casting it aside.

James then urged Wendy to lay back, his arms beside her head as the length of his body covered hers. She felt warmth spread throughout her body as James' bare chest pressed against her breasts, the light mat of hair rubbing against her stiffened nipples in a most licentious manner.

Every wit that Wendy possessed was becoming addled as James began an exploration of her upper body with his mouth. Eyes closed and hands clutched onto his shoulders, Wendy was unable to contain the breathless sighs that escaped her lips as James kissed and nibbled on her neck, making his way down to the unknowingly sensitive nipples where he gently caught one between his teeth before capturing the whole rosy peak with his mouth.

Wendy's slim fingers dug into James' sinewy muscles as his ministrations sent a jolt throughout her body. Unaware that she was involuntarily undulating her hips against James', Wendy moaned in dismay when his cloth trapped erection pressed against her clit, the friction not nearly enough to quell the gnawing ache.

Growing frantic with arousal, Wendy wished that James would hurry and reach down between her legs, stroking her to completion with his wonderfully dexterous fingers. Perhaps it was the fact that she now lie completely naked beneath James, utterly vulnerable yet writhing her body against his, but Wendy found that she was suddenly too reticent to voice her desires.

"There's no point in being taciturn; I won't do anything until you request it," James murmured clairvoyantly.

Hissing in annoyance, Wendy lifted her left hand to James' head and impatiently tugged on his curls. "Are you really going to make me beg you?" she nearly whined.

Humming in approval, James laved his tongue over Wendy's throat. "How perceptive you are," he purred.

"Do you enjoy taunting me?" she hissed between moans.

"As long as it ends with you making those sounds, then yes," James answered lasciviously.

"You are a wicked man," Wendy scolded, pulling his head down for a kiss. "_Touchez-moi s'il vous plaît," _she then whispered her mouth a hairsbreadth away from James'.

"_Avec plaisir," _James replied shifting his weight to his right arm.

His hand traversed down Wendy's body, gliding his fingertips across her stiffened nipples, down her soft stomach, until he reached the soft brown triangle of curls atop her womanhood. Sliding his fingers down to Wendy's already lubricious entrance, James collected some of the slippery fluid on his fingertips before gliding back up the engorged bud nestled at the top of her folds.

Wendy's hips unintentionally jerked at the contact, her body stilling again as she felt James move from her clit to slowly press a finger inside of her moist channel.

Wanting to see Wendy become completely undone, James slid his body to rest between her spread legs. Hooking his right arm beneath her leg, James traced kisses along her inner thigh all the while withdrawing his finger from her body to gently hold the other left leg in place.

Murmuring contentedly at the feel of James' lips on her thigh, his curls brushing against the sensitive skin, Wendy lie passively relishing the sensations. Before she could predict his next move, Wendy felt a soft, moist heat engulf the very place where James' fingers had previously been.

Daring to look down, all that Wendy found herself able to see was the back of James' head, the black curls draped over her thighs and stomach as he delicately licked and kissed her dewy flesh. He then moved his mouth up, his mustache and beard pressing against the damp flesh as his lips encircled the stiffened nub.

Pressing both heels flat on the bed, Wendy's hips thrashed uncontrollably against James' mouth. Without moving from her clit, James gently plied her sopping wet passage with one, then two fingers. Wendy released a low cry of pleasure, feeling as if her body were being turned inside out.

Feeling the young woman's snug walls fluttering around his fingers with her impending orgasm, James kept his movements steady until her body became wound tightly as a bow string. Inhaling sharply, Wendy covered her eyes with both forearms, her body jerking violently as her climax crashed down upon her body.

Wendy's sweet juices running into his mouth, James kept dashing his tongue against her clit with fervor. Shamelessly crying out his name, Wendy's hands found her way to James' hair, her slim fingers entangled in the curls beckoning him to keep going. Her body then shuddered violently and unable to take anymore, Wendy gently pushed against his head.

With one final delve of his tongue into her moist folds; James released his hold on Wendy's thighs, her legs immediately falling slack onto the bed. He then crawled back on top the young woman who now lie boneless and in a stupor.

"Don't go to sleep yet," his deep voice rumbled in her ear.

Dazedly opening her eyes, Wendy looked up to see James' face right above hers, a carnal glint in his heavy lidded blue orbs. Feeling too spent to talk; Wendy slid both arms around James' waist and pulled him closer towards her. Finding herself wanting to touch James' intimately in the same manner he did for her but not yet feeling daring enough to do so, Wendy settled with tracing her fingertips over the lean muscles of his back.

Never could James remember being touched so gently by another, and he nearly wept with joy. Despite Wendy's obviously shy embrace, as she was stroking him almost as if she was scared, her touch was soothing. Burying his head into her neck, James nearly purred like a sated lion at the feel of the soft hands caressing his back.

Feeling his weight settling further into her body, Wendy was amazed to find that the usually tempestuous man was growing quite tame beneath her touch. Even though she was still inwardly battling with a fit of nerves, it seemed that the more she caressed James the less nervous she felt.

"Those sweet hands of mine; may they never let me go," she heard James mutter underneath his breath.

Wendy uttered a small laugh, reveling in the feel of James lying completely still atop her body, his curls splayed about and tickling her cheek and shoulder. The silence in the room was deafening, and after a second she realized she was able to feel and hear both of their heartbeats.

"Maybe it is I who should be telling you to not fall asleep," Wendy then said teasingly.

James stirred slightly, his head lifting from beside Wendy's. After planting a short kiss on her lips he got up and shifted alongside her body, pulling her to face him. Meekly avoiding the eyes that settled firmly onto her face, Wendy placed a hand on James' chest, sliding her palm over the firmly muscled contours.

A baser desire kicked in, causing Wendy to then trace her fingers down to the thin line of hair on James' stomach. Looking down she saw that the front of his breeches were tented, the material straining around the snaps. Daring to go further, Wendy followed the trail on James' abdomen until she reached the waistline of his breeches.

When he made no moves to protest, she slipped her hand inside, her fingertips brushing against hair that felt coarser than the ones on his head.

By now James was painfully hard, and he silently cursed the material imprisoning his manhood. After wanting Wendy for so long, he was willing that if her next move was to wrap her soft, little hand around his cock that he would erupt like a novice lad. Prying her hands away from his waist, Wendy looked at James with slight confusion on her face as he suddenly moved to kneel on the bed, his left hand deftly undoing the breeches' snaps.

Her eyes widening slightly, Wendy quietly watched as James pushed the material down his narrow hips, then completely removing it. Swallowing hard at the sight James completely disrobed before her, her eyes went directly to the thatch of dark hair between his legs, a substantial erection pressing up against his stomach.

James fought back a chuckle at Wendy's innocent gawking. After shoving his breeches off the bed and onto the floor, James pushed the pillows and heavy coverlet out of the way and pulled Wendy's body beneath his. Kneeling between her thighs he bent down to capture her bottom lip in his mouth.

His erection brushed against her abdomen, the tip of the hot, heavy flesh weeping and leaving slick, dampened trails on her skin. Wendy slid both hands down to his cock, noticing how his eyes closed when she encircled the rigid flesh.

"I should warn you; I'm a gentleman but I'm still a man. If you don't stop me now I fully intend on having you completely."

Musing over his words, Wendy gave a small nod.

"Be sure love," James said. "There's no going back once you say yes."

"I'm sure," Wendy promised without hesitation.

"Bring your hands here; your touch is going to be the death of me," he replied, patting the area of bed above her head.

Doing as James requested, Wendy released her hold on his manhood and drew both arms over her head. Using his left hand to adjust Wendy's hips with his, James slightly rested his weight upon her body. His left arm then found its way above Wendy's head, his hand gently capturing both her wrists.

He was so achingly erect that it took a mere shift of his hips to align himself at her entrance. Planting his mouth over Wendy's, James caressed her tongue with his.

Too enthralled with the kiss, Wendy took slight notice of that fact that the blunt head of James' cock was making its way into her body. It was when he reached that unyielding barrier that her blue grey eyes snapped open, her body quaking slightly when she felt the burning intrusion.

Her moans of discomfort muffled by James' lips, Wendy thrashed about, desperate with the need to hold onto something.

As if understanding the silent request, James slid his hand up from Wendy's wrists to her hands, which immediately gripped onto his. Breaking their kiss, Wendy turned her head unable to keep from crying out in pain.

James was repentant knowing that he was the source of her discomfort, hence the reason why he didn't tell her that when he took her for the first time it would hurt. Her delicate channel was already narrow enough; and he didn't want her more tense than necessary.

"James, it hurts!" Wendy whimpered, her nails digging into his hand and knees tightening around his waist.

"I know love," he murmured, pressing a kiss against the now damp curls that were sticking to her temple. "I'm going slowly so I don't rend your insides."

James wished that he was able to make her pain disappear; but judging from how snug Wendy felt around his fingers he knew it would be hell trying to fit himself inside of her body without some difficulty.

Despite her discomfiture, James fought to hold his body in check and not plough through her maidenhead too roughly. It was not an easy task; her walls clamped down almost painfully and viselike around his shaft, causing him to grow heady with lust.

Lowering his left hand from Wendy's arms, James slid his right arm beneath her head and bent down to nuzzle his face against crumpled up features. Pressing soft kisses against her cheek, James ran his fingers through her curls in an attempt to soothe her sweat dampened, trembling body.

Desperate for the pain between her legs to end, Wendy clutched onto James' shoulders with both hands. Nearly biting through her bottom lip, she was beginning to wonder if she should have declined James' offer when she had the chance.

Without warning his hips suddenly surged forward, breaking through the last vestiges of Wendy's innocence. James felt her nails scoring his shoulders as her keening wail of agony rent the air.

"Stop!" Wendy shrilled her entire going body rigid as her knees dug into James' side. "It hurts too much!"

Feeling the tears leaking down her face and onto the bed sheets, Wendy wanted to pound her fists against James' chest, but the burning, stretching sensation between her legs wouldn't allow her to move any part of her body. As far as she was concerned, James had lied when he said that he would never hurt her.

Rent between the impulse to shove James off her trembling body and the need to cry, Wendy opened her eyes and look up at him through tear dampened lashes when she felt his fingers brushing against her brow.

"Just give it a second, I promise I'll make it better," James told her in a strained voice.

Although dubious to his reassurances, Wendy nodded her head slightly. His right arm still beneath her head, James brushed his lips against Wendy's, softly kissing her until her legs loosened its grip around his waist.

Her entire body then relaxed, James surmising that the pain had already begun to diminish. He took that opportunity to withdraw slightly from her body before pushing back in.

Gasping at the sensation of him moving within her, Wendy realized that she still felt the stinging of her newly torn flesh being agitated, but beneath the pain lay a mounting pleasure.

Feeling Wendy's body quivering with each slow thrust, James noticed that the look of discomfort that previously graced her features had disappeared, a look of pure want now on her face. Groaning at the sensations sweeping over her body, Wendy reflexively arched her hips towards James', trying to catch his slow rhythm.

With his ruthless nature as a pirate, patience and moving at a moderate pace was not something James was used to doing, especially when it came to sex. Previously he'd have a perfunctory shag with the whores he visited, taking them hard and fast only seeking to slake his lust.

Now beneath him lay an innocent young woman that openly and trustingly gave herself to him, and James found that he was unable to be anything but patient, taking painstaking care to not move within her too roughly.

Heaven help him; his own body was trembling as it took every bit of self control he had to not do what he'd wanted for the longest; which was to ride her body into the mattress until she screamed his name.

It was Wendy's turn to be seemingly clairvoyant, as her hands moved from James' shoulders down to the small of his back. Her little hands pressed and dug into his skin as if urging him on.

"More," Wendy cried franticly, her body thrashing beneath James'.

Bracing himself, James lowered his body until his chest was flush against Wendy's, his head next to hers. Feeling his waist ensnared by Wendy's legs and her arms firmly clasped around his back, James hastily propelled himself and groaned at the tight, warm heat surrounding him.

Becoming lost in the snug crevasse that squeezed his cock in all the right places, nearly to the brink of pain, James cursed inwardly when he found that he wasn't long off from spilling himself inside Wendy's body.

Looking down he saw that her face was now flushed and damp, her countenance that of heated bliss. Plunging fiercely into her womanhood, James released a feral cry when he felt the head of his cock slip beneath her sharp cervix, the tight friction squeezing him too perfectly.

Wendy screamed out at the overpowering sensation and James thought he'd plunged too deeply. It would kill him to unsheathe himself at this point but if needed be he would. It was soon apparent to James that Wendy wasn't hurt as her arms and legs latched more firmly latched onto his body.

Feeling James delve deeply as before, Wendy's moans culminated to a scream, her body clinging onto his for dear life. Her body felt as if it was burning from the inside out, and she hoped that he would keep moving within her at the same urgent pace, never moving from that spot deep inside her body that made her walls involuntarily clench around his hardness.

Clawing at James' back, Wendy let out a shrill cry as his movements pushed her to the precipice, her body shuddering violently as she helplessly screamed out his name.

Her sudden climax set off James' own; his head buried in her neck and left hand fisted in her curls as her name fell from his lips in a feral moan, his cock throbbing and pulsating harder than he ever felt in his life as his seed spurted furiously into the hot depths.

When the tremors from the aftermath of his orgasm finally subsided, James withdrew from Wendy's body with a hiss, her now slackened limbs falling from around his body and onto the bed. Looking down at the young woman whose chest was still heaving, he saw that her skin was covered in a faint glow from head to toe.

Still breathing heavily himself, James reached out to run his hand across Wendy's face. Brushing back the wet curls from her forehead, she still didn't respond to his touch. Vain creature that he was; James chucked when he realized that Wendy hadn't fallen asleep right after; rather she'd fainted from the overwhelming pleasure that he'd given her.

Coming down from his proverbial high, James realized that all he wanted to do at the moment was sleep with Wendy pressed against his side. After righting the pillows at the top of the bed, James sliding his arms beneath her Wendy's supine body and positioned her on her side.

Shifting his body in place next to Wendy's, James pulled the coverlet over both of them. He then wrapped a possessive arm around her waist, pulling her close until her soft behind pressed against his flaccid manhood. With his lips nearly brushing the back of Wendy's neck, James fell asleep breathing in her sweet scent.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Wow, I mean WOW at the reviews that I've gotten thus far. Never had I imagined that my fledging writing would affect people so, and for that I am truly touched. Here's another lemon and fair warning things are going to get a bit…well I'll just shut up and post the rest so you can see what I mean!**_

_**Again thank you all! ~Cel**_

* * *

><p>Wendy slowly stirred out of her sleep, turning her head and causing her nose to brush against James' warm, bare chest. She tried moving only to feel the dead weight in her limbs halting her movement. Finding that she'd slept with her limbs entwined with James', Wendy stilled her body not wanting to wake him up.<p>

James however, felt the young woman shift in his arms and brought up his right arm, his stump grazing over her exposed back.

"I was trying to not disturb you," Wendy said in a sleep ridden voice, looking up to find blue eyes gazing at her.

"And why is that? I can think of no better way to wake up with such a beauty by my side," James replied huskily. Seeing Wendy give him a coy smile he continued. "How are you feeling?"

Wendy pondered his question for a minute, slightly shifting her legs and wincing at the lingering ache between them. "A bit sore…and hungry," she confessed.

"I'm sorry about that love," James said. "First times are never pleasant. However I shall endeavor to assist with the latter."

Wendy laughed at James got of the bed, unashamedly taking in his stark nakedness. Blushing when he devilishly winked at her, James then stepped into his abandoned breeches and left the room.

Thinking back to what occurred between the two within the past few hours, Wendy felt a gentle flush come over her body. It was true that when their bodies first joined it hurt worse than anything Wendy could have imagined, but James continued to touch her with a gentleness that overrode the pain.

A few minutes later James reappeared, bearing a tray with food and a bottle of what looked to be wine. Setting it down on his desk, he moved to rekindle the fire, the warmth instantly casting the chill from the room. After unearthing one of his own robes, he walked over to the bed and bid Wendy to stand in front of him. Draping the too large garment over her nude body, he led her to sit down at his desk.

Wendy devoured everything that James pushed in front of her with relish. When she'd had her fill, she sipped on a goblet of wine, taking James' advice to sip it slowly. The imbibed liquid soon lulled her into a languid state and Wendy curled up in her chair, her body swathed in James' oversized robe.

James had already finished eating and was looking across at Wendy with rapt amusement. No matter what type of spirit or the scant quantity, Wendy seemed to still have a low tolerance.

"Go lie back down," James said, watching as her eyelids grew heavy.

"Alright," Wendy acquiesced, gathering the excess fabric in front of her and gingerly pushing to her feet. Letting the robe slip down from her shoulders, Wendy draped it across the chaise before crawling back onto the bed. "Aren't you coming as well?"

"As if I'd say nay to a request like that," James replied with a smile. Getting up from his chair, he walked over to the bed. After stepping out of his breeches he climbed into it, guiding Wendy's warm body against his and pulling the coverlet over them both.

Sighing contentedly Wendy brushed her legs against James'. She then shifted herself so their feet were touching, enjoying the sensation of the length of his body pressed against hers. Settling her head against James's shoulder, Wendy idly ran her fingertips over his cheek whilst waiting for sleep to come.

Burrowing further into the warmth, Wendy realized that she wasn't sleepy as much as content. It was a satiation that was altogether different than the one she felt when James made love to her; although it was pleasant just the same. She felt completely safe and secure lying in his embrace.

Reflecting back to when she'd first met the pirate captain, it now seemed laughable that she'd shown animosity towards him, although he hadn't helped the cause. Wendy wondered how events would have progressed had she never returned to the Neverland, then shuddered at the thought of not being with James.

"I can nearly see the cogs turning in your head, Wendy," she heard James say. "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh…well I found myself thinking about what would have happened had I never came here…with you," she admitted, wondering if James had some sort of other worldly insight.

"I see," James replied, moving to shift Wendy's body to the other side of the bed. His left hand went to her neck, gently probing at the suddenly tense area. "Not a pleasant thought for me either, but I'm curious, Wendy Darling. What do you think would have happened had you not returned, or better yet, what would you have liked to happen?"

Feeling her body relaxing beneath James' strong fingertips, Wendy pondered his question. No one had ever asked her what she wanted; all her life she'd merely been ordered about while being told what was best for her.

"When I a little girl I wanted to become a novelist. Despite my aunt becoming apoplectic when I said at the age of twelve that I wanted to write a book, I still enjoy writing even to this day," she answered.

"One must concede that you are quite adept at storytelling," James said.

"Thank you," Wendy said with a small laugh. "Although I think the only ones that appreciate it are you, your crew men and the neighborhood children back home."

James mused over Wendy's statement, his fingertips now lightly massaging her scalp.

"What about you?" Wendy murmured, obviously enjoying his attentions lavished upon her head.

James was silent for a moment, also unable to remember when anyone questioned him about his dreams and plans. If they had he was sure to issue some sort of threat, but with Wendy he found that he didn't mind.

"It eludes me right now," he said honestly. "I'd gone to school, although the memories are vague as to what I'd planned to do afterwards."

"You attended school?" Wendy asked, swiveling her head towards James'.

"Aye, love," he answered, his blue eyes twinkling. "I wasn't born on this island."

Wendy flushed pink at her thoughtless remark.

"I went to Eton; I bear its mark on my arm," he continued, gesturing to the inked crest on his left shoulder.

Wendy peered at the black, green and red symbol, reaching out fingertip to trace against its outline.  
>"Did it hurt?" she asked.<p>

James chuckled seeing the expression on her face. "Aye, although I do remember whiskey being involved."

Wendy shook her head, a small smile playing at her lips. Lowering her head she brushed a kiss against James' bare chest before settling back down on the bed beside him. Nuzzling her face against his warm skin, she froze when she felt his erection pressing against her abdomen.

"It's your doing," James said when the young woman looked up at him in surprise. "It's those absurdly petal soft lips of yours."

Becoming aroused with ease, Wendy made no protest when James pulled her to the center of the bed and crawled between her thighs. Closing her eyes when she felt his lips press against her neck, Wendy held onto his broad back.

"James," she uttered nervously. Hearing him murmur some semblance of a reply in between kisses, Wendy continued. "Is it going to hurt again?"

Feeling her body tense beneath his, James knew Wendy was thinking back to when he first entered her body. He'd felt a stab of shame for hurting her so; but her snug channel had been so tight that it nearly rubbed him raw in the process.

"Your body will become accustomed to mine, so there might be some discomfort but I promise nothing like before," James reassured. When her body remained taut beneath his, James gently pressed his lips against Wendy's, his forehead touching hers. "Just relax, love. If you truly need me to stop just say the words."

Nodding her head, Wendy felt James guide her legs around his waist before sliding his hand between their bodies. After aligning himself at her entrance he slowly pushed forward, while watching the young woman's face for any sign of distress.

The slight burn and stretch of being penetrated against caused Wendy to gasp breathlessly, but James had been correct; the pain was less significant than the previous. Wendy's hips soon began moving of its own volition to meet each gentle thrust, pleasure slowly taking over her entire body.

"Is that better?" she heard James ask, his hips smoothly rolling against hers.

"Yes," Wendy answered halfway between a moan and a hiss, moving her arms up to clutch onto James' neck.

Whereas their lovemaking had been hurried and frantic before, it was slow and steadier now, James keeping his body's movements checked.

Unable to hold in her cries as James' cock rubbed and hit each spot, Wendy soon found herself reaching her peak. James allowed her body to come down slightly before gently coaxing another orgasm out of the young woman soon thereafter.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Wendy asked when she was finally able to catch her breath.

"Yes, over and over again," James answered lustily, withdrawing from her body. "Now, little one, turn over onto your stomach."

Confused but too aroused to inquire further, Wendy did as James asked.

Taking in the sight of Wendy's bared curves laid out before him in its entire splendor, he ran a fingertip down the sweep of her spine, stopping at the round orbs of her behind. Kneeling between her thighs, he situated himself inside her warm body again, groaning when he felt her walls snug around his cock.

Wendy's head snapped up as she inhaled sharply at the sensation of being taken in this fashion; it felt more intense yet it didn't hurt. "I'm okay," she breathily reassured James when she felt him halt his movement.

Covering her body with the length of his, James supported himself on both elbows as he regained motion. Feeling his arousal heightening tenfold as his pelvis kept brushing against Wendy's buttocks; James resisted the urge to plunge into her pell-mell.

Wendy had her head buried in the sheets, the silence in the room briefly punctuated by the occasional moans that she was unable to withhold. The sounds of their sweat dampened bodies abrading against one another rent the musky air.

James felt Wendy's walls beginning to flutter around him again, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. Shifting his weight to his right forearm, James braced his left hand on Wendy's shoulder.

"Stop holding back," James muttered thickly, his lips grazing over Wendy's ear. Changing the angle of his hips slightly, he propelled himself forward causing Wendy to nearly scream.

Feeling her thighs quivering against him, James continued thrusting against the same spot noting the death grip Wendy now had on the pillows.

Her self-consciousness fast slipping, Wendy let her cries of pleasure fall from her lips, completely heedless at how she sounded. Feeling James gently biting at her neck, it was his last thrust into Wendy's body that sent them both over the edge.

Shrilly crying out his name like a litany, her entire body shook and trembled, nearly bucking James off in the process. James on the other hand, had his body firmly planted in a place that he never wanted to leave if at all possible. Lightheaded from his release, his head fell down onto Wendy's, his inky black hair contrasting with her light brown curls.

Wendy's taut body slumped beneath James, making no complaint about his weight bearing down upon her. After regaining his bearings, James moved from atop of Wendy. Tipping the young woman over onto her back, he saw that her eyes were closed and her breathing now steady. Glancing down at her exposed thighs, James saw faint red streaks mingled with his seed on her skin.

After retrieving a damp cloth to cleanse between her legs, James took his place beside Wendy on the bed. He found that he wasn't tired, and was content with propping himself up on his right arm to watch his young lover in her sleep. James traced a fingertip over Wendy's downy soft cheek traversing to her parted lips, vainly taking pride when she murmured his name even in the midst of slumber.

A dark notion suddenly came to James' mind, and he hastily pushed it away. For the present time he decided to enjoy his togetherness with Wendy, consequences be damned.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: A short chapter but hard chapter… don't hate me, I'll promise to make it up to you.**_

* * *

><p>Wendy lay beneath James', struggling to catch her breath. He'd pulled her body atop of his, guiding her hips to take control of her own pleasure. It had been a new experience as James' was usually the one to take control, and although Wendy found it nerving at first, pleasure took the forefront and soon thereafter she'd climaxed, her small fingers digging into his chest.<p>

After collapsing into a boneless heap, James' shifted Wendy beneath him and continued to claim her body fiercely as if it was the last time. When they were done he'd kissed her senseless, with Wendy barely flinching when his mustache scraped a bit harshly against her smooth face.

Wendy lay in James' arms for awhile after until he nudged her gently. "Get dressed, I want to show you something," he said.

Yawning, Wendy acquiesced and sat up, reaching for her nightgown.

"No, put on something heavier, and your cloak," James said a bit gruffly.

Finding the request strange but trusting James anyway, she did as he asked. After stepping into her boots, James who was now also dressed came over to her and fastened the frog closure on her cloak. He pressed a soft kiss against the tip of Wendy's nose before sliding his hand into hers.

"Come," he said, leading them out of the room.

Clutching onto James' hand as he led them through the darkened corridor of the castle, the two soon stepped out in the moonlit mossy grounds. Wendy noticed that James looked a little strained, and slid her arms up around his neck in an effort to diffuse the tension.

"Now what did you want to show me?" she asked lightly, standing up on tiptoe and pressing her lips against his.

James returned her affections, his arms sliding around her waist and pulling her closer. After capturing her lips in a deep kiss, he pulled back and then cupped his hand beneath Wendy's chin.

"Look up," he said.

Peering up into the night sky, Wendy's mouth soon hung agape as she saw the streaks of light flying sporadically. "Are those shooting stars?" she asked excitedly.

"Aye love, indeed they are," he answered. He then gently pulled Wendy to sit down on the grass with him, cradling her body in his lap as they both watched the errant stars.

Leaning his head forward, James nuzzled his face against Wendy's, causing her to giggle and lift his hand to her lips.

"I love you," she murmured, tilting her head back to rest against James shoulder.

"As I do," he replied.

"James, what's wrong?" Wendy asked quietly, feeling his rigid posture against her. When he remained silent, she twisted her body in his lap. "Tell me sweetheart, what is it?"

Growing more alarmed by the minute, Wendy pressed on when James still hadn't answered her.

"Don't mollycoddle me, and don't lie to me. You promised that you would never lie to me, so don't start now," she continued.

"Before you returned to Neverland, my life was bleak with nothing to look forward to except maybe maiming that wretched boy. But now…I find no pleasure even in that thought," he began.

Wendy looked up expectantly at James, noting how his blue eyes refusing to meet hers. She suddenly felt a chill come over her body but made no moves to adjust her cloak, anxious to hear James continue.

"Then you came along, and turned my world upside down so to speak. I still have no idea how you managed to work your way into my blackened heart, but you have and for that I will never forget you."

"James, what are getting at?" Wendy asked in a low voice, her stomach lurching in a most unpleasant way.

"I love you…but it's not fair to you if I keep you here with me."

"What do you mean?" Wendy gasped, feeling the blood rushing from her face. "If we love each other, that's all the more reason that we should stay together," she said desperately.

"No, love," James replied, now sadly looking directly at her. "It's all the more reason that I have to let you go."

Her eyes flooding with tears, Wendy threw her arms tightly around James' neck, nearly knocking him flat on his back in the process.

Her tears were about to undo him, but James knew he had to finish. "As selfish as I want to be, I know that I'd be unable to give you the proper life that you deserve to have if you stay here; you and I both know it."

"Who cares about what is proper?" Wendy sobbed, her tears soaking into his collar. "Proper has brought me nothing but heartache and grief thus far, I'm happy being with _you_!"

"Wendy, love, I can't offer you anything," James said.

"Your love, James! You've given it freely and that's enough, what else would I need? What else do _we_ need?"

James heaved a sigh as if the weight of the world rested upon his shoulders. "You're young and that seems like an admirable sentiment, but believe me there is more."

"Don't patronize me, James Hook!" Wendy cried fiercely, wishing that she had the strength to throttle the pirate captain. "Love is love, no matter what age or where we happen to be."

James refused to be placated, his resolved crumbling faster by the minute. "I know I was selfish; I shouldn't have taken your innocence and for that I am truly sorry."

"You didn't take anything from me James, I gave it to you freely," Wendy declared.

"All the same, if you get married perhaps you can make some…excuse."

"I don't want to get married to another man, I don't want to leave you," she cried pleadingly.

"Then take a lover; the least I can do is make sure you want for nothing after you're back home."

"I don't want a lover either! James do you hear yourself? Have you gone mad? The only man I want is you, today, tomorrow and forever! Why can't you get that through your thick head?"

James then sluggishly got to his feet, his efforts made more difficult with Wendy still clutching onto his neck.

"I love you, Wendy Darling," he said, gently trying to unwind her arms from around his neck.

Believing that James was about to leave her, Wendy desperately fought to hang onto his body, heedless of the fact when her struggles sent her hand scraping against the sharp tip of his metal claw.

"Now see what you've done?" he chided gently.

"I don't care!" Wendy screamed shrilly, still clinging onto his shirt. "You can't leave me, I won't let you!"

Feeling the heart breaking that he'd forgotten he'd had till Wendy came along, James looked up to the trees looking around for a certain fairy.

Wendy still stood before him, her face flushed and soaked with tears as she scrambled to hold onto James. "No!" she cried piteously, the pain in her chest so great she feared that she would expire on the spot.

Maila took that advantage to gently flutter down to the side of the distraught young woman's face, gently blowing in her direction.

Wendy felt herself becoming drowsy, yet fought with all her might to hold onto James.

James pulled Wendy's fast growing limp body against his, pressing his lips to her temple. "It's alright love, when you wake up it will all be a dream," he whispered.

"Noo!" Wendy sobbed, her fingers becoming lax on James' shirt as she finally slumped unconscious against him.

Giving a short nod to Maila, James numbly watched as she carried the one good thing that happened to him off in the night sky. He stood outside in the moonlight for a long time, looking up as her dwindling figure finally disappeared out of sight.

* * *

><p>Wendy woke up when she felt warmth grazing over her face. Opening her swollen eyes she noticed that she was in an unfamiliar plainly decorated bedroom, yet it wasn't the one that Gavin had left her in.<p>

Sitting up rigidly, she noticed that she was still fully dressed in her cloak and dress, save for her shoes. Her mind felt severely muddled for a moment until memories of the previous night came flooding back.

Her body felt numb, her mind too shocked to cry when the door opened. A young woman that looked slightly older than her clad in a nun's habit entered the room, a broad smile on her face.

"Good morning dear," she greeted. "I'm Sister Agnes, and I'm afraid I didn't get your name last night."

"Wendy…" she answered in a small voice. "I'm sorry, did you say last night?"

"Yes," the woman answered. "We found you outside of the church, and you had a cut on your hand. You came to briefly for a few moments but then fainted again. See? I bandaged your hand for you."

Looking down, Wendy saw the strip of white cloth neatly wrapped around her left hand.

"Do you remember what happened?" Sister Agnes asked kindly.

Feeling slightly remorseful about lying to a nun, Wendy slightly shook her head.

"No matter, Wendy," Sister Agnes said, patting her arm. "I'll bring you something to eat in a few minutes, alright?" she continued before moving out of the room.

Trying to regain her composure, Wendy shifted her body on the narrow bed when she felt a lump in her cloak pocket pressing against her right breast. Reaching into the cloak's voluminous folds, she withdrew a sizeable red velvet bag that had a bit of parchment tied in its string closure.

After reading the short note that was penned in James' excellent handwriting, Wendy emptied the contents of the bag into her hand. Staring at it in disbelief for a few minutes, she collapsed face down on the bed and sobbed furiously until she was unable to produce more tears.


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: I hope I've kept my promise, I try to be a merciful fanfic'er! It's 5:13 am and I've working off remnants of Dr. Pepper and Christmas Ghirardelli squares, so if there are any errors I'll deal with them later!**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>11 months later…<em>**

A low burning warmed the room as Wendy sat in her childhood nursery in Bloomsbury, scribbling furiously on the paper she'd rested against her knees. Hearing a slight snuffling coming from the cradle, she set the sheaf of papers and the piece of parchment that was always on her person down on her chaise before moving to check on the sleeping infant. Finding that the child was fine, she picked up a shawl and draped it around her shoulders before walking out of the nursery and making her way downstairs.

After being unwillingly thrust from the Neverland, Wendy purchased the home that she had grown up in. Her aunt and older brother had demanded to know where she'd gotten the money to make such an extravagant purchase, yet Wendy remained tight lipped about her sources.

The next thing they griped about was her living alone and unmarried, worried that it would cause a scandal. Wendy had told them that she didn't care what other people thought, and if her own family put strangers' needs above her own that she didn't need them in her life. It was a hard pill to swallow but grudgingly they'd conceded when Wendy set her foot down.

Wendy desperately fought to maintain some semblance of a normal life, if purely a show for everyone else. The truth was that she hadn't felt whole since being forced to leave the only man that she'd loved behind. A few suitors had come sniffing about when rumors spread about the young woman with an unexplained newfound wealth, yet Wendy nipped it in the bud.

She and John had even gotten into a turbulent strop when he'd brought over one of his work associates under the guise of a friendly lunch. After a few minutes Wendy had seen through her brother's sly doings and had firmly escorted them both from her house, uncaring if she seemed rude.

Through it all, the nights were the hardest; Wendy found it hard to sleep and would either write until exhaustion took over, often waking up with paper strewn about next to her head, or crying until her eyes were swollen and her throat raw. With great melancholy she knew that tonight was going to be one of the tearful ones.

Not wanting to leave the child asleep in the nursery unattended for too long, Wendy slowly made her way back upstairs. The tears poured more earnestly down her face by now, and she opened up the large window that Peter Pan had climbed through on one of his first visits many years prior.

Looking up into the frigid night sky, Wendy swore that she saw a shooting star and it instantly brought back memories of her last night with James. Unable to keep her grief at bay, she walked away from the window. Trying to choke back her sobs until she was out of the sleeping child's vicinity, Wendy walked out of the nursery and promptly collapsed against the wall in the darkened hallway, crying uncontrollably for the man that she'd never see again.

"Damn you, James Hook," she sobbed under her breath. "I'll never forgive you for this."

Her head still bowed, Wendy dabbed at her wet eyes with the edge of her shawl. Inhaling a shuddering breath, Wendy wasn't even startled when she felt a sturdy arm suddenly cinch around her waist. Too many nights she'd dreamt of James returning to her and was thoroughly convinced that they were together again, only to wake up and find herself alone in bed with an aching body which always led to another bout of crying.

"You already torment me when I sleep, must you do the same in my wake?" she spoke of her phantom lover.

"I apologize, my love. It was never my intention," a familiar voice purred in her ear.

Whirling around, Wendy looked up to see James standing in the hallway with her, moonlight from the window beaming across his face.

"You're not real," she whispered, closing her eyes. "I'll wake up, and you'll be gone."

"You're not asleep and I am very much real; I can prove it," he reassured, firmly pulling Wendy against his body and planting his mouth on hers.

Wendy kissed the phantom James back fervently, wondering if she'd completely gone off the edge. His familiar spicy scent tickled her nose, the inky black curls brushing against her face. Clutching onto the lapel of the ornate velvet frock coat, Wendy decided that there was comfort to be found in her madness.

"Do you believe me now?" James asked, his blue eyes twinkling down at hers.

Finding herself speechless, Wendy's thoughts were interrupted by a soft crying issued from the nursery. She was scared to look away, knowing if she did so that James' image would disappear. The infant began squalling more lustily and Wendy had to tear herself away, edging towards the doorway.

"If you're really here, then you can come with me," she said, extending a hand.

Trying not to get too wrapped up in the warm hand that gripped onto hers, Wendy gestured for James to sit down. He watched as she marginally turned up the wall lamp sconces in the nursery before reaching down into the cradle that held what he remembered to be her little brother Michael's old teddy bear and a fussy infant swaddled in blue.

Pulling the whimpering child against her shoulder, Wendy murmured soothingly until his wailing ceased.

Turning around, Wendy realized that James was standing before her, shock in his eyes. He knew that one wasn't able to age in Neverland, perhaps he'd foolishly believed that the notion also applied to conception.

"Is he…did we...?" he was unable to get out, his voice nearly cracking.

Wendy shook her head, her eyes focused intently on James'. The shock on his face turned into hurt, his pain nearly palpable. Within a flash Wendy realized what James' was thinking,

Gasping, Wendy practically ran over to James who had turned on his heel to walk out. "James, wait!" she cried, her haste unintentionally upsetting the child in her arms that had already began to fall back asleep. "James, don't leave, please don't leave!" she whispered, extricating a hand to clasp onto his velvet covered arm.

James stood silently with one foot over the threshold of the nursery, the agony still evident on his face. "Is this your child?" he asked after finding his voice.

After Wendy was sure that James wasn't going to leave, she removed her hand from his arm and shifted the baby to her other shoulder, gently patting him on the back until he stopped crying.

"He's not mine, James," she answered in a hushed tone. "Patrick is my godson, and his nanny fell ill tonight and was unable to care for him. His parents had a prior engagement that they were unable to cancel, so I offered my assistance," Wendy continued still sounding a bit flustered. "Are you truly here James?" she asked, unable to believe her fate.

Feeling relief wash over him, James reached out to stroke Wendy's hair. "Yes, love, I'm really here. For good if you'll have me."

Caught between wanting to kiss and smack James, Wendy was about to lean into his touch when she remembered the little boy in her arms.

"So I take it you haven't married one of these fops?" James asked placidly.

"Of course not," Wendy answered, gesturing for him to sit down on her little chaise. "I told you before; you were and still are the only one for me. If not for this child in my arms I'd-"

"You'd what?" James echoed softly.

Unable to control her emotions, silent tears began pouring down Wendy's cheeks again. "Do you know what I've been through since you made me leave?" she hissed quietly. Little Patrick began whining softly in her arms at the harsh noise, and Wendy began to rock him gently. "You and I are going to finish this conversation," she whispered fiercely while sniffling.

Noticing the precarious perch of her arms, James led Wendy to sit down on the chaise near the window. Taking his place beside her, he withdrew a doublet from his inner pocket and dabbed at Wendy's wet cheeks.

"Thank you," she said softly, looking down into the face of the now soundly sleeping Patrick. After depositing him back in the cradle, Wendy sat next to James, burying her face in his neck while clutching onto his hand.

She didn't let go of James' hand until Patrick's parents returned to retrieve the child. Wendy made James promise to stay where he was, managing to keep her wits about her while gathering the baby's belongings. After the little family had taken their leave, Wendy moved in a flurry of skirts to run back to the nursery wanting to make sure that James was still sitting there. He never moved from his place on the chaise and Wendy took a seat beside him.

"Now _mademoiselle,_ what was it that you wanted to say to me?" James asked, sliding his hand into Wendy's.

Tracing her fingertip over his knuckles, Wendy opened her mouth to speak and found that she was unable to. Lifting his hand to her nose, Wendy found that his familiar scent of sea air and cigars still clung to his skin, and she inhaled appreciatively before kissing his calloused palm.

James watched the young woman hunched over his left hand, her lips pressed against his skin. He noticed her body trembling, and felt what were unmistakably her tears falling onto his hand.

Wendy agony broke down the little resolve he had, and James roughly yanked her into his embrace, neither one of them noticing when they slipped off the chaise and onto the nursery floor. Sobbing furiously into James' neck, Wendy clutched onto his jacket and tried pressing her body against his close as possible.

The only reasonable thing that James was able to do was make sure his metal claw was turned away so that he wouldn't accidentally hurt Wendy. His arms were clutched tightly around her body, his head buried in her sweet, smelling hair. Feeling his own tears falling down his face, James didn't even bother to hide them, refusing to release Wendy from his arms.

When the reunited lovers' anguish became slightly mollified, Wendy gently disentangled herself from James' embrace. Pushing to her feet, she walked over to the open window and pulled it shut, drawing back the heavy curtains over it. Wanting to be able to fully see James, Wendy then proceeded to turn each lamp sconce up as high as it would go.

Although he stood before her in a resplendent dark purple outfit, Wendy couldn't help but notice the tangled looking curls that framed a haggard look on James' unshaven face, his eyes bloodshot as though he hadn't slept enough.

James stood appraising Wendy just the same; her honey brown curls had gotten longer and were unbound, hanging to her waist. He gazed into the heart shaped face that haunted his dreams ever since he'd made Maila carry her away. Despite the strained smile on Wendy's face, James could see the quiet suffering in her grey blue eyes.

Walking over to the woman that he regretted letting go, James folded her slimmer than usual frame in his arms and buried his nose in her neck. "I was a fool," he said, greedily inhaling Wendy's familiar sweet scent. "A damned fool."

"No…you had your reasons, and although I was against them I know they were truly altruistic," Wendy sagely replied.

"Aye love," James murmured, brushing his lips across Wendy's. "I tried telling myself the same thing, even if it did nothing to squelch the profound sense of loss that I've experienced since that wretched night."

Sinking against James' body, Wendy stood on tiptoe and pressed kisses along the underside of his jaw, oblivious to the rough bristles scratching her lips. Nearly coming undone when she heard the low grumble of pleasure erupt from James' chest, Wendy pulled away from him long enough to turn off all the lamps in the nursery.

After grabbing her abandoned papers from the chaise, she clasped onto James with her other hand and led him down the darkened hallway to her bedroom.

James peered around the room after Wendy turned on the little bedside lamp, noticing a large ornate wooden canopy bed with a gold and burgundy décor that was similar to his own tastes. Wendy set her writing down on a desk across the room. Rounding on James she held onto the smooth part of his metal claw and pulled him towards the bed.

He made no moves to protest when her little fingers slid under the collar of his jacket, slipping it down and off his body. James looked down at Wendy's face, seeing her eyes now studiously focused on the tiny row of buttons on his waistcoat.

"I've always loved how handsome you look decked in your finery, but honestly James all of these buttons really are a hindrance," she lightly complained.

Finally unrigging James of his waist coat and shirt, he stood clad in his harness, dark purple velvet breeches and black boots. Wendy led him to sit on the edge of her bed, kneeling before him to divest him of his remaining clothing. Standing upright, her fingers then went to her back, awkwardly fumbling at the laces.

"Why the rush, love?" James asked, watching the hurried pace that Wendy was moving it.

"Why do you think?" she panted, abandoning her effort to untie the laces. "Help me," Wendy said sounding rather desperate, standing in front of the pirate captain.

James left hand moved to shift Wendy around, attempting to tackle her stays himself.

"That's going to take too long," Wendy said turning around, lifting James' right hand and placing the tip of his hook at her collar.

"Would you really have me ruin this fine gown?" he asked dubiously, eyeing the peach silk draped over her slight curves.

"Buy me another if you'd like; but I cannot wait any longer," she replied in frenzied tone.

Acceding to Wendy's request, James easily sliced through the thin material of the gown and undergarments going exposing her body to the navel. She didn't wear a corset and her rose tipped breasts were eye level with James' face. Shucking her legs out of the shredded garments, Wendy toed her shoes off without bothering to remove her stockings.

James moved to the center of the bed at Wendy's request, enjoying her aggressiveness when she straddled his waist. Bringing his left hand to the base of Wendy's neck, he pulled her head down towards his, gently suckling on her bottom lip before tasting the rest of her mouth.

Sighing at the much longed for and needed contact, Wendy felt the evidence of James' arousal beneath her. In a flurry of movement she braced herself against James' chest, her fingers digging into flesh and the leather of his harness as she hastily positioned her body to receive him. Despite her muscles protesting the intrusion after nearly a year of celibacy, she continued to move at a hurried pace.

"Easy love," James urged when he saw Wendy's grey eyes widen at her discomfort. "I promise I'm not going anywhere; you don't need to hurt yourself."

"At least if I feel pain, I'll know that you're really here," Wendy said between gritted teeth.

"You silly girl," James said, carefully bringing his arms beneath Wendy's shoulder blades and firmly pulling her out of place. Wendy protested at him withdrawing from her body, only becoming quiescent when she found herself lying flat the mattress, James atop and pressed between her spread thighs.

Wendy mewled and clutched onto James' back, eager for him to hurry things along.

"Too long I've been without you, love," he purred in her ear, drawing both Wendy's arms above her head and gently pinning them down with his right wrist. "I don't intend on being rushed."

Her body already on fire from the brief contact, Wendy's hips rose and fell beneath James' unable to control her movements. "James," she whined petulantly, feeling the burgeoning tip of his arousal slipping between her slick folds.

"Wendy," he replied in a low, seductive baritone that set her body trembling.

Unable to move her hands, Wendy settled for moving her head instead, propping it up to kiss James squarely on the mouth. Slipping both stocking sheathed legs around James' waist and locking them at the ankle, Wendy rocked her hips against his until he finally began nudging inside of her warm body.

Tensing slightly at the now expected pain, there was the familiar lurking pleasure that had Wendy groaning in anticipation. Keening in pleasure at the sensation of James now moving deeply within her womanhood, Wendy's trembling legs fell out of their clasp around his back.

The pitch in Wendy's voice grew higher and higher as she neared her climax. With a passionate outcry her pulsating walls clamped down on James' cock, sending a wash of slick juices from her body and onto his skin.

"Now do you believe me when I say I'm here with you?" James asked, holding still after her body fell slack beneath his.

Wendy looked up at him through half lidded, lust glazed eyes. "I think I need more convincing," she cheekily replied.

"There's my girl," James chuckled, bending down to kiss her pink, swollen lips. "How I've missed you."

"I missed you too," Wendy replied, nearly choking on her words as tears suddenly filled her eyes. Wishing that James was unable to witness her meltdown at the most inopportune moment, she turned her head to the side, her mussed curls draped over her cheek. Biting down on her bottom lip, Wendy tried to keep her chest from heaving as the well of emotions threw her into a tumultuous state.

"Wendy," James called softly. "Wendy love, look at me."

Turning a tearful face up towards James, Wendy was lulled by the loving look in his blue eyes. He shifted his weight to free his left hand, his fingertips brushing the errant curls back from Wendy's face to wipe away her tears.

"I came back for you and I won't leave until you tell me. Even then I can't guarantee that I'll follow through as I love you too much to lose you again. You have my word, I promise."

Seeing that her tears had subsided, James pushed his body up to kneel between Wendy's legs. "I believe you said that you were in need more convincing," he said lasciviously as he positioned his forearms underneath both Wendy's knees.

Wendy threw her head back, her mouth agape in pleasure as James drove forward into her body. With each of his thrusts Wendy's pert breasts bobbed about, provoking James into slipping his left arm from beneath her knee to gently roll one tightly puckered rose colored nipple between his fingers.

Feeling James' warm hand cupping her breast, Wendy arched her back into his touch. Her entire body felt like a tightly strung cord, and within seconds the two reached their peak simultaneously, crying out each other's name.

James collapsed to Wendy's chest, fighting to even out his ragged breathing. "Was that enough to establish my presence?" he asked after awhile.

Wendy laughed weakly, bringing both arms up around James' neck. Her fingers idly ran through his damp curls, relishing its familiar silky texture. "You've been neglecting my hair again," she murmured, gently extricating her fingers from the tangles.

"Now do you see? I need you with me," James replied unrepentant, pressing a kiss to Wendy's damp collarbone. Remembering that he was still wearing his harness, he sat up not wanting the rough material to chafe Wendy's skin.

"Damn," he swore underneath his breath.

"What's wrong?" Wendy asked lazily, not bothering to open her eyes.

"I fear we may have gotten a bit carried away; I accidentally put a gash through your duvet."

Sighing contentedly, Wendy turned her head and opened one eye. Catching a glimpse at the split in the thick fabric, she found that she didn't care.

"Crimes of passion," she murmured, reaching out towards James wanting to feel him again.

"One second love, let me get this damned thing off lest I maim anything else in your room," James said.

Mustering the energy to sit up, Wendy looked dazedly at James. Pushing his hand down from his shoulder, she deftly unfastened the harness and tugged it down off his body.

"Thank you love," James said, getting up to place the offending object in a safe place. Coming back to the bed, James then yanked back the neatly made bed clothes and ushered a knackered looking Wendy beneath them.

"I don't want to sleep," she half complained sounding like a small child, her drooping eyelids stating otherwise.

"You might not want to, but you need to," James replied looking at the dark circles beneath her eyes. "You look as if you haven't slept in weeks, hell even your bed feels like you've barely occupied it."

"That's because I haven't," Wendy replied with a wide yawn. Trying to fight the exhaustion taking over her body, she turned to look dazedly up at James. "It was hard to sleep; every time I closed my eyes I saw you. Waking up to find myself alone became more difficult each time."

Heaving a sigh, James settled himself besides Wendy beneath the bed clothes. "You've just described the very thing that I've gone through nearly every night," he admitted. He left out the part that the only way he had been able to get any sort of sleep was to drink himself into a stupor, and even sometimes the large quantity of imbibed alcohol failed to numb his pain.

James reached over to turn off the bedside lamp, causing Wendy to protest slightly. "Have you suddenly become afraid of the dark?" he asked. "My pistol is in my coat pocket if you're worried."

"I'm not afraid," Wendy said yawning again, her voice trailing off. "Well…a bit. It was terrifying waking up in pitch dark after dreaming about you only to find that it wasn't real. It took at least ten minutes for my heart to beat properly afterward."

"You don't have to worry about that ever again," James reassured, reclining back on the pillows and guiding Wendy's head to rest on his chest.

Nuzzling against his warm skin, Wendy still fought sleep as she thought of something else. "You still haven't told me how you got here," she said.

"You never asked, little love," James replied, his left hand running through her curls.

"Alright, I'm asking now."

"Close your eyes, Wendy. Right now you need to sleep. In the morning I'll tell you about any and everything you desire, but only if you close your eyes."

"Okay," Wendy sleepily acquiesced, her left arm clutching onto James' bare torso.

"Are they closed?" James chided.

Feeling Wendy nod her head slightly, James moved his hand from her head to gently brush his fingertips against her face, satisfied when he felt her lashes resting against her cheek.

"Good girl," he coaxed, moving his hand back to the top of Wendy's head. "Good night, my little love," he whispered.

"Good night, James," Wendy answered in a lulled voice, instantly falling into a deep sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: So this is it. Maybe I didn't want to end it but alas such is life. The responses to this story have been overwhelming and touching to say the least. Thank you everyone for the lovely words!**_

* * *

><p>Wendy snuggled into the warm body beside her, murmuring contentedly at the sensation of the slightly hirsute arm tucked firmly around her waist. Hearing James' head shift on the pillow, she felt his lips drop a kiss to her bare shoulder.<p>

"You're still here," she murmured sleepily.

"As I promised I would be," James replied, nuzzling his nose into the nape of Wendy's neck.

"So is this," she teased, reaching behind and grazing her fingertips against James' tumescent length pressing against her backside.

"You're a temptress even in the midst of sleep," he purred, sliding a hand down Wendy's leg, both of which were still stocking clad. Drawing it over his hip, he positioned Wendy's body flush against his.

Gasping breathlessly, Wendy clutched onto her pillow when she felt James gently make his way into her body. His left hand caressed her breasts and stomach as he moved slowly and unhurriedly within her. Easily coaxing Wendy's body to its peak, James soon followed behind when he felt her walls tighten around him.

"Oh my," Wendy gasped afterwards, her hands falling from its grasp on the pillow.

"I only thought it fair to return the favor; after all you did ravish me last night," James said.

"Is that what you believe?" Wendy replied, hiding a smile.

"With all my heart," he retorted cheekily.

"You are horrid, simply horrid," Wendy chastised, turning around to kiss James. "Now what would you like, breakfast and then a bath? Or bath and then breakfast?"

"I'll go with the latter option."

Smiling at James, Wendy crawled from the bed rolling her eyes when he lightly patted her bare behind. Unrolling the stockings from both legs, Wendy put on a quilted dressing gown and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>After the bathtub had been filled, James sank in the hot water groaning at the heat biting into his skin. He'd convinced Wendy to get in with him and she lay with her head back against his shoulder.<p>

"After believing that I was never to see you again, I still find it a bit surreal that you're here," Wendy confessed after awhile. She reached up blindly to caress James' bristly cheek. "You need a shave, love."

James laughed throatily and pressed a kiss to the side of Wendy's head. "I know, I'm a right sorry mess," he said. "After you were gone I was never able to sort myself out. I think the crew was scared of me…more so than usual."

"Speaking of the men, where are they now?" Wendy asked.

"I left Smee in charge of the ship and the men; they can do what they bloody well please with it. The only treasure I'm concerned with is the one in my arms right now."

Wendy grinned widely, pressing her toes against James' beneath the sudsy water.

"Fill in me, I want to know everything that's happened since my foolish blunder," James said.

"Alright," Wendy began, winding a slim arm around James' neck and idly slipping her fingers through his damp hair.

She began with the Sisters that found her on the doorstep of her church, along with a sizeable bag of precious gems and rubies that had been hidden on her person with a short yet heartfelt note attached to it. After converting half of the stones to cash, she'd been able to purchase her childhood home and still had a plethora of money left over. Wendy donated some of the funds to an orphanage where she volunteered a few days out of the week, reading and spending time with the children.

The rest of her days she spent working on her first novel, as the note James left proclaimed that she should live out her dream.

Wendy went on to tell James about her brother John trying to match her up with his colleagues, making him laugh heartily as she described how she'd thrown them both out of her house before getting round to serving them lunch. Since returning she hadn't seen or heard anything from her ex-fiancé Gavin and oddly enough two months later he'd turned up missing. After mentioning this bit she looked up at James' who bore the most peculiar look on his face. Seeing the familiar feral glint in his eye Wendy changed the subject, deciding that certain things were better left unspoken.

By the time they both climbed out of the tub and were settled at Wendy's breakfast nook, James began filling her in with his story. After she'd left James had fallen into a state of perpetual moroseness. He'd tried to convince himself that it would have been wrong to let Wendy stay in the Neverland with him, yet it didn't negate the pain that he felt.

It had nearly been a year when Smee forced the usually unreasonable man to listen to him, calling him a blithering idiot and suggesting that he find his way back to Wendy.

"Yes, now I can ask. How did you get here?" she finally asked.

"The very same fairy that I made bring you back home helped me to find my way. She knew where you lived as she came to check on you from time to time, although I made her swear that she wouldn't let you see her. Maila told me that you'd always keep to yourself up in that nursery night after night, writing or crying yourself to sleep. Do you know how hard it was for me to hear that? Knowing that I was the source of your misery; my gut felt as if I'd taken my own hook to myself."

Wendy paused in between bites of her breakfast, looking across the table at James.

"Finally when Smee could no longer, as he so eloquently stated, 'take my long puss,' he told me to get off my pitiful ass and go claim my woman. I know it was rather selfish of me to just show up like this even though Maila made no mention of you being courted or wed, but love makes you do maddened things."

A small smile spread across Wendy's face. "I'd love to see the expression on Aunt Millicent and my brother's face when they see you," she said mischievously.

"I'm sure it will be nothing short of amusing," James replied, his blue eyes twinkling. "Before I forget, I've brought something for you."

Digging into his left pocket, he unearthed a red velvet bag and pushed it across the table towards Wendy. After setting her fork down she picked the bag up, curiously looking at James as she untied the cording.

Wendy's mouth fell open when she poured out a handful of loose diamonds and gems, the sunlight catching the many facets and throwing colorful glimmers off the wall.

"I always take care of what is mine," he said, looking at Wendy. "Keep going, I believe you missed a few."

Her mouth still gaping open, Wendy held the bag upside down and heard something bounce off the table and fall into her lap. Pushing the folds of her gown aside she picked up a delicate gold ring with a large single white diamond set in the middle.

"Is this what I think it is?" she asked.

"Only if you want it to be," James replied, anxious to hear Wendy's answer.

Wendy remained silent; opting to leap up from her seat and into James' lap nearly upsetting the breakfast dishes.

"So I guess that means yes, you will marry me?" James asked, wrapping an arm around Wendy to steady her on his knee.

"Yes of course James!" she cried, pressing kisses into his face.

* * *

><p>The following week, Wendy brought James to her aunt's house for tea, introducing him as her fiancé. Aunt Millicent promptly feigned shocked, throwing herself with a most dramatic flair onto her fainting couch.<p>

After her hysterics were gone, James turned his charms onto the older woman, politely offering to fix her tea and asking how she took it. Watching as he moved deftly about, Aunt Millicent looked at James from head to toe, eyeing his expensive and custom tailored suit and shoes. He wore what looked like a class ring on his pinky finger, his glossy black curls neatly pulled back into a queue and his beard and mustache skillfully groomed.

He spoke to Wendy's aunt in a frank and honest manner about his love for her niece, and promised that she would never want for anything. Knowing that it was futile to object, Aunt Millicent conceded and welcomed the foreign man into the family.

Right on cue, young Michael and John came home and into the parlor. Michael's mouth promptly fell open when he saw the man that made his insides quiver with fear when he was younger. John, on other hand, grew incredibly flustered.

Wendy was persistent when she told her brother that James Hook was real; yet putting away childish things John had convinced himself that his voyage to Neverland had never happened. Now he stood before tangible proof and found himself speechless.

James had gotten up and politely shook the elder Darling boy's hand, introducing himself. John's face turned red when he saw the familiar blue eyes, although they seemed to no longer hold any malice. Looking over at his sister, John noticed that her pretty face looked rather smug.

"Close your mouth, John," she'd told him.

* * *

><p>Things had grown better between Wendy and her aunt. It seemed that Aunt Millicent had been more excited about her niece's upcoming nuptials, dragging Wendy to and fro for dress fittings, cake tastings and such. James had made it clear to the matriarch that he wanted no spared expense, that <em>his <em>Wendy would have the best on her special day.

One evening after returning home, Wendy had promptly collapsed into James' arms, stressed from her aunt's constant jabbering about laces, pearls, veils and other things that she'd tuned out after a few minutes.

"I'm beginning to wish that we'd just run off to the vicar without telling anyone," she complained.

James laughed, and ran his hand soothingly across Wendy's back. "Your aunt means well," he told her.

"Yes, well…" Wendy trailed off. "I don't know what you've done but you have certainly thawed out her icy disposition. I don't remember ever seeing my aunt so…cheerful!"

James merely shrugged his shoulders, drawing his fiancée towards him for a kiss.

Aunt Millicent had been scandalized when she found that James was staying in Wendy's house, until her niece had pointed out that it was now their home collectively and no one's business. The elder woman had gone on about propriety and being prurient until Wendy threatened to elope.

"You're a bit tense love," he remarked.

"Sorry," Wendy replied dejectedly.

James suddenly scooped both arms beneath her body and held her against his chest, standing up and walking towards the stairs.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"I think it's time you make those little sounds I love."

Blushing yet laughing giddily, Wendy threw her arms around James' neck and buried her face in his shoulder.

* * *

><p>James and Wendy were wed in the spring. The affair had been grand and decadent at her Aunt's behest, yet Wendy found that the only thing she'd cared around was her husband.<p>

Months after the wedding, Wendy managed to publish her first novel, dedicating it to her dear husband whom she'd had to go to the 'Second star to the right and straight on to morning,' to find him, but he'd been worth it.

Each night she slept securely within James' arms, his hands caressing her back and slightly swollen stomach.

When she bore a little girl with James' black curls and her grey eyes, Wendy sat the child between her and James in the nursery, regaling stories just like she'd done with her siblings as a child.

As little Mary got older, just like her mother her favorite stories included those about pirates.

"Papa, are pirates real?" she'd asked in a tinny voice, climbing into her father's lap and playing with his black curls that she loved to proclaim 'were just like hers.'

"I don't know, little love. Why don't you ask your mother?" James said.

The little girl looked across at her pretty mother questioningly.

Wendy looked down at the two people she loved most in the world. James looked back at her, his forget me not's twinkling at her.

"Yes love, they're real."

_**Fin.**_


End file.
